Alliance d'intérêts
by Andarielle 666
Summary: Alors que Eward Elric, le grand Edward Elric, se plaignait des sermont de l'alchemist de flamme, il apprit bien vite qu'il n'etait pas le seul a hair Mustang... Notre cher full metal alchemist se mettra dans de sales situations grace a des nouvelles conna
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite avec deux de mes amies (Mickealle et Kairi) bon, alors ça ne respecte aps le déroulement chronologique de la série et j'en suis navrée..mais bon

Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent aps bien sur, mais Andarielle, Kari et Mickealle nous appatienent respectivement.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review en bas de l'écran!

* * *

"J'ai toujours trouvé incroyable votre don pour vous attirer des ennuis, Full metal!"

Ca faisait déja plusieurs heures que Edward était enfermé dans le bureau de son très cher colonel et, avec la température infernale qui régnait à l'intérieur, et la canicule qui sévissait à l'extérieur, il était pratiquement sur qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir de déshydratation. Il jeta un regard envieux par la fenêtre à tous les autres militaires du quartier général qui, eux, profitaient de la chaleur pour sortir et envahir les terrasses des nombreux cafés de Centrale. Il soupira très bruyament.

"Si ce que je dis vous ennuie, vous êtes prié de ne pas le faire remarquer, s'énerva Roy qui n'avait pas plus envie que son subordnné de rester là."

Quand il pensait qu'en cette saison, les filles commençaient à sortir leur maillot de bain, les jupes à raccourcir et les nuits à devenir plus torrides...Il adorait l'été.

La lueur lubrique qui passa dans son regard n'échappa pas au jeune alchimiste national.

Porfitant que le colonel avait le regard perdu dans le vague(qui pouvait bien savoir à quoi il pensait encore!) Edward s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possilbe. La porte du bureau s'ouvirt sans un grincement. Il respirait! Il était enfin libre!

"Onii-san! Ca s'est bien passé?"

"A ton avis, répliqua Ed, très sarcastique. Il m'a demandé de rester pour prendre le thé et des petits gateaux!"

"Ca s'est bien passé alors!"

"BIEN SUR QUE NON, hural Ed se reprenant vite de peur d'attirer l'attention du Flame Alchemist."

"Pourquoi tu es toujours méchant comme ça avec moi!"

Qui n'a jamais vu une armure vide pleurer ne peut pas comprendre le long regard qu'Edward lança à son frère.

"C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop être enfermé avec un tortionnaire en puissance par une journée aussi magnifique! Bon, moi je vais profiter du beau temps!"

Edward partit dans les couloirs en sifflotant gaiement. Son frère lui emboita vite le pas.

"Onii-san! Attends moi!"

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du colonel Mustang qui venait de reprendre ses esprtis en entendant claquer les pas de son premier lieutenant suivi de très près par des petits cliquetis de griffes, Roy constatait la disparition de l'Alchimiste d'Acier.

"Où est-il passé? Il pourrait au moins faire sembalnt de s'intéresser à ce que je lui dis, s'époumonna-t-il en vain."

"Colonel, lui fit très justement remarquer Riza, lorsque je suis arrivée, l'alchimiste d'Acier semblait bien le dernier de vos soucis… D'aillleurs, vu le regard vide que vous aviez, je me demande bien à quoi vous pouviez penser..."

En fait, elle en avait une idée très claire, mais elle détestait penser que son supérieur, l'homme qu'elle avait juré de protéger au péril de sa vie n'était qu'un coureur de jupons (nda: vaut mieux te rendre à l'évidence,Riza! C'ets ce qu'il est!) et voulait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

"Avec cette chaleur, vous comprenez, il devient de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré alors...J'ai quelque peu perdu le fil et il en a profité pour filer."

Elle n'osait pas douter de sa bonne volonté et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la feuille recouverte de pattes de mouche qui devait correspondre à ce qui ressemblait le plus pour l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène à une écriture soignée. C'était une liste de courses... Riza Hawkeye dégaigna un de ses pistolets et le braqua sur l'alchimiste de Feu.

"Mais..Mais..Lieuteeannt, qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Je vous donne une bonne raison de rester concentré, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation la plus anodine. Et maintenant, terminez donc ces dossiers...Enfin, commencez-les plutôt."

Les larmes aux yeux devant tant de violence, il se mit enfin au travail, certain que tant d'efforts allaient finir par le tuer, si ce n'était pas une balle dans la tête tirée par son propre tireur d'élite.

"Lieutenant, vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de ramener le Ful Metal..."

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Roy ajouta:

"Lui non plus n'a pas fini ses rapports!"

"Votre retard est plus inquiétant, Colonel..."

Elle s'assit sur le bureau, ce qui fit regretter à Roy de ne pas avoir encore pu imposer la mini jupe comme uniforme féminin.Elle ajouta très naturellement:

"J'ai envoyé Black Hayate chercher les frères Elric..."

'Votre chien! Je ne pense pas que..."

"Détrompez-vous!"

La flamme qui s'alluma dans le regard de Riza fit passer l'envie à Roy de critiquer ou de mettre en doute les capacités de son chien pour au moins les trois siècles à venir...

Une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs bruns, ternis par la saleté, marchait dans une ruelle, pour atteindre un endroit bien précis. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus verts de gris, de larges épaules, et la peau halée. Mickealle, car c'était son nom, marchait à grandes enjambées, alors que son estomac lui arrivait dans les talons.

-"Bordel de dtcheu, je creve la dalle!"

Elle avait un language bien cru, mais vivant dans la rue depuis ses 5 ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu d'éducation... Son histoire est assez noire, elle ne veut pas en parler, ce qui est compréhensible quand on la connait...

Elle volait pour se nourrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de culpabiliserà cause de ça...

Elle était grande pour son âge, mais aussi très maigre, ce qui est logique, vu qu'elle mange pas trés souvent...

Elle soupira de malaise et arriva enfin a l'endroit voulu. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir, à terre, prés de la porte d'entrée, attendant quelqu'un de bien précis.

-"J'espére qu'elle viendra... pppfffff, et dire que je suis obligée de jouer la gentille petite fille pour avoir à manger et à boire... Si seulement je pouvais..."

Mickealle commença à se mordiller la lèvre inferieure, en reflechissant... Elle en avait marre d'être à la rue, non pas que cela la gênait vraiment, au moins, elle était libre, ne suivant aucune règle mais...

-"J'EN AI MARRE DE FAIRE LA BELLE AVEC CETTE FILLE!"

Elle se gratta les cheveux, se les ébourrifant. Elle soupira, puis, elle claqua des doigts.

"Tiens... Pas bête... Risqué mais pas bete..."

Elle se souvint, qu'en écoutant distraitement la jeune fille, elle avait appris qu'elle adorait un certain Roy... L'air de rien, elle lui avait donné de précieuses informations...

Mickealle lacha un leger rire diabolique, une lueur de folie passant dans ses yeux.

-"J'irais voir Roy Mustamachin, je lui "demanderais" de me donner..."

Elle s'arreta dans sa lancée et soupira bruyemment en baissant la tete.

-"Plan vachement foireux... Il n'empeche que si je prends Roy comme..."

Elle sourit machiaveliquement, cette fois, elle etait sûre d'elle... Elle allait prendre Roy comme otage, et ordonnait à ces sbires de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait...

-"De toute facon, pour ce que j'ai à perdre... Bon, elle arrive quand cette fille!"

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses penseées par celle qu'elle attendait.C'etait encore une gamine. Elle avait les cheveux long jusqu'aux épaules, de couleur chatain et parsemés de mèches bondes.Elle avait la peau pale mais ses yeux noisette cachés sous ses lunette petillaient de malice. Elle souria et donna un plateau où un ragout et une bouteille de vin étaient posés.

-"C'est rien, ça me suffit deja!" dit Mickealle en lui souriant gentillement, puis elle finit vite l'assiette, étant morte de faim.

"La jeune fille rit.

«Hey doucement ou tu vas t'etouffer!"

"J'ai l'estomac dans les talons..." Gemit Mickealle avant de boire une bonne grande gorgée de vin. Aprés quelques minutes de silence, Mickealle lui demanda, l'air de rien:

-"Dis, tu sais ou est le quartier général, toi? Tu me parle tellement souvent de Roy que ça me donne envie de le rencontrer!"

"Oui bien sur!Ma soeur s'y rend de temps en temps, mais je sais pas si tu arriveras à le rencontrer...Il parait qu'l n'est pas disponible, soupira ell. Mais pourquoi tu veux le voir? »

Mickealle lui fit des yeux remplis d'etoile, mettant son visage a quelques millimetre de celui de la serveuse.

-"Il a l'air tellement coooollll! J'ai envie de le rencontrer!"

Elle semblait sous le charme, complement "gaga" de ce Roy... mais en realité, c'etait bien autre chose...

"Depuis quand tu t'interesse à Roy toi, questionna la gamine qui levais un sourcil

"'T'inquiéte, il m'interesse pas dans se sens la, et puis, si je vais le voir, tu pourrais venir avec moi, non?" Dit Mickealle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

La jeune fille, qui repondait au charmant prénom de Kairi rougit comme une tomate bien mure

"Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Mickealle rigola interieurement, puis mit son bras autour du coup de la jeune fille, et dit, le plus naturellement du monde:

-"En plus je ne sais pas où c'est... Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne avec moi pour me montrer où c'est..."

Elle prit le visage de Kairi dans une de ses mains pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux et dit doucement :

-"Roy est un beau garçon à ce que tu dis... Et tu es belle aussi, alors pourquoi vous n'iriez pas ensemble...? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit..."

"Peut-être parce que j'ai que 15 ans , que c'est un coureur de jupons et que dès qu'il va entendre mon nom il va me haïr, repondit Kairi sarcastique. »

Mickealle soupira, mais ne retira pas son bras du cou de la petite gamine.

-"Peut-etre pas... Comment peux tu en etre sur... Aller! Il faut mordre la vie à pleines dents! Allez, viens pas me dire que tu n'en pas envie, je te croirai pas..."

La dernière partie de sa phrase fut doucement soufflée dans l'oreille de Kairi...

Kairi devient rouge pivoine et enleva le bras de la jeune fille

"Ben sur que j'ai envie de le voir mais...je veux pas qu'il me haisse deja! »

La jeune fille maudit sa soeur d'être tout le temps en desaccord avec l'alchimiste de Flamme.

Mickealle soupira, deja du fait que Kairi ait retiré son bras, meme si elle n'etait pas interessée par les personnes de bas age, mais aussi du fait que son plan commençait à tirer en longueur...

-"bboonnn..." commença Mickealle, l'air vraiment ennuyé... "c'est dommage, peut-etre qu'il a des vues sur toi en plus... mais tu pourrais au moins me conduire la bas...?"

La jeune serveuse sembla réflechir.Elle finit par sourire et dit:

« Oui, son regard petillant de malice. Même si je suis sur qu'il a pas de vue sur moi ! »

Mickealle dut se retenir pour ne pas sourir victorieusement, tout ce qu'elle fit c'est lui sourire, l'air vraiment heureuse.

-"Genial! allons y!"

Mickealle était vraiment ravie, son plan fonctionnait enfin... Elle avait eu du mal, mais elle avait reussi... Maintenant, c'etait le plus difficile... rencontrer Roy... Mais elle n'allait pas s'y rendre comme ça, qui plus est, comme elle etait habillé, c'etait impossible...

Pantalon deux fois trop grand, pull 3 fois trop grand... Tout ça, troué et sali...

-"C'est maintenant que tout commence..."

Mickealle sourit machiaveliquement en regardant discrétement Kairi...


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi conduisit la jeune femme à travers plusieurs ruelles devant un grand bâtiment où des soldats étaient regroupés.

Grâce a l'un des gardiens, les deux filles purent entrer dans le bâtiment.

Au bout d'un moment et quelques pesants regards des soldat sur les vetements de Mick, la jeune serveuse s'arreta devant une porte.

« C'est ici que je te laisse, bonne chance !»

Kairi commenca à partir, laissant Mick devant la porte.

« Merci... »

Mickealle l'avait chuchoté très faiblement, elle detestait dire ça... Puis elle regarda la porte...

« A moi de jouer... »

Elle regarda si quelqu'un était dans les parages, mais personne... Elle sortit une dague bien tranchante de sous son pull et ouvrit lentement la porte, sa main tenant la dague dans son dos...

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte complétement, elle écarquilla les yeux deux secondes... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec ce pigeon de Roy!

"Merde, elle m'avait pas prévenue..." Pensa Mickealle avant de prendre une décision... Elle n'avait rien a perdre...

Elle brandit sa dague et courut vers l'homme, et par la même occasion la jeune femme, qu'elle avait l'intention d'égorger, mais... Elle n'avait pas prevu que cette femme utilisait des armes...

BRLANF

Mickealle se retrouva à terre, la main droite en sang... Elle s'était lamentablement fait avoir... Elle serra les dents et respira difficilement, folle de rage...

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là, demanda la tireuse qui l'avait blessée."

"Pourtant ce n'est pas une de mes ex jalouses, rajouta Roy en se penchant pour mieux voir le jeune femme."

La tentation était de trop, elle cracha sur le visage de Mustang, sans pour autant répondre à la question.

Celui-ci s'essuya du revers de sa main gantée. Il se releva, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard terrible.

"J'ai l'habitude qu'on attente à mes jours, mais pas quand c'est une jeune fille qui essaye... Donc je repose la question: pourquoi? Ou alors pour qui travailles-tu?"

"Je travaille pour personne... Je deteste me faire commander..." répondit Mickealle.

"Alors pourquoi? A moins que vous détestiez aussi avoir une raison intelligente d'agir?"

(et oui en plus d'être beau, il esr sarcastique...)

"BATARD!" lacha Mickealle en gesticulant, voulant apparement etrangler Roy jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Celui-ci se contenta de claquer les doigts. Les flammes fusèrent, n'arrangeant pas l'état de la main blessée de Mick.

"Ne m'obligez pas à faire du mal à une fille aussi charmante que vous, dit-il en souriant, mais son reagrd restant froid comme l'acier."

Sous la "torture" Mickealle ne broncha pas, elle grimaça, mais ne dit rien... Puis elle regarda Roy, le regard remplie de rage...

"Ca ne vous avancerais pas beaucoup de savoir ce que je fous ici, batard a petite queue..."

Celui-ci blêmit.

_Mais comment peut-elle savoir..._

Ce fut Riza qui répondit à l'insulte.

"Dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien de te garder dans ce bureau à t'cocuter débiter tes insanités. Adjudant Farman, Lieutenant Breda! Accompagnez cette jeune fille à sa place."

Deux hommes surgirent de la pièce d' à côté et emmenèrent Mick vers sa nouvelle destination: les sous-sols du quartier général, qui comme tout sous-sol qui se respecte, servait aussi de salle de gym et de prison.

Mickealle ne se genait pas pour insulter les deux personnes, par tous les noms possibles, même certains qui ne seraient venus à l'esprit de personne.

-"ARRETER! JE VEUX PARTIR! BATARD DE CHIEN DE L'ARMEE DE MERDE! PAUVRE CLEBS OBEISSANT! IMBECILE DE CHIEN!"

Elle gesticulait comme un diable, mais rien a faire...

Les deux hommes semblèrent absolument ravie de laisser cette furie à deux de leurs collègues: un grand blond qui devait à peine avoir le trentaine avec une cigarette à la bouche(celle-ci était d'ailleur éteinte, comme quoi la cigarettte ne devait être destiné qu'à lu doner du style), et une jeune femme beaucoup plus jeune (qui devait à peu près avoir le même âge qu'elle) aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en tresse et des yeux verts au regard froid et déterminé.

Aucun des deux ne lui adressa la parole, ils se contentèrent de la toiser d'un regard accusateur qui disait: pauvre folle, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as essayé de faire.

« Pauvres clebs... Obeissez à votre cher maitre, especes de batards... ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! VOUS Ne SAVER PAS CE QUE VOUS AVEz COMME CHANCE!" hurla Mickealle.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui répondit d'une voix cassante:

"Et toi, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'être encore en vie...Et je préfère être un chien des militaires qu'un chien errant..."

"En vie! Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais être morte, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vecu..." retorqua Mickealle, la voix cassé par tous ses hurlements.

"Alors si tu détestes tant que ça vivre, tiens..."

La soldate lui tendit un couteau.

"Tu devrais savoir quoi en faire, non?"

"Tu es dure, là, intervint l'autre gardien.»

"Sauf votre respect, Lieutenant, dit-elle repsecteueuse, n'oubliez pas qu'elle a voulu tuer le colonel et..."

"On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vécu, on en peut donc pas la juger, dit-il en récupérant le couteau et en allumant sa cigarette."

La fumée fit tousser l'autre.

Mickealle resta interdite... Elle regarda le garde, les yeux ecarquillés... sous le choc...

"De toute manière, continua-t-elle, elle non plus ne se gêne pas pour nous juger alors qu'elle ne sait rien de nous non plus..."

Elle n'aurait pas employé un ton différent si elle avait été dans une autre ville ou un autre pays. Mick semblait invisible à ses yeux et elle lui faisait bien sentir.

Mickealle se tut... Elle soupira tout de même.

"Je finirais bien par me tirer d'ici de toute facon..." pensa-t-elle en regardant sa main ensanglantée.

Alors que Mick cherchait des plans d'évasion, on entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier ainsi que des cliquetis de métal. Une oreille exercée les aurait immédiatement associés à une armure, mais Mick n'avait pas ce genre d'expérience auditive. Ce fut Alphonse qu'elle vit le premier, et fut surprise de le voir suivi de très près par un petit blondinet. Tous deux s'approchèrent de sa cellule.

"Vous devriez faire attention, elle crache, parait-il, leut dit le lieutenant blond."

Mickealle avait effectivement vu la grande armure puis le nain de jardin ambulant... Mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, elle frappa de toute ses forces sur les barreaux qui se tordirent un peu, mais vraiment pas assez.

-"JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI! JE SUPORTE PAS D'ETRE ENFERMEE!" hurla Mickealle, tellement fort qu'elle avait en mal aux oreilles. Elle lacha un rugissement digne d'un gros félin avant d'aller frapper dans les barreaux. Elle finit par se calmer a moitié et aller dans un coin sombre de la piéce, en grognant comme un félin.

Elle entendit un claquement de mains qui la fit se retourner. Une lueur bleue brilla quelques instants et les barreaux qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à tordre revinrent à leur position initiale. Le jeune homme s'approcha et dit:

"Non seulement tu as du cran, mais en plus tu as de la force..."

Il eut un sifflement admiratif.

"Je m'appelle Edward Elric, dit-il en tendant sa main droite au travers des barreaux.

Mickealle sursauta face à a lumière, puis le regarda incrédule... Elle finit par sourire et attrapa sa main, avant de le tirer tellement en avant qu'il se retrouva nez contre les barreaux.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux, "Edward Elric"?"

Elle lui donna une petite léchouile sur le bout avavnt de reculer et lui sourire, vraiment énervée...

Il se recula comme s'il avait été mordu et se mit à rougir, gêné. Il détourna la tête.

"Je voulais voir qui avait eu le cran de s'attaquer au colonel Mustang, c'est tout."

Elle le regarda, puis l'armure...

-"Wé..."

Elle semblait un peu pensive, puis elle regarda de nouveau Edward, se mettant sur les barreaux, comme si elle aurait voulu être plus près du gamin.

-"Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça? T'en veux a ton maitre de ne pas t'avoir donné un su-sucre après que tu aies bien travaillé... »

Bien sur, elle l'avait demandé avec un ton tout a fait naturel...

Son regard doré se voila un peu.

"Oui, je suis un chien des militiares, et je n'ai qu'à remuer la queue à ce qu'ils disent..."

Il serra son poing sur le barreau qui se marqua de la forme de ses doigts sous la forte pression.

Mickealle fut impressionée par sa poigne... Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, un visage parfaitement inexpressif...

-"Bien sur, il y a des exceptions...Si c'est pour une raison "noble" on peut considérer cette personne comme... Quelque chose d'autre qu'un clebs obeissant..."

Il sourit à nouveau ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux.

"En fait, moi aussi j'essaierai de le tuer si je ne risquais pas la cour martiale alors..."

Cette remarque fut suivi par un long regard interloqué des deux geoliers. Il haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Alors pourquoi tu lui en veux, toi, demanda-t-il."'

-"Je lui en veux pas.. Aujourd'hui c'etait la première fois que je l'ai vu de ma vie... Je voulais juste lui demander..." commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge, le « demander » n'étant pas vraiment le meilleur mot, de me donner certaines choses... »

" Moi ça va bientôt faire quatre ans que je lui demande une augmentation et j'attends toujours, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Mickealle gloussa un peu en souriant franchement.

-"C'est pour ça que j'avais une dague..." souffla-t-elle "QUE JE VOUDRAIS BIEN RECUPERER D'AILLEUR!" ajouta-t-elle en regardant les gardes.

"C'est ça, on va te donner une arme blanche...Tua s raison, on est débiles à ce point, répliqua méchamment le fille."

"De toute manière ça n'aurait servi à rien, ajouta Edward."

-"J'y tiens à cette dague, c'est tout ce qui me reste de ma vie d'avant!" lacha Mickealle en grognant, recuperant sa mauvaise humeur.

"Tu la récupéreras en sortant, dit l'autre dont la mauvaise humeur augmentait proportionnellement à celle de la prisonnière."

"Tenez, dit une voix d'enfant."

La grande armure lui tendit la dague.

"Si c'est un souvenir, vous devez la garder, ajouta son occupant. »

"Al tu es devenu taré, cria Edward en reculant de la cellule des fois que..."

Mickealle, elle, récupera sa dague, et la frotta contre son visage, comme si c'etait un precieux tresor.

-"Merci! Mais qui es tu...?"

Elle le regarda curieusement, mettant la dague sous son pull.

Elle écarquilla les yeux tout d'un coup.

-"ARG! J'ai dit le mot maudit! »

Elle s'ebouriffa les cheveux en criant encore un peu, se mettant a genoux.

"Le mot..commença l'armure. Je suis désolé de vous mettre dans un tel état, dit-il en s'inclinant à chaque syllabe; Désolé, désolé, désolé..."

"C'est bon, Al, on a compris, l'interrompit le jeune alchimiste."

-"Mais c'est rien! C'est que je deteste dire ce mot! C'est tout! En plus c'est sortit tout seul... ça m'etait jamais arrivé..." fit Mickealle en murmurrant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

"Détester dire merci, dit Edward les yeux écarquillés."

"Désolé de vous avoir amené à le dire...Désolé..."

"Al! Arrête, hurla son frère. »

-"Lui crie pas dessus toi, espéce de mauvaise herbe!" cria Mickealle avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prends!"

Elle alla au fond du cachot en ronchonnant.

-"C'est cette voix hein..."

"QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE BRINDILLE TELLEMENT PETITE QU'ON A DU MAL A PAS LA PIETINER!"

"Onii-san, elle a pas dit ça, dit Al en retenant son frère comme il pouvait. »

Mickealle sourit, vraiment amusée.

-"C'est pas vrai... T'es complexé par ta taille! »

"J'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'ETRE COMPLEXE PAR MA TAILLE, hural-t-il de plus en plus fort."

Les deux gardiens durent se mettre à aider Al pour que son frère ne se précipite aps pour tuer la prisonnière.

Mickealle rit un peu et se remit tout contre les barreaux.

-"J'ai vu des mecs beaucoup plus petits que toi... et qui devait etre plus vieux... Et puis, t'es pas si petit que ça je trouve..." avoua-t-elle en le regardant, toujours en souriant, amusée.

Ils e calma aussitôt et la regarda d'un regard totalement dénué d'expression.

"Tu..Tu peux répéter, dit-il."

Elle rit un peu mais le répéta quand meme.

-"T'es pas si petit que sa... Je dirai meme que tu as une taille des plus normales... »

Mais elle du s'empecher de ne pas dire "pour une fille"... Quand même, elle etait peut-être sadique, mais elle n'allait pas le faire...

Le manque d'expression fit place à la surprise puis à une franche euphorie.

"Ouais, je le savais ça, dit-il. Vous avez entendu? Une taille des plus normales..."

Il semblait gouter chacun de ces mots et était franchement heureux. Al se rapprocha un peu.

"Et c'est quoi cette dague au juste?"

Mickealle rit encore plus, mais elle se retenait tellement qu'elle pleurait. Elle les essuya vite fait et repondit a l'armure.

-"Je l'ai eue par mon père a l'age de mes 5 ans... Elle est tres importante pour moi..."

La voix qui lui répondit se fit un peu plus triste (ce qui contrastait énormément avec la petite chose qui sautillait de joie pas loin derrière):

"C'est important de garder des souvenirs de ses parents..."

Elle le regarda un peu surprise... Elle posa sa main sur l'armure froide, toujours en le regardant.

-"J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend nous deux..."

"Ou..Oui, répondit-il en s'écartant un peu."

"Alors, dit Ed tout sourire en passant le bras autour du cou de son frère (qui s'était penché pour parler à Mick sinon il en aurait été incapable!) qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander à ce cher colonel?"

-"Avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occupé de moi en somme... Pour que je puisse me nourrir tout les jours... Pour que j'ai une vie plus ou moins normal..." avoua-t-elle, s'en fichant que les gardes pouvaient aller repeté cela au Colonel.

"Je suis pas sur que le colonel soit le meilleur père de substitution que tu aurais pu trouver, dit le blondinet en soupirant."

"Il y avait d'autre manière de lui demadner, ajouta son goelier en lui jetant un reagrd étonament compréhensif."

"Ce n'est pas en menaçant les gens que tu pourras obtenir quoi que ce soit d'eux, rajouta la jeune brune."

Au mot "père" Mickealle avait sursauter et refermer ses poingt sur les barreaux... De la tristesse passa dans ses yeux bleu vers gris, qu'elle masqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-"je... Je n'ai jamais rien obtenu facilement... Et je pense bien qu'en allant lui demander ça gentillement, il n'allait pas accepter... En lui faisant "peur" je me disais que ça allait marcher. Vous savez, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire beaucoup de mal..." dit-elle sans les regarder.

"Non, juste de l'égorger, mais c'est pas si grave, et ce ne serait pas une très grande perte, continua Edward le plus naturellement du monde. Mais c'est vrai que rien ne s'obtient pour rien...C'est le principe de l'échange équivalent, finit-il à voix basse, jetant un regard vers son frère. Donc, reprit-il avec un sourire qui semblait forcé, pour un service, il faudrait que tu lui en rendes un de même valeur, c'est tout...Et je ne pense que la menace entre dans la catégorie services de toute façon..."

La, Mickealle le regarda un peu lourdement.

-"J'ai perdu beaucoup de chose sans avoir rien en echange! Donc,tes machins d'echange d'equivalent, garde les pour toi t'entend!" finit-elle par crier.

Sans le vouloir, une chose l'avait frapper, une de ses cordes sensibles. Elle regarda encore Eward d'un regard froid, avant d'aller au fond du cachot, leur tournant le dos.

"On ne perd jamais rien pour rien, lui répondit-il. Mais parfois c'est vrai qu'li est dur de voir ce qu'on a gagné au change. Mais je te propose un moyen de te faire changer d'avis..."

Cette fois, c'en etait trop, elle finit par craquer. Elle se retourna violement, attrapa les barreaux entre ses mains tremblantes et hurla de toute ses force, de sa voix etrangler.

-"TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLE! J'AI PERDU MON PERE, MA MERE, TOUTE MA FAMILLE, J'AI TOUT PERDU!"

Elle commença a pleurer, mais ne lacha pas Edward des yeux.

-"Ce que j'ai gagner dans tout ça, c'est d'atterir dans la rue... Vivre seule, dans le froid... Voler... ET MEME DES CHOSES DON TU NE POURRAI JAMAIS Y PENSER!"

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à terre, elle se sentait honteuse... Elle avait craqué, et c'etait vraiment mal pour elle... Ele pleura en hoquetant, bruyament, tenant toujours les barreaux dans ses mains tremblantes.

"Et alors, répondit-il. C'est peut-être ça que tu as gagné, des choses que je ne pourrai même pas imaginer... Et crois-moi je m'y connais un petit peu en pertes douloureuses...Mais si tu ne veux pas, tant pis."

Il partit.

"Al, tu viens, demanda-t-il en se retournant. »

"Je...J'arrive."

Ils disparurent dans l'escalier.

"je n'ai rien gagner..." Chuchota-t-elle sans pour autant changer de position.

Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait dans ce bar, Kairi avait appris à connaitre tous les piliers de comptoir, mais aussi les clients plus occasionnels. Elle avait appris à retenir la moindre de leurs habitudes, leur place préférée, leur plat préféré...Elle savait aussi quand ils étaient d'humeur loquace ou pas, en bref, elle connaissait toutes leurs petites habitudes!

C'est pour ça qu'Andarielle adorait venir ici pour ce qui ressemblait le plus à de la détente dans sa vie. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à apprécier la jeune fille, qui était devenue ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Tout du moins, c'était une personne à laquelle elle pouvait se confier sans craintes. Et dieu seul sait à quel point elle en avait besoin ce soir-là. Cette tentative d'attentat sur le colonel Mustang lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote...Après tout n'était-elle pas censée participer au lourd dispositif prévu pour sa protection. Et puis en plus avoir à la garder après...Heureusement que Havoc avait été là, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir. C'est donc toute occupée à ses noires pensées que la jeune militaire s'assit à sa palce préférée, le plus loin possible de la porte dans un coin de la salle à l'ambiance très enfumée.

La jeune serveuse arriva le sourire au levre avec la commande habituelle pour la militaire.Mais elle perdit son sourie en voyant la mine de son amie

-Hey bien qu'est ce qui ne vas pas pour que tu fasse une tete pareille, demanda-t-elle en déposant le plateau. »

"Rien..J'ai du supporter la pire chose de tous les temps...Mais à part ça, tout va pourle mieux, répondit-elle sarcastique en attrapant son verre."

"Hola raconte moi sa! dis elle en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir

"Ouais, tu fais mieux de t'asseoir, répondit l'autre en faisant tourner son verre, comme si elle savourait d'avance les effets de sa déclaration."

"La tu m'intrigue etme afsi presque peur! Il s'est passer quelque chose de grave s'inquieta la jeune fille

"Aujourd'hui quelqu'un a essayé d'assassiner le colonel Mustang."

"QUOI!

"Kairi etais stupefaite qui aurait pu avoir envie d'assasiner Roy Mustang

"T'inquiète, il a survécu et n'a rien du tout...En même temps, il a un excellent garde du corps. Come quoi c'était vraiment un acte de désespérée, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même."

"A par ma soeur...bon ok reflexion conne c'est un coloenl tout le monde pourrais le tuer pensa t elle

"La serveuse soupira de soulagement il aurais fallu etre vraiment aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'lle craquais pour le colonel

Un sourire apparut sur els lèvre sde son interlocutrice.

"T'inquiète aps..Il n' apas été défiguré et encore beau comme au premeir jour..."

"Kairi rougis cela fesais au moins troi fois en une journee

"Et qui a esseyer de le tuerquestionna t elle

"Une folle, répondit Andarielle en se renfrogant quelque peu."

"Kairi fronca des sourcil : Comment sa

"Quelqu'un dont la santé mentale est défaillante, si tu préfères, précisa Andarielle en riant."

"J'avais compris commenca t elle a rire mais il existe beaucoup de fou de nos jours

"Qu'elle etais spn but et que lui est elle arriver

"Je l'ai gardée toute la jouréne et j'en sais absoluemnt rien...On a rien pu en tirer à part un: je suis trop malheureuse, pourquoi est-ce que je vis et tout le tralala...Je déeste les gens qui s'apitoyent sur leur sort!"

Elle avait presuqe crié la dernière phrase. Certains clients de la salle se retournèrent. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire d'excses.

"Peut etre a t elle des raison de sapitoyer sur son sort ...esseye doucement kairi pour ne pas ennerver son ami

"Et elle a aussi raison de tuer les espoirs des autres! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Et de rejeter ceux qui essaient de l'aider! Quand on refuse l'aide des autrees, on vient pas se palindre auprsè d'eux!"

"La serveuse ne dis rien sachant qu'il valais mieux laisser passer la tempete

"Et elle a osé traiter l'alchimiste d'acier de mauvaise herbe et elle a osé le..."

La seule personne pour laquelle la jeune femme semblait avoir plus d'admiration que pour l'alchimiste de Flamme, c'était bien le Full Metal. Et Kairir n'était pas sure qu'il n'y ait que de l'admiration dans sonr eagrd quand elle en parlait...

"Mais cela ne l'empecha pas de sourire, des que le nom de Edward Elric etais prenomcer c'etais comme si elle parlais de l'alchimist de Flamme

"Il faut que je me calme, dit l'autre en vidant son verre d'une traite."

"Et tu sais comment s'appelle cette folle qui a oser insulter Edward Elric et assasinner R...heu Mustang demanda la serveuse en rougissant un peu

"Même pas...A part nous traiter de batards de militaires ou de sales chiens de l'armée, elle nous a rien dit d'autre..."

"Bon je sais se qu'il me reste a faire...

"Je pourais la voir demainMa soeur m'a ORDONNER de donner un repas de roi pour celui ou celle qui oserais assainer l'alchimist de Flamme soupira t elle

"Tu sais, je crois qu'elle est vaguement sous le coup du secret défense, et que si t'es aps militaire tu as peu de chances de la voir...je pense que c'ets pour que persone ait les mêmes id ées qu'ellle...Ou alors c'est pour pouvoir la sortir pendant les grandes occasions au rayon bizarreries de notre monde!"

"Et toi tu peux pas m'aider demanda Kairi fesant les yeux de biche

"Hein! Non, mais ça va pas! Si je fais entrer du personnel non-qualifié, je risque de eprdre ma place et..."

Mais Andarielle fit l'erruer de reagrder son ami dans les yeux et elel craqua.

"OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, masi je ne te promets rien..."

En même temps, si elle sort ce reagrd-là devant Havoc elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut au quartier général... pensa-t-elle

"MERCI! souris elatant et saute au coup de son amie

'T'es la meilleur !

"On se calme;..Si ça se trouve, je pourrias rien faire, dit-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amie."

"Mais je te fais confia,ce et au pire je dirais que je luis la soeur de l'alchimiste de glace...quoique ...non je pense plutot que je me ferais expluser!Mais ...je te fais conffiance Andarielle !

"Oué, c'est sur que tu te ferais expluser si tu te avantes d'êtres sa soeur..Surtout sur le territoire du colonel Mustang!"

"Ouais et bonjour la Kairi griller ! grimaca la serveuse

"Il est pas violent, surtout pas avec les jeunes filles! Même son agressuer peut en témoigner..N'empêche, elle m'a fait une drôle d'impression (autre que de m'énerver incroyablement bien sur) mais..Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment uen drôe d'impression...Tu te redns compte qu'elle ne supportait pas de dire le mot"merci"...Tu vois quand je te aprlais de sa santé metnale défaillante! Psychoter à ce point pour un mot, c'était vraiment impressionnant..."

"Kairi commenca a avoir un doute...

-Tu pourrais me la decris physiquementLa jeune fille commencais a avoir un mauvais presentiment

"Grande, carrément mince, voire maigre, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille, et des yeux d'une couleur...disosn indéfinissalbe. Et surtout d'une vulgarité sans bornes!"

"Sa ne peux quand même pas être elle Elle n'oserais quand même pas! pensa Kairi legerement inquiete

"C'est yeux sa ne serais pas un melange de bleu vert et griselle suplia interieurement sont amie de la contredire

L'autre sembla rélféchir profondément pour se souvenir de ce détail.

"Ta pointe d evert, elle doit être vachement recherchée alors...Moi je n'a vu que du bleu et du girs, mais;.pourquoi tu la connais, ajouta-t-elle avec un reagrd soupconneux."

Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer que l'uen de ses rares amies soit impliquée dans une affaire de tentative d'attentat, mais si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait aucun remords à lui faire payer si il le fallait!

"Kairi remarqua la lueur soupconneuse et fut blesser que son amie puisse croire qu'elle puisse faire partir d'un attentat.Mais elle ne montra rien

Oui, c'est une cliente elle viens ici depuis quelque temps…

"Je savasi que ce bar avait une drôle de clientèle, dit l'autre en bougonant. Mais elle avait rien dit qui aurait pu laisser penser que c'était prémédité, ou rien sur ses commenditaires potentiels ou quelque chose! Une piste, n'importe quoi!"

"Soudain la jeune fille compris qu'elle avais ete un pion et sa elle ne supporte pas qu'on puisse la manipuler.Elle boullias d'une colere interieur la Mickaelle allais devoir lui rendre quelque comptes ...simplement pour avoir esseyer d'assanier roy!

Andarielle remarqua les yeux de son amie, habituellement si calmes et malicieux, qui brilaient d'une colère froide.

"Tu es sure que ça va? Ecoute, si tu veux, on peut y aller tout de suite. C'est Havoc et Fury qui doivent monter la garde, ça ne posera aucun problème..."

En plus, Andarielle vait une envie folel de retourner au Quartier Général en ce moment, vu que c'étati l'un des nedroits où elle se sentait le plus à l'aise au monde.

"Tu es sur que sa ne pose pas de problemeJe n'ai pas envie non plus de te faire perdre ta place!

"Manquerais plus que je perde ma meilleur cliente dis elle en se calment un peu souriant

"Si Havoc voit arriver deux jeunes filles, il osera rien dire, répondit la militaire en riant. Et Fury est très gentil aussi, tant que tu ne dis aps que tu manges les chiens! Et ne t'ne fais aps pour ma place, je ne risque pas de la perdre... Pas pour si peu en tous cas..."

Andarielle se leva et commença à partir.

"Tu vens, faut qu'on y arrive vant la relève de la garde sinon ce sera plus dur..."

"Kairi ria Dis a Fury que je risque que de trop caliner les chiens! elle se leva et se depecha de regiondre son amie.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickealle, toujours dans les cachot, etait installé dans un coin bien sombre de la piece froide et humide... Ce qui etait etonannt, c'est que depuis plusieurs heures deja, elle c'etait calmer, elle ne disait plus rien... Est ce qu'elle c'etait rendu compte de son erreur...?

"j'en est marre d'etre ici, je vais vraiment finir par me tuer moi, je vais exploser, putain de garde de merde, salle clebs" pensa-t-elle en voyageant sa dague de main en main...

Elle etait recrovillé sur elle, maudissant le monde entier, et surtout des personnes en particulier...

Justement, un de ceux qui occupaient à ce moment-là entra dans la pièce..Enfin plutôt une, qui fut acceuillie chaleuresuement par les deux gardines.

"Je t'ai manqué à ce point pour que tu reviennes pendant ton temps libre, dit Havoc en passant son bras autour de ses épaules."

"Non, c'est pour une amie, répondit la militaire en se dégageant de l'emprise du lieutenant."

"Comme tu veux, Andie, dit-il en reprenant son poste."

Elle se retourna l'air très énervé.

"ANDARIELLE! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je déteste quand tu m'appelles come ça! Tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle Jeannot, toi, lui crai-t-elle."

Pendant ce temps, Kairi s'approcha de la cellule pour mieux voir son occupante, alors que les cris d'Andarielle résonnaient dans le couloir.

Mickealle n'avait meme pas regarder les nouvelles arrivante, mais elle reconnu le bruit de pas qu'elle connaiscait par coeur... Elle releva son visage, les yeux ecarquillé et vit...

-"KAIRI!"

Elle se leva vite, et alla se mettre prés des barreaux, sans etre trop prés quand meme...

-"Excuse moi..."

"Et pourais je savoir de quoi tu t'excuse dit elle calmement.TROP calmement .Le genre de calme avnt une tempete qui allais etre terrible mais que ne pris pas en compte mick

A la grande surprise de ceux qui avais vu son "non self control", elle se fit toute petite, comme un chaton qu'on grondait...

-"de... Pour Roy... Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire de mal tu sais... Et puis tu sais comment je vie, c'etait un peu ma dernière chance..."

Elle trouvait ses pieds tres interessant tout d'un coup... Ce n'etait pas que la gamine l'impressionait, loin de la, mais... Elle avait des point faible, comme tout le monde, et les enfants en faisait partie... Et les personnes qu'elle aimait bien aussi.

-"pardon..."

Elle grimaça en disant cela, elle detestait ca! autant que dire "merci"... si pas plus...

"Kairi pris une grande inspiration et la tempete commenca.NON MAIS TU PEUX PAS REFLECHIR UN PEU AVANT D'AGIR,§§§

Elle ferma les yeux, rentrant sa tete dans ses epaules...

"TU CROIS VRIMENT QUE T'ALLAIS REUSSIR !LE COLONEL MUSTANG EST HAUT PLACER DONC PROTGER AVEC SA GARDE PERSONNEL PRESQUE!

"IL EXSITE D'AUTRE SOLUTION QUE LA VIOLENCE!ET MAINTENANT TU PEUX ME DIRE COMMENT TU VAS TE SORTIR DE CE MERDIER!

"ET PUIS POURQUOI TU T'ES SERVIS DE MOI BORDEL

Mickealle se gratta le mollet gauche de son pieds droit, regardant le mur droit, en gemissant un peu...

"les personnes que j'utilise... Je les tue normalement..."

"MUSTANG RIEN QUE SA! POURQUOI PAS LE GENERALISME AUSSI PENDANT QUE TU Y ES!

"j'aurais pu..." fit-elle simplement, toujours dans la meme position...

"Kairi etais rouge tellement elle cria .Andarielle en ecoutant la replique de la detenue se demanda si elle voulais mourir jeune

"NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMNT INCONSIENTE!TU TIENS DONC TANT QUE SA A MOURIR!

"TU A DEJA DE LA CHANCE DE RESTER EN VIE!

"pour ce que j'ai vecu, franchement, j'aimerais mieux!" lacha-t-elle brutalement.

Les trois militaires se firent tout petits, ils ne savaient pas dut out où se palcer.

"Le temps ets très chaud en ce moment, non, commmença Andarielle. On pourrait aller noire un vere entre collègues, non?"

"Excellente idée, continua Fury."

Des bruits de aps se firen tentendre dans le couloir. Tous se retournèrent. Havoc, Fury et Andarielle saluèenet simultanément laissant apsser leur colonel.

Mickealle, en le voyant, recupera un visage froid...

Celui-ci étauit suivi de très près par le full metal et son frère.

"Kairi s'arreta net en voyant arriver l'alchimist de Flamme

"La c'est a mon tour d'etre dans la merde pensa t elle

"t'es venu te venger cabot a petite queue!' lacha Mickealle ayant recuperer sa mauvaise humeur.

"désolé de te montrer se visage Kairi..." pensa-t-elle.

"Kairi se retourna ver mick et la regarda avec des yeux rond

Celle si etait en train de grohner comme un félin sur l'alchemist de Flamme...

"Bon, toujours aps de meilleure humeur, dit-il tout simplement. Elle va être très dificle à controler..."

"C'est pour ça que c'est elle qu'il nous faut, ajouta Edward. Un service contre un service, dit-il en s'adressant à Mick, ça mùe semble juste...Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois..un peu plus encline à coopérer."

"Ce que veut dire mon subordonné (Ed tiqua à ce mot) , continua Roy, c'est que nous te proposons une liberté sous conditions..."

Mickealle les regarda, puis un leger sourire naquit sur ses levres torturés...

"je sens que je vais pas aimé..." dit-elle simplement, rangeant sa dague sous son pull.

"Kairi ne pus s'emecher d'admirer le colonel .Pourvu qu'il ne me vois pas , qi 'il m'oublie qu'il ne me ramarque pas pensa t elle tres fors

"Lieutenant, dit Roy en s'adressant Andarielle. Venez ici!"

"Oui, Colonel!"

"Qui est cette jeune fille, demanda-t-il en désigant Kairi."

"pourquoi tu veux savoir ça toi!" demanda Mickealle en s'accrochant au barreaux, comme si elle voulait etre tres prés de Roy pour l'etrangler...

"Parce que j'aime à connaitre toutes les jeunes filles du Quartier Général, répondit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre même un bloc de glace."

"en plus d'etre un batard a petit queue, t'es un pedophile? si c'est pas beau ça!" dit Mickealle avant de rire, sans retenue.

"Nuance, je suis un grand romantique, peut-être la vie nous réunira-t-elle dans une dizaine d'années, dit-il sans répondre à la provocation de Mickealle."

"romantique?" demanda-t-elle avant de se reprendre un fou rire.

"Sa m'etonnerais .. dis elle en pensant a la reaction de sa soeur en apprennant qui lui faisait de la drague avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parler et se traiter de conne

Mickealle regarda Kairi, puis regarde Roy, redevenue serieuse.

"si tu la touche, je te castre, alors fait gaffe... la bougie..." menaca-t-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrié.

"Kairi regarda a nouveau Mickaelle elle ne savais plus trop quoi penser d'elle

"Un coup elle la manipule et une autre fois elle la protege

Roy blemit et commençait à perdre son calme. C'est alors qu'un Edward absolument hilare intervint(il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé le "bougie"):

"Quand tu auras fini les mots doux, tu pourras écouter le marché?"

Elle le regarda...

"vas y... mais c'est toi qui parle, je sais pas pourquoi,j'aime pas la voix de caniche de ton cher maitre..."

"Ca marche! Dis-moi déjà comment tu t'appelles?"

"C'est a se moment la que la serveuse apercu l'alchimist d'acier et son frere .

"Mickealle... Mais appelle moi Mick mon mignon..." intimma-t-elle amusée.

"Appelle-moi Ed alors...Mick, dit-il en rougissant et en détourannt la tte pour aps qu'elle ne le voie masi en vain."

"Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas comment je m'appelle !Je sais pas mentir !Et la elle craignais pour sa vie.Andarielle avais beau dire que Flamme etais gentil mais etant la souer de Lyra L'alchimiste de Galce ...elle avais aucune chance de rester en vie

"ok" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil... C'etait vraiment bizarre, ce gamin la calmait.

"On a besoin de gens comme toi en ce moment...alors si tu rendais quelques menus services à l'armée, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé...D'accord?"

"des services..." bredouilla-t-elle en palissant. "JAMAIS! je deteste etre commander!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu détestes le plus, demadna le blond en haussant les épuales, être commandée ou être enfermée?"

"..." elle reflechit... "joker"

"Bon, on peut encore te alisser toute la hit là-dednas pour que tu te déicdes, mais...Tu n'es pas commandée! Tua s toutes les cartes en main pour décider de ton avenir, c'est tout..Bon, je t'explique la suite, tu feras ton choix après. Voilà, je cherche qulque chose et je pesne que tes realtions doivent pouvoir noous doner des indicess. tu en serais pas un chien de l'armée, juste un indic en gros...Tu n'aurais donc de comptes à rendre à personne!"

Elle reflechit en pianotant sur les barreaux, les yeux dans le vague...

"si tu veux vraiment que je t'aide... il faut me dire ce que tu cherche..."

Elle le regarda, un leger mauvais sourire aux lévres.

"je vuex récupérer ce que j'ai perdu, dit-il en plongeant son reagrd dans le sien, sans ciller, bien décidé à al faire plier."

Grosse erreur de sa part...

"tiens... Interessant..." fit-elle toujours en le regardant dans les yeux...

Elle finit par sourire, mi-amusée, mi-attendrit.

"l'erreur est humaine... Tu l'as vite apprit..."

"Sed persevare diabolicum...C'est pour ça que je vuex réparer ems erreurs, aprce que moi je me préoccupe des conséquences de ems actes vis-a-vis des autres."

"si tu le dis..." fit-elle... "je... Pourquoi pas... J'accepte..."

Elle arrivait plus ou moins a lire dans les yeux, et elle avait vu des choses interessante... Il etait a la rechercher de la pierre philosophale, hein? Sa l'arrangeait...

"Parfait, dit-il en se reculant. Alors pour ce qui est des conditions...Tu devras être accopagnée par un militaire lors de tes missions de reconnaissance pour le compte de l'armée...C'es toujours d'accord?"

Elle plissa ses yeux en grognant un peu...

"obligée...?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

"Obligée, obligée, lui répondit Edward."

Mick vit Roy sourire en coin. Elle était sure qu'il allait porfiter et abuser de la situation

"a voir le sourire de l'autre bougie mal eteinte, je sens que je vais le regretter..." dit-elle pour elle meme... Mais comme d'habitude, l'envie etait de trop, la rage lui etait pris au ventre... Elle cracha de nouveau sur Mustang, en visant tres bien.

"et puis, je pourrais toujours les semer..." pensa-t-elle en souriant vainqueur a Roy.

"La jeune fille regarda la detenue choquer et surprise

Il s'essuya du revers de la main et tourna le dos à la jeune femme. Il parti en disnat tout simplement:

"Deux jours..."

Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça imperceptiblement.

Mickealle, elle, ne dit rien... Elle s'en foutait pas mal en fait.

"La jeune fille soupira en voyant le colonel partir.Il l'avais oublier!Elle avais eu beaucoup de chance

L'Alchimiste d4acier jeta un regard désolé à la prisonnière.

"Tant pis...Je reviendrai dans deux jours, dit-il e partant."

Il s'arrêta à al hauteur de la jeune serveuse.

Tu es l'amie de cette fille, n'est-ce pas? "

Il se pencha vers ellee t ajouta à voix basse:

"Arrange-toi pour être ce soir devant la porte est du quartier général."

Il aprtit avec son frère.

"Heureusement pour la jeune fille elle ne du pas repondre a la question de l'alchimist et espera que les gardes ne lui posreaient pas la même question

Mais même si Kairi echappa au calvaire de répondre, elle n'échappa à un long reagrd assasin d'Andarielle qui en disai long sur ce qu'elle pensait quant à la soudaine familiarité du Full Meatl avec la jeune fille.

"la jeune serveuse lui fis un sourire d'excuse en haussant les epaules

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, jeunes filles, dit Havoc en prenant Andarielle et Kairi par els épuales, mais vous n'êtes aps censés être là...A demain, Andarielle."

Celle-ci eut un reagrd reconnaissant au lieuteant qui pour une fois n'avait pas écorché son nom.

Une fois qu'elles se furent suffisemment éloignées, Andarille chuchpta à son amie:

"Qu'estc-e qu'il t'a dit, Edward?"

"La jeune fille ria!Pas de declaration d'amour si c'est sa qui t'inquiete dis elle en souraint les yeux brillant de nouveau

"Mais...pas dut out! Qu'ets-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, dit-elel en rougissant. Non, mais vu ton regard, ça avait l'air important..."

"La jeune fille redeviens serieuse Desolee mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire Andi... dit elle avec un sourire

Andarielle s'carta de son amie, resta trois aps en retrait, le visage baissé.

"Si tu ne veux aps en aprler, libre à toi...J'aurais du te laisser avec ton amie la teroriste, peu-être que tu lui aurais dit.Enfin, tuas raison, j'ai fait ce que je t'avais promis, je suis...libre de tout engagement. Bon, je vasi y aller, je pense que tu as à faire,e t moi, je reprends le service tôt demain matin, alors salut..."

Elle eut un petit sourire triste et lui fit en signe de la main lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle.

"Anda especee d'iddiote!s'ecria son ami!

"Si je peux pas te le dire c'est justement car je sais pas !

"Tu vas t 'immaginner quoi

"Oui! Idiote, parce que j'ai cru que tu me le dirais, idiote aprce que j'ai pesné que tu étais quelqu'n de fialb eet idiote aprce que je pensais qu'en te rendan tservice, je pourrais..."

Elle en vait els alrmes aux yeux, elle détestait sentir sa confiance trahie...

"Hola calme toi !C'es quoi cette histoire de trahisson

"Jmais je te trahirais !Ou tu es aller pecher cette idee

"Va savoir...Peut-être dans le fait qu'une fois que je t'ai été utile, tu me jettes quand je veux encore t'aider! Profites donc de l'aide de ta TRES chère amie qui est en prison..."

"Hey du calme! Je ne connais Mick depuis que quelque jours et je ne t'utilise pas!Kairi ne comprenais pas se qui arrivais a son amiePourquoi croyais elle qu'elle preferais mick a elle Serait elle jalouseSa pouvais expliquer des chose.Ou bien etais ce le comportement de l'alchimist de metal

"Laisse tomber, j'en ai marre de aprler avec une gamine comme toi, dit-elle en reprenant enfi contenance."

Enfin, avec ce genre de réponse, on pouva vraiemtn se deamdner laquelle était al plus gamine mais bon...Andarielle savait très bien que ceci avait toutes les chances de blesser son amie et de lu faire payer très cher...

"Elle avais eu juste .La derniere replique avais blesser la jeune fille qui ne comprenais vraiment plus rien a se qui se passait dans la tete de la militaire.Mais elle n'allais pas la laisser partir comme sa!

"Toi tu reviens la et m'expilque!Tu me reproche une chose que je ne sais pas alors explique moi!C'est parce que j'ai oser parler a Edward Elric

"Enfin pardon qu'IL m'a oser parler!

"J'en ai rien à fouttre du blondinet, répondit l'autre sans même se retourner (et heureusemnt sinon Kairi aurait vu des alrmes couler de ses yeux en temps normal si insensibles),et tu pourrasi aps comprendre!"

"Non la je comprend pas!Si tu n'esseye pas de m'expliquer c'est sur que je ne comprendrerais rien!Elle rattrapa son amie et constata que son amie pleurais.

"Andarielle...

"Laisse tomber, j'ai dit, sit-elle en essuaynt rageusment ses alrmes."

Dans son reagrd, Kairi vit qu'lell lui en voualit vraiment, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir vue dans une telle position de faiblesse.

"Je suis crevée...Laisse-moi aller me coucher, s'il te plaît!"

"D'accord...mais souviens toi que je suis toujours la pour toi...ne l'oublie pas... dit elle en partant laissant la militaire seul avec ses larmes

"Je ne risque aps de l'oublier, dit-elle à voix basse."


	4. Chapter 4

Finalement, comme tous les soirs, le soleil se coucha. Dans la pénombre naissante, on pouvait voir une petite silhouette se faufilait en direction du quartier général. Kairi arriva à la porte, où l'attendait déjà Edward et Alphonse.

"J'ai failli attendre, dit l'aîné en ayant l'air de fort mauvaise humeur."

"Ho sa va ! Les imprévus tu connais pas ?

"Quoi? Tu t'es perdu? Tu arrives pas à retrouver le chemin?"

"La jeune fille étais "un peu " de mauvaise humeur Dire que grâce à Ed elle s'étais disputé avec sa meilleure amie !

"Non mais grâce a toi j'ai peut être perdue une amie!

"C'est pas une grande perte, répondit-il sèchement."

"Onii-san, qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

"Rien, j'ai juste pas de temps à perdre avec des états d'âme, dit-il en repoussant son frère. Bon, on va pas avoir beaucoup de temps; Déjà que ça risquait d'être difficile, ça va devenir mission impossible avec le temps qu'on a perdu..."

"Onii-san!"

"Tais-toi! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer c'est ça!"

"Si tu arrêtais de blablater et en venais au fait dit elle sèchement. Et d'abord ne critique pas mes amies veux tu!Est ce que moi je me moque de ton frère ou de ta petite vie ? Non ! Alors tu fais pareil pour moi!

"Le jeune homme l'énervais de plus en plus et elle ne savais pas si elle allais pouvoir se retenir de pratiquer se que sa chère soeur lui avais enseigner

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Si il avait été possible de tuer avec un regard, Kairi n'aurait jamais vu son seizième anniversaire.

"Il va falloir que tu planques Mick pensant quelques temps. J'ai pensé que comme vous vous connaissiez déjà, ça ne te gênerait pas d'aider."

"T'oublie que elle se sert des autre et je ne sais pas si elle voudras rester avec moi

"Mais je vais faire se que je peux...

"Moi, je l'a fait sortir, le reste tu te débrouilles... Bon, en avant."

Il claqua dans ses mains, le posa sur le mur et y fit apparaître une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il passa le premier, puis fit singe aux autres de le suivre. Alphonse le suivit en se baissant (Ed avait fait la porte à sa taille) et demanda à Karir de le suivre.

"Kairi murmura a Alphonse : Il a manger quoi ton frangin aujourd'hui pour être si désagréable!

"Il est toujours comme ça..."

"J'ai entendu, dit Ed en revenant en leur lançant un regard mauvais."

"Kairi leva les yeux au ciel!

"Se qu'il peux être emmerdant aujourd'hui pensa t elle

"C'est libre demanda t elle

"Non, naturellement tous les militaires sont dans la cour, mais je suis quand même venu vous chercher..."

"Ho alors je peux te laisser te démmerder et emmener Al prendre l'apperot avec moi dit elle avec une fausse bonne humeur!

"Non, j'ai besoin d'Al pour faire évader Mick...Et j'ai aussi besoin de toi pour la convaincre, alors on y va...S'il vous plaît!"

"Kairi soupira. Ok qu'on termine cette affaire au plus vite.

"Elle ne pouvais résister au mot "s'il vous plait"

Trois ombres se faufilèrent dans la cour du quartier général. Deux murs ouverts par alchimie plus tard, ils arrivèrent directement dans la prison de Mickealle. Ed émergea en premier de la porte.

"C'est bon, dit-il à l'adresse des autres."

"La grande armure et la jeune fille suivirent l'alchimist d'état

Mickealle se retourna lentement, ayant une brique en main... Elle n'avait pas fait la morte, elle était en train de casser doucement le mur en retirant chaque brique, sans faire de bruits... D'ailleurs, il y avait déjà un petit tas prés d'elle...

-"mais... Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici...?" demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé, tenant toujours la brique, et dans l'autre main sa dague.

"A ton avis ! On viens t'apporter l'apperot!

"Kairi se demanda se qu'elle avais a être ironique aujourd'hui ...peut être que le caractère de sa soeur détenais sur elle...

"Tu comptais vraiment t'échapper en démontant le mur, dit Edward un grand sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'on arrive, sinon tu allais y passer longtemps au fond de ta prison!"

Elle le regarda d'abord méchamment, puis sourie amusée.

-"Je n'allais pas resté a rien faire..."

Elle déposa la brique, remit sa dague sous son pull et alla se planter devant eux.

-"On y va?"

"Pas de problème. Par contre, dit Edward en se reculant un peu et en allant se planquer derrière son frère, pour pouvoir passer discrètement il va falloir que tu te plaques...Si tu vois où je veux en venir..."

Il a tendait les hurlements outragés de la jeune femme et sa réaction probablement violente.

"Kairi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le comportement du Full Metal

-"De... quoi...?" demanda-t-elle d'abord lentement.

Elle se rapprocha de Edward, pour sûrement l'étrangler, mais s'arrêta juste en fasse de lui, plantant son regard bleu vert gris dans celui or du garçon.

-"et on peut savoir pourquoi...? Je peux très bien partir après tout... Et puis, a quoi cela me servirai-t-il de me cacher...?"

Cela se voyait bien qu'elle essayait de garder son sang froid...

"Pour une raison simple."

Il avait totalement repris son sérieux.

"Je tiens à ma qualification, et je ne la perdrai pas pour te sortir de là. Or on a plus le temps de passer avant la relève, et on va forcément se faire prendre au retour..."

-"je m'occuperais d'eux dans ce cas la, pas de problème..." rétorqua Mickealle en sortant sa dague, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres "ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais fuir une bagarre..."

"Kairi se demanda pourquoi elle avais accepter ...

"MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE!S'écria Kairi!

-"he! Kairi! Mais enfin!" s'exclama Mickealle à l'intention de la gamine.

"Si on vous gêne, vous le dites, les coupa le full metal."

Mickealle soupira et le regarda...

Un peu tu vois répondis t elle sur le même ton.

-"Si tu veux bien, on arrangera sa plus tard Kairi!" ordonna Mickealle sur un ton ferme, mais doux en même temps.

"Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquer moi ?

"Fallait y réfléchir avant de venir faire évader une dangereuse terroriste, dit simplement Edward. Alors Mick, tu acceptes?"

-"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TERRORISTE!" lâcha Mickealle sans le vouloir "est ce que j'ai le choix de toute façon!"

"On a toujours le choix, dit-il en souriant. Et le terroriste, je le pensais pas. .c'est juste ce qu'il y a marqué dans le rapport te concernant!"

"Dommage t'aurais pu l'égorger pour moi chuchota la serveuse a la prisonnier

-"Pour que tu es des ennuies par mes ennemies, sans façon puce!" fit Mickealle un peu amusée.

"Kairi se demanda se que pouvais bien lui trouver Andarielle !

"Oui mais au moins j'aurais eu la paix grogna t elle

-"BON!" hurla Mickealle "on peut foutre le camp oui ou merde! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE!"

"Si Monsieur veux bien dit elle en s'adressant a l'alchimist

"Monte-là dedans, dit Alphonse en ouvrant son plastron et en se baissant."

"La porte est grande ouverte, grommela l'alchimiste en question."

-"..." Mickealle resta interdite... "Heu... C'est normal que c'est vide la dedans...?"

"Ralleur

"On t'expliqueras sa une autre fois monte!

"Si ça avait pas été vide, comment tu serais entré, dit Edward comme si une armure c'était totalement naturel."

En y réfléchissant, c'était le cas pour lui!

-"pourquoi sa ne me semble même pas bizarre...?" fit Mickealle pour elle même, montant dans l'armure en grommelant des insanités "Bordelle! POURQUOI FAUT QUE JE ME CACHE! J'aimerais mieux me battre!"

"Peut être parce qu'on veux pas se battre !

"Ca me gêne un petit peu aussi, mais...dit Alphonse. Je préférerais vous avoir marcher à côté personnellement..."

"C'est ça.On la voit avec nous, on m'enlève mon titre, on me jette en prison et tu finis comme un sujet d'études pour tous les alchimsites. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, dit Edward en leur ouvrant la porte. Passez devant, je refermerai derrière nous et essaierais de vous faire gagner du temps...Je vous retrouve plus tard!"

Il poussa son frère et Kairi dans la porte el referma derrière eux.

Aller partons vite d'ici

-"TE FAIT PAS AVOIR MAUVAISE HERBE!" hurla Mickealle a l'intention d'Edward.

"Le mur est épais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'ait entendu, dit Alphonse."

Un hurlement leur parvint de l'autre côté.

"J'en connais une qui ne te pardonnerais pas pensa amèrement la serveuse

"C'est qui que tu traites de petite pousse à peine germée qui dépasse même pas du sol!"

"Je crois que si ria Kairi

Mickealle eut un énorme fou rire.

"Il ...faut...y aller réussi à articuler Kairi entre deux fou rire.

"C'est pas bien de vous moquer de mon grand frère, dit Alphonse. C'est pas sa faute s'il est pas très grand..."

Il avait l'air peiné par l'hilarité des jeunes filles.

-"Si je me moquait, je dirai quelque chose de bien moins gentil..." Rétorqua Mickealle.

"Moi personnellement je me moque pas de sa taille mais de son énervement!

-"Bon, c'est pas que être dans le corps métallique de... du frèro me dérange, mais quand même!" fit Mickealle.

"Tu peux m'appeler Alphonse, dit-il. Attention, ça risque de secouer un peu."

Ils se mirent en route.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas des portes, Onii-san les refermera."

"Mais bon assez de rigolade allons nous en avant de se faire repérer et ...tuer. »Elle s'imaginait dans les mains du colonel la réduisant en cendre rien que pour être la sœur de l'alchimist de Glace.

"C'est bien sa qui m'inquiète pensa tout bas Kairi

Ils réussirent enfin à sortir. Alphonse s'ouvrit (pas trouver de meilleures formulations) et laissa sortir Mickealle.

"Et maintenant, vous allez où, demanda Alphonse."

"Chez moi

Mickealle descendit, se tendit et regarda Alphonse.

-"Dans la rue... Sous des cartons... Enfin, ou je pourrais passer la nuit" dit-elle avant de rigoler.

"Je...je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, dit Alphonse.

-"Je suis habituer tu sais trésor" intima Mickealle en lui souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, dit-il. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, dit-il."

"Pas la peine Al .Elle vient avec moi.

-"mais... Enfin, pas la peine tu sais! Et puis, tu serais capable de me faire confiance...? Je pourrais te faire du mal tu sais..." répondit-elle a Alphonse, sans faire attention a la réponse de Kairi.

"Je ne pense pas que tu me puisses me faire du mal, répondit-il, et en plus, je te fais déjà confiance...Kairi, ou tu habites?"

Mickealle restais la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés...

"Il me fait... Confiance...? Mais il est dingue!" pensa-t-elle toujours dans le même état.

-"Pas la peine que tu sache... de toute façon, je n'irais pas chez elle..;" rétorqua Mickealle.

"Pars la ! Suivez moi dites elle a Mick et Al.

"D'accord, dit l'alchimiste en lui emboîtant le pas. Tu viens, Mick? Tu pourras toujours partir après!"

Des alarmes se mirent à résonner au quartier général.

"Je crois qu'ils viennent de s'apercevoir que tu n'étais plus là, dit simplement Alphonse."

"Et puis de toute façon tu dois m'expliquer quelque petites chose et je t'ai invité à prendre l'apperot alors...

"Dépêchons nous!

-"J'AI AUTE CHOSE A FAIRE!" hurla Mickealle, prête a partir en courrant.

"Bien si sa te dérange pas tu le fera plus tard !

"Reste avec nous!"

"J'ai pas envie qu'un certain alchimist me réduit en cendre moi!

"De qui tu parles, demanda Alphonse."

"Roy Mustang...

Mickealle réfléchit en quatrième vitesse.

-"Au moins voir ou tu habites Kairi, puis je vais faire ce que je dois faire... sa va, tout le monde est content!" demanda Mickealle en remarquant qu'on ne l'écoutais même pas.

"TRES! Dis la serveuse en souriant à pleine dent

"Oui!"

-"ALLER! ON FOU LE CAMP! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des clebs de l'armée au fesses moi!" dit Mickealle qui commençait déjà à courir lentement, pour que les deux autres la suivent.

"Heu Mick…

-"OUI! JE SAIS! Mais si tu courrais plus vite SA NOUS AVANCERAIS!" hurla Mickealle en la tirant après elle.

"Heu ...c'est de l'autre coter que j'habite…

Alphonse étouffa un petit rire.

Elle s'arrêta net, sa rage déformant son visage.

-"si on se fait avoir par les clebs de l'armée, je serais c'est a cause de qui..." dit-elle avant de grogner comme un gros félin, perdant vraiment son self-control.

"Kairi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de se mettre à courir cette fois dans la bonne direction suivis d'une évade et d'une armure.

"Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour les militaires, moi, dit Alphonse. Si Onii-san a dit qu'il s 'en occupait, on ne se fera jamais attrapé."

"Avec Ed il faux s'attendre au tout !

-"C'est a voir sa..." rétorqua Mickealle en courrant aisément.

Nos trois "héros arrivèrent enfin chez la serveuse. C'était une maison blanche à un étage et un petit jardin. Les volet apparaissaient noir bien qu'en plein jour ils étaient de couleur bleu foncer.

"La serveuse ne les laissa pas le temps d'admirer plus la maisonnette. Elle les invita à entrer a l'intérieure...

"C'est joli comme maison, dit Alphonse en entrant."

-"Je dois aller faire un truc..." rétorqua gentiment Mickealle, en restant sur le pas de la porte "je reviens dans moins d'une heure!"

Puis elle partie en courrant.

"Si ton frère essaie de me tuer tu me protégera ? demanda Kairi a Alphonse

"Bien…Bien sur, mais pourquoi, il voudrait te tuer?"

"Je suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait que je l'ai laissé partir...

"Peut-être.. .Mais il ne sait pas où te trouver alors tu es tranquille!"

"Si tu le dis...

"Soudain un petit bruit se fit entendre.

"Puis un éclaire de couleur se dirigea vers la jeune serveuse. Salut ma belle ! Dis la jeune fille en prenant un petit chat dans ses bras

"Il est trop mignon, dit Alphonse en voyant l'adorable boule de poils."

"Elle c'est une chatte corrigea la jeune fille

"Elle est trop mignonne."

Qui n'a jamais vu une armure avec des yeux en forme de coeur ne pourrait pas imaginer la surprise de Kairi.

"Heu... Tu veux lui donner à manger ?

"J'adorerais, lui répondit-il. J'adore les chats, mais je n'en aurais jamais malheureusement..".

"Kairi lui donna la petite chatte dans les bras de l'armure et indiqua a Al ou se trouvais ses croquette .Puis ils commencèrent a attendre le retour de Mick tout en s'occupant de Nephtys

Une bonne heure plus tard, on pu entendre un bouquant pas croyable, des aboiement, et surtout, des miaulements dans la rues... Puis, tout d'un coup...

-"OUVRER CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE! MMMMAAAAAAA!"

Quelque chose, qui n'était autre que Mickealle, frapper comme une dératée sur la porte, la faisant presque s'écrouler, alors que les aboiements commencer a ce rapprocher dangereusement.

"Kairi délaissa le chat et se dépêcha à aller ouvrir à la jeune femme

"Tu fais drôlement bien le chat, dit Alphonse, sans quitter le petit chat des yeux."

Mickealle ne les écouta pas, la poussa, referma la porte, laissant les milliers de chiens dehors et alla à l'autre bout de la salle en miaulant comme une folle.

Tu fais drôlement bien le chat.

"Kairi regarda son ami avec une goutte derrière la tête.

"Il n'avais pas a dire Mickaelle était quelqu'un de ...Spéciale

Celle ci était dos au mur, se souffle court, les yeux écarquillés en fixant la porte comme si quelque chose d'affreux risquait de la défoncer pour aller la chercher... Après plusieurs et longues seconde ainsi elle se laissa glisse sur le mur en soupirant, mais dés que son fessier toucha le sol et se remit directement debout en hurlant de douleur.

"Kairi leva un sourcil signe de curiosité.

Mickalle le remarqua et se retourna, lui montrant ses fesses... Tout le tissu du pantalon, qui normalement caché ses fesses était déchiré, on pouvait donc avoir une jolie vue sur son boxer noir ou coulé de la Bave de chien...

-"je... hais... les... clebs..." articula Mickealle en regardant ses fesses déchiqueté.

"Pourtant, les chiens ne sont jamais agressifs sans raison, fit remarquer Alphonse."

"Kairi fut pris d'un fou rire .Elle en pleurais presque.

-"ON SE SENT SOUTENUE DIS DONC!" hurla Mickealle en posant ses doigts sur ses fesses, mais ils n'y avaient pas été de cross mort... "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais a chaque fois qu'un chien me voit, il me cour après..."

"Et est-ce que tu en as peur?"

"La jeune fille repris son fou rire. Quoi de plus étonnant a se qu'on son amie qui a des comportement de félin ne soit pas aimer des chiens ?

-"Evidement que j'en est peur, je marche dans la rue, je passe a coter d'un chien et puis il se retourne et me cour après! Dés qu'il me sente, ou me voit, il essaye de me déchiqueter! JE HAIS LES CLEBS!" hurla-t-elle en regardant son fessier, les larme aux yeux "j'ai même pas d'autre pantalon... j'ai rien... Je vais constamment sentir un courrant d'air au cul moi... je hais les chiens!"

"Kairi réussit enfin à s'arrêter et essuya une larme qui coulait. Je peux toujours te prêter des affaire a ma soeur de toute façon elle m'avais demander de donner se qu'il ne lui allais plus a quelqu'un.

"Donne-moi ton pantalon, je pourrai faire…

-"A t'as soeur... sa veut dire vêtements de fille, hors de ...!" rétorqua Mickealle avant de se faire interrompre par Alphonse "qu'est ce que tu va faire Al...?"

"Je suis quand même un alchimiste, répond il- un peu boudeur..."

"Kairi recommença à rire. Il n'avais pas a dire Mick était vraiment un phénomène!

-"Alchi..." fut-elle prête a repéré avant de sursauter "heu... non, sa va, je veux bien les affaires de la soeurette de Kairi!"

En fait elle mentait, mais l'alchimie en général lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir... Elle préfère encore porter des vêtements de fille, tant pis pour son amour propre!

"Ne t'inquiète pas Mick ma soeur ne porte pas QUE des vêtements de filles dit elle en souriant

Mickealle eut un sourire d'espoir.

-"vrai...?"

"Oui vrai!

"Par contre c'est ...comment dire...tu le verra toi même dit la serveuse qui commençais a rougir.

-"Je crains le pire la tout d'un coup..." dit Mickealle qui grimaça en imaginant mille et une chose pas possible...

"Disons que sa met en valeur notre féminité dit elle rouge pivoine

-"AARRRGGG!" hurla Mickealle en reculant d'au moins une dizaine de pas "AUTANT MIEUX RESTE LES FESSES A L'AIR!"

"Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas très décent..."

"Mais elle n'a pas que sa ! Heureusement pensa t elle.

"Bon je te montre et tu choisi ok ?

Mickealle grimaça... Puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en faire à sa mode après tout...

-"ok..."

"La jeune fille conduisit Mick dans la chambre de l'alchimist de Glace. C'était une chambre assez grande mais il y régnais un désordre fou!Des vêtement par terre tout comme des livre des notes et d'autre affaire appartenant a sa soeur traînais sur le lit le bureau est par terre.

Désolée j'ai pas eu encore le temps de ranger ce bordel s'excusa la jeune fille un peu honteuse du désordre de sa sœur

La curiosité de la jeune femme pris le dessus, elle se mit à quatre pattes et regarda un peu tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre...

-"c'est rien..." dit-elle un peu absente, regarda l'intérieur d'un livre qu'elle finit par jeter derrière elle, fouinant encore par tout, a quatre patte.

Une goutte apparut sur le coin de la tête à la jeune fille devant le comportement de l'évadée.

-L'armoire et la indiqua t elle Choisi se que tu veux.

Elle ne dit rien, la regardant puis se remit debout, assez bizarrement, comme si on redresser une poupée désarticuler puis elle a alla vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit...

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche comme un poisson. Des dizaines de vêtement allant de la robe de soirée au simple jean étais réuni.

Vas y choisi se qui te plais !

"héhéhé!" ricana Mickealle en prenant le jeans le plus large et le plus grand. Elle retira celui troué qu'elle avait et l'enfila, puis elle chercha un pull aussi large que le pantalon (qui tenait grasse à ces larges hanches) et le plus masculin possible. -"Il... Il y a une chose sur mon corps... que je ne dois pas montrer... tu peux fermer les yeux...?" demanda Mickealle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil mi-suppliant, mi-ennuyé.

"La serveuse haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien. Elle laissa Mick se changer et sortit de la chambre.

Mikealle la regarda sortir... Elle soupira et retira lentement son pull en grimaçant, dévoilant ainsi un dos mutilé, rempli de cicatrice en tout genre...

-"je ne sais pas comment elle aurait réagit en voyant ça..." fit-elle pour elle même...

De l'autre cote de la porte Kairi se posais des questions. Cela ne faisait peut être pas longtemps qu'elle connaissait Mickaelle mais elle étais tout sauf pudique !

-"Tu sais ce que je pense hm?" fit une voix féminine de derrière Kairi, doucement.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers Mick.

"Et bien sa te vas bien dit elle en souriant.

Elle lui sourie. Elle n'avait fermé que 3 boutons de la chemise, mettant une épaule a nue, le ventre à l'air... Elle l'avait mit, mais mal en fait...

"Mais rhabille toi un peu si tu veux pas trop choquer Al !

-"il finira par voir un corps nu de jeune fille de toute façon, au moins il aura l'air moins con quand il fera "ça" avec une fille! Maintenant j'ai envie de voir sa réaction tiens..." dit-elle avant de courir, pour aller voir Al.

"Kairi leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce comportement lui faisait penser celui de sa soeur, peut être que c'est pour sa qu'elle s'entendais bien...

Al se retourna après avoir enfin réussi à détacher son regard de la mignonne petite boule de poils, et son regard se posa sur la tenue limite décente de Mickeallle.

"Ça te va bien, mais ça change drôlement, dit-il après un long silence."

Mikealle grimaça comme un enfant qu'on aurait privé de sucette...

-"j'aurais cru que tu réagirai plus que ça... Et c'est vrai que sa change! Mais le même vêtements pendant 1 ou 2 ans, évidement heu..." expliqua-t-elle avant de rire un peu.

"Kairi explosa de rire devant le comportement de Mick

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demanda Al qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes filles."

En même temps, il était un spécialiste psychologie edwardienne pas en psychologie féminine.

"Rien hahaha c'est Mick qui me fais rire dis et elle en souriant a pleine dent

-"moi...?" demanda l'intéressé en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant la gamine.

"Oui, on dirais que tu veux absolument que Al soit choqué ou qu'il est toute ton attention !

Contre attente, les joues de Mickealle se teintèrent d'un joli rouge.

-"Mais, enfin, non! Et pourquoi je ferai sa! J'en tire rien!" rétorqua difficilement la jeune femme à la peau bronzée.

"Kairi s'arrêta de rire et une lueur de malice apparu dans son regard

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe... Elle aimait bien Kairi, elle la connaissait assez bien... et ce genre de regard n'inspirait rien de bon...

-"t'as pas quelque chose a manger? J'ai faim moi!" fit tout d'un coup Mickealle, changeant complètement de sujet.

"Viens je vais te montrer la cuisine

"Je vais devoir y aller, avant que mon absence ne soit trop remarquée, commença Alphonse en partant et en laissant els deux jeunes fille seules."

"D"accord au revoir Al dit la serveuse

Mickealle grimaça un peu, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-"bye Al"

"J'essaierai de revenir vous voir toutes les deux!"

"Tu es le bien venu ici Reviens quand tu veux

"Et dis a Ed de ranger sa mauvaise humeur quelque pars si il veux venir ici ajouta elle

-"t'es pas sympa..." fit remarqué Mickealle.

"Oui...C'est d'accord! Bye, dit-il en leur adressant un signe de la main et en refermant la porte derrière lui."

"Si moi je n'ai pas été sympa alors lui il a été monstrueux répliqua la jeune fille

"Mais dis moi...tu ne craquerais pas un petit peu pour ce cher Al ?dis elle en souriant son regard brillant de malice.

La même goutte de sueur de tout a l'heure refit son apparitions...

-"tu sais Ed semble ronchon, mais il est sympa, sa mauvaise humeur c'est une sorte de barrière qu'il c'est mit si tu veux... Il faut pas lui en vouloir... C'est comme moi avec ma froideur légendaire!" dit-elle comme si elle avait pas entendu la dernière question.

"Mais toi tu n'a pas répondu a ma question continua la jeune fille qui fit mine de ne rien entendre

-"Une question? Qu'elle question? Et puis merde a la fin, j'ai faim moi! T'as un poulet?" demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

"Kairi se remit à rire. Il doit en rester normalement

-"génial!" répondit Mickealle, la Bave aux lèvres.

"Mick interrogea la jeune fille

Elle dirigea lentement son regard vers la gamine, craignant encore à devoir esquiver une question en particulier...

-"oui...?" demanda-t-elle...

"Celle ci sourie a pleine dent: Ta bien fais de choisir Al et non Ed.

-"MAIS SA VA PAS! EST CE QUE C'EST DES CHOSES À DIRE! ET PUIS J'AI CHOISIS PERSONNE POUR RIEN DU TOUT!" hurla la jeune femme, prenant encore une teinte rougeâtre aux joues "et puis Ed n'est pas si mal, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle et bordelle, j'ai faim! poullleeeetttt! vviiiaaaannndddeeeee!"

"Kairi se remit à rire et apporta "le fameux poulet"Mais oui je te crois Mick

-"Je suis trop vieille pour mentir..." rétorqua Mickealle en mangeant le poulet comme... un barbare.

"Mais bien sur !

-"Si tu savais comme je suis vieille..." murmura Mickealle avant de prendre une cuisse de poulet et d'essayer de se la mettre entière en bouche pour la manger plus rapidement.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? demanda la gamine

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour signaler que ce n'était pas important et mit la cuisse dans sa bouche, lui faisant des joues de hamster.

"Kairi essaya quand même de se retenir pour ne pas trop vexer son amie

"koif?" demanda Mickealle en mâchant la cuisse, regardant Kairi de face... lui donnant l'air d'être encore plus un hamster...

"Mais n'y réussi pas et se remis a rire comme une bossue

Mickealle la regarda, puis sortie la cuisse de poulet de sa bouche, ou il ne restait que l'os lui même, plus aucun morceau de viande...

-"sa faisait longtemps que j'en avait plus mangé..." remarqua Mickealle avant de prendre l'autre cuisse, et de refaire la même chose.

"Elle regarda la cuise de poulet avec des yeux rond. Sa c'est se qu'il s'appelle avoir de l'appétit !

Quelques minutes plus tard (et les joues de hamster aussi) Mickealle finit le poulet, ne laissant que des os.

-"wa la vache! C'était bbooonnnnn" gémit Mickealle avec des larmes de pur bonheur aux coins des yeux. Dis moi sa fais combien de temps que ta pas manger comme sa ? questionna la cadette

Mickealle semblant réfléchir, puis compta sur ses doigts...

-"cette année, non... l'année dernière non plus... hheeuuuu... il y a... mmmhhhhh... 2 ou 5 ans... je ne sais plus..." répondit vaguement Mickealle en réfléchissant, regardant le plafond.

"Tu plaisante la ! s'écria la jeune fille un peu plus que surprise

-"a par t'es petit ragoût, les morceau de viande que je vole, et le pain que je vole aussi... Je ne mange rien d'autre..." répondit-elle en la regardant cette fois.

"Kairi se demandais se qu'il s'étais passer dans la vie de Mickealle pour qu'elle soit obliger de voler pour se nourrir. Mais elle ne lui posa pas de question. Elle lui en parlerait si elle le voudrait. Elle n'aimait pas forcer les gens à tout lui raconter.

-"heu... dis Kairi... Dans t'es réserve, t'as pas des sardines...?" demanda Mickealle, mi-ennuyé, mi-envieuse.

"Heu...elle la regarda surprise...je sais pas ...mais je peux toujours regarder dit elle en partant vers la cuisine

Mickealle écouta attentivement, pour savoir si elle allait avoir son "dessert" ou pas, de la bave coulant sur son menton.

"Tu as de la chance dis la gamine en revenant avec un boite de sardine. C'était la dernière

Mickealle poussa un cri aigue de pure joie, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-"OOUUIII!"

Kairi secoua la tête mais souris en donnant la boite à Mick


	5. Chapter 5

Les alarmes du Quartier Général brisaient le calme et paisible silence de la nuit lorsqu' Alphonse y revint. Il préféra passer par la grande porte puisque tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre et qu'il avait peu de chances de passer inaperçu dans de telles conditions.

"Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il au garde (même s'il avait une petite idée, mais...)"

"On a eu une évasion! La fille qui a essayé d'assassiner le Flame alchemist! Mais personne ne sait comment elle s'y est prise. .Il n'y a ni tunnel, ni rien! C'est comme si elle s'était évaporée!"

Alphonse laissa les gardes à leurs hypothèses farfelues... La seule chose qu'il craignait à présent, c'est que quelqu'un d'intelligent fasse le lien entre cette évasion miraculeuse et un certain alchimiste de sa connaissance... Il n'avait plus qu'à compter sur la prudence et la discrétion de son frère.

Mais qu'est -ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça? Si c'était la seule chose capable de les protéger, autant monter le tribunal militaire tout de suite, parce que quelqu'un allait sûrement découvrir le pot aux roses assez vite!

Il retrouva enfin son frère au détour d'un couloir.

"Onii-san!Tu as entendu ça! »

"Pourquoi ça t'étonne? Tu as participé à cette évasion, non?"

"Mais quelqu'un risque de faire le rapprochement, et tu risques de perdre ta qualification!"

"Personne ne fera le lien avec moi!"

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sur, cria Alphonse."

"Parce que le dernier tour dans le mur, je l'ai refermé à l'aide d'un cercle de transmutation. Donc même si quelqu'un trouve que cette évasion s'est fait par le biais de l'alchimie, on me soupçonnera même pas! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais elles sont où? Il faut que j'aille lui parler, dit Edward."

"Je vais t'y emmener, mais à une seule condition, répondit malicieusement son petit frère."

"Laquelle, s'enquit son frère avec des yeux ronds."

"Il faut que tu ranges ta mauvaise humeur au placard, dit Al en rigolant."

"QUOI ! MAIS JE NE SUIS JAMAIS DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR, hurla le full metal."

"La preuve, répondit tout simplement Alphonse, très philosophe."

Les deux frères sortirent de la base, et se dirigèrent vers chez Kairi. Après tout, Mickealle leur devait une faveur...C'était le principe de l'échange équivalent!

Apres que Mick ait terminé son dessert, Kairi s'était mise à caresser Nephtys dans le canapé

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait la fenêtre quand elle aperçut certains alchimistes de sa connaissance.

« MICK, AL EST DE RETOUR AVEC LE BLOND, cria la serveuse en se levant pour ouvrir. »

Mickealle bailla, installée depuis déjà un petit moment dans un coin, comme un animal...

-"Ils vont me saouler... Une fenêtre ouverte?" fit Mickealle en elle même, cherchant une issue des yeux.

On frappa à la porte de la jeune serveuse, vite et fort, ce qui montrait que Edward n'avait pas exactement suivi la consigne sur sa mauvaise humeur.

Kairi soupira mais alla quand même ouvrir. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte une boule de poils sauta au visage de la première personne, a savoir...Ed.

"KYAAA! Mais qu'est que c'est que cette saloperie, hurla-t-il (de son hurlement si caractéristique."

La suite des propos tenus par le full metal pendant qu'il se débattait avec Nephtys ne peut être retranscrit ici, de peur de choquer nos jeunes auditeurs...

Nephtys fuit pour se cacher derrière la grande armure.

« Tu veux bien laisser ma chatte tranquille, ordonna la jeune fille

"C'est pas moi qui ai commencé, dit-il pour se défendre et toujours en hurlant."

_Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait-il produire autant de décibels ,_ pensa Kairi.

"Pourrais tu arrêter de hurler ? Il y a des personnes qui voudraient dormir à cette heure, répondit calmement Kairi. Et puis je suis sur que Nephtys croyais que c'était Al, sourit elle. »

"C'est ça! C'est vrai que je ressemble à mon frère comme deux gouttes d'eau, continua-t-il sur le même volume. Pourquoi tous les animaux se sentent-ils obligés de me sauter dessus, dit-il en soupirant."

-"Parce que t'es mignon peut-être?" demanda une voix féminine.

Mickealle se mit debout, montrant qu'elle avait tout suivi.

"t'es venu ici pour le « marché"... c'est sa...?"

Edward rougit au compliment (du moins, si c'en était vraiment un...) et répondit:

"Oui...En fait, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à expliquer..."

"Kairi leva les yeux au ciel en entendant dire que le Full metal était mignon.

-"beaucoup...? Je sens que je vais pas aimé..." fit Mickealle en grimaçant, se rapprochant de Edward.

"Pourquoi tu as peur de pas tout comprendre, lui dit-il en souriant."

Elle eut un sourire mais ébourrifa les cheveux du garçon, comme pour ce venger.

-"joue pas a ce jeu la avec moi toi..."

"Bon, c'est pas que ça me dérange particulièrement, mais on risque d'en avoir pour longtemps, et j'ai pas trop envie de rester à la porte..."

-"Faut le dire si t'as froid au fesses..." dit Mickealle avant de regarder Kairi "il peut rentré? A moins que tu ne l'apprécie vraiment pas, jusqu'a le laisser dehors... sinon je sors avec lui si il faut..."

"Même si elle veut pas je rentrerai, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole."

"Onii-san, attends moi, dit Al en lui emboîtant le pas et en faisant un petit coucou de la main à Mick en passant."

Celle ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-"tu fais comme tu veux... bon, tu m'explique?" demanda Mickealle en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête, à l'aise.

"C'st simple...Je t'ai dit qu'il s'agissait de missions de reconnaissances. En fait, tu vas devoir chercher des renseignements pour m'aider dans mes recherches, dit il en s'affalant sur le canapé sans même demander son avis à la propriétaire des lieux."

-"Heureusement que le chat n'était pas sur le fauteuil, sinon t'aurais plus de fesses..." commenta celle-ci avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé où était Edward

"je veux bien... Mais j'ai certaines règle a respecté que je ne peux "plié a mes 4 volonté"..."

"Bon, donne tes conditions tout de suite, ça m'évitera de me faire des illusions!"

-"Personne avec moi, je devrais être seule... N'essaie pas de me suivre, ça servira à rien... Ensuite je ne peux pas amener des informations proprement dites... Si tu crois que ça tombe du ciel... et j'ai une question... ça va durer combien de temps ce marché?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant, se penchant pour être a quelques millimètre de son visage.

"Seule, seule...On verra! En plus, c'était ce servie contre ta liberté, alors le marché durera tant que tu seras libre! Bon, je veux que tu me cherches deux types d'informations..."

-"Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisie d'aller seule la bas idiot!" dit-elle d'abord avant de reprendre son calme... "Et c'est quoi ce genre d'info...?"

"Premièrement, tout ce que tu peux trouver sur la Pierre Philosophale, même les trucs les plus farfelus, je prends tout... Deuxièmement, il faut que tu te renseignes sur des gens qui se font appeler Homoncules, savoir où ils sont, ce qu'ils projettent de faire, ce genre de choses!"

A la première chose demandée elle roula les yeux, c'était prévisible... Pour la deuxième, elle eut une réaction assez étrange.

-"les homoncules!" cria-t-elle en se remettant debout avec hâte.

-"Pourquoi tu veux savoir des choses sur eux!" continua-t-elle rapidement. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard doré de l'alchimiste, mais disparut aussitôt.

"Je te demande juste les renseignements...Rien ne m'oblige à te donner le pourquoi du comment, dit-il en haussant les épaules."

Il se leva et ajouta en souriant.

"Enfin ils ont pas l'air de t'être inconnus! Tant mieux alors, ça facilite beaucoup els choses..."

Elle fit lentement "non" de la tête...

-"désolée... Ca c'est... c'est aussi... quelque chose qui m'est "interdit"... Je ne peux rien te dire..." bégaya-t-elle, évitant le regard doré du garçon.

"Interdite? Vraiment. .Je pensais que tu ne prenais tes ordres de personne! Alors qui te l'interdis, lui cria-t-il."

"Bon de 1 tu te calme.2 tu t'assoie correctement dans mon canapé et de 3 ARRETES DE HURLER SUR TOUT LE MONDE DANS MA MAISON C'est clair ?rintervint Kairi devant l'interrogatoire auquel était subi son amie. »

-"KAIRI!" hurla Mickealle, perdant son sang froid.

"Il ne s'assoit jamais autrement que comme ça, lui fit remarquer Al."

"Quoi je vais quand même pas le laisser te hurler dessus si ? Interrogea la jeune fille

"Et il ne s'adresse jamais autrement aux gens non plus, marmonna-t-il."

"Mon pauvre Al, compatit Kairi. »

"Non, il fait ça qu'avec les autres, dit-il gêné."

"Kairi, il a raison... Pourquoi on me l'interdit alors que je n'obéis à personne soit disant..." dit-elle, sa voix étranglée par la rage.

Elle regarda Edward et répondit:

"on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on a envie dans la vie... Et il arrive que, pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, on est obliger de se soumettre comme un pauvre clebs... j'y suis obliger... Obliger pour ne pas me faire tuer, pour obtenir ce que j'ai perdu... Si on faisait toujours ce qu'on aurait envie, je pense que t'aurais récupérer ta mère par exemple"

Il la regarda longtemps sans rien dire.

"Oui, je comprends.. .Mais alors ne traites pas les autres de chiens quand tu te comportes exactement comme eux, dit-il d'une voix trop calme."

Kairi regarda drôlement Mickealle mais elle ne pus s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avais raison.

-"Je suis un chien aussi... mais pas vraiment non plus..." dit-elle, les laissant dans le vague.

"Quelqu'un veux quelque chose a boire, proposa Kairi pour détendre l'ambiance. »

Mickealle ne répondit pas, elle soupira simplement...

-"j'ai des choses a faire... Il faut que je parte..." lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Tu dis ça uniquement pour t'illusionner toi-même... C'est pitoyable, lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle partait. Finalement, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te fasse confiance..."

"Tiens Ed ,si tu la raccompagnais, dit Kairi en essayant de rester calme et de ne pas gifler l'alchimiste. »

"Non, merci, je ne traîne pas avec les chiens errants, dit-il en détourant la tête."

Elle était face a la porte, tournant le dos a Edward...

-"..."

Mick ne répondit pas... C'était marrant... Elle finit même par rire.

La jeune fille deviens rouge. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Néanmoins elle repris son calme et dit:

« Moi je ne traîne pas avec les ptis con. »

Et elle tourna le dos à l'alchimsit d'acier.

Mickealle posa sa tête sur la porte, riant encore un peu.

-"décidément... Allez mauvaise herbe, je pourrais peut-être te donner des infos sur ce que je sais déjà en route, non?" demanda-t-elle en le regarda par dessus on épaule.

"Tu es trop gentil la Mick ! »

-"GENTILLE!" hurla Mickealle alors qu'elle se tendit "NE REDIT JAMAIS CA DE MOI!"

"Parfait...Allons-y alors, dit-il en emboîtant le pas à Mick. Et toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il à Kairi en lui lançant un regard noir accompagné d'un sourire carnassier. Je crois qu'en définitive on a plus de choses à dire que ce que je pensais au premier abord."

"Onii-san attends-moi!"

"Non, toi tu restes là!"

-"Fait gaffe toi... Si tu la touche, je te castre à vif mon cher..." menaça Mickealle calmement.

Kairi ne pu s'empêcher de dire a son amie en souriant :

« c'est ta menace préférer non ? »

-"ha ha ha... wé, et je l'ai déjà mise en pratique plusieurs fois..." répondit-elle.

"Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher ou je te défragmente, dit-il sans quitter son sourire malsain."

-"Si toi tu touche a Kairi, je le ferai! T'as le choix..." dit-elle en souriant méchamment.

"C'est très gentil a toi Mick mais je pense pouvoir me défendre contre les crevettes dit elle en souriant. »

Elle aimait bien énerver l'alchimist de metal.

"Je croyais que tu avais des choses à me dire en chemin, dit-il en sortant."

Il avait même complètement ignoré la provocation de Kairi.

Elle le regarda sortir et fut agréablement tenter de refermer la porte pour le laisser dehors, mais elle se retint, elle sortit.

-"c'est pas le grand amour entre toi et Kairi dis donc..." constata Mick en suivant Edward.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

"Alors qu'est- ce que tu as à me dire?"

-"A propos de la pierre philosophale... Elle peut réalisé n'importe quel souhait, sa, tout le monde le sait... mais elle ne se fabrique pas avec seulement quelque formule de base comme pour faire un plat de cuisine... les ingrédient sont... Plus nombreux et... En quelque sorte plus lourds à porter..." expliqua-t-elle d'abord, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus sur les… ingrédients?"

-"Tu le découvrira... si je te le dis maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu continuera tes recherches..." dit-elle avec un mystérieux sourires aux lèvres.

"Je ne peux pas y renoncer, quoi que ce soit! On ne peut plus faire marche arrière, dit-il en baissant les yeux."

-"Un guerrier peut tuer tout un régiment au cours d'une guerre, juste pour son peuple, ou pour ne pas mourir... si ce guerrier est un tant soit peu humain, il aura des répercutions sur sa conscience..." raconta-t-elle "tu comprendra un peu mieux cette "histoire" quand tu saura la vérité Ed..."

"Pff!ne parle pas comme si tu savais de quoi tu parlais, lui répondit-il. Lorsque quelqu'un n'a pas d'autre choix, il fait des choses qui vont parfois à l'encontre de sa conscience ou de la morale..."

-"je vais te donner un bête exemple dans ce cas la..." commença-t-elle avant de réfléchir "pour avoir la pierre philosophale..." elle s'arrêta... elle ne savait pas trop comment donner un exemple sans dire la vérité... "est ce que tu es capable de tuer quelqu'un sans avoir de remord?" finit-elle par demander, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux.

"Tuer les gens, c'est pas mon truc...Mais pour la pierre philosophale, non pour mon frère, je le ferai sans hésiter..."

-"Ed..." commença-t-elle en baissant la tête "c'est juste une question de logique... la pierre philosophale peut exaucé tout les voeux... mais comment la fabrique-t-on? Qu'est ce qui peut être aussi équivalent a tout souhait? Pourquoi, alors que certains on du réussir a la fabriquer, n'on pas dit le secret? Pourquoi on ne le sait pas...? Tu ne pense pas que c'est parce que cela cache quelque chose de vraiment... lourd et noir...?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant sérieusement, lourdement.

"Tout ceux qui s'approcheront de la Pierre Philosophale mourront! Pour quelque chose qui exauce tous les voeux; c'est déjà bizarre, non? Alors je me suis arrêté de croire à la logique sur ce problème. Tout ça ce sont des superstitions! Des gens qui n'ont jamais eu le cran d'essayer. Et pour ce qui est lourd et noir. .J'ai déjà vu l'enfer, alors je suis prêt à recommencer, si pour une fois, c'est justifié, dit-il les yeux dans le vague, comme si Mick n'était plus là."

-"je comprends... mais dans cette histoire, tu ne verra pas seulement le "diable"... mais en quelque sorte tu le sera..." fit-elle avant de soupirer... "Normalement, je ne devrais même pas te dire sa..."

"J'apprécie tout ce que tu me dis mais...je t'ai demandé des renseignements pas une liste des raisons pour lesquelles je devrais renoncer!"

Elle sourie un peu amusée.

-"je sais, mais je veux te faire prendre conscience que ce ne sera pas QUE de l'alchimie pour la faire..." expliqua-t-elle.

"Comment ça? La Pierre Philosophale, c'est une histoire d'alchimie jusqu'à preuve du contraire?"

Elle marmonna des paroles avant de rectifier, de mieux ce faire comprendre.

-"oui, c'est de l'alchimie, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est en la faisant, les ingrédient ne sont pas QUE des ingrédients... C'est de l'alchimie... mais en quelque sorte... c'est aussi... un meurtre..." dit-elle en grimaçant un peu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Explique-toi un peu mieux..."

-"Je ne peux pas te le dire du but au blanc... Ou du moins... pas maintenant... mais sache que mes mots sont parfaitement bien choisis, et réfléchit avec logique" dit-elle en appuyant son index sur la tête du jeune homme.

Il écarta le doigt malvenu d'un revers de la main.

"Choisis? Réfléchis? Logique? Autant dire que ce sont des mensonges..."

-"Si je te dis tout maintenant, déjà, je vais me faire tuer, de plus, tu va vite abandonné... ou choisir une autre voie... Alors que c'est ça la solution... Tu sais, j'ai autre chose a faire que de jouer a ça avec toi, car je peux te dire que si j'aurais voulu te tuer, cela aurait été déjà fait depuis longtemps... Mais j'ai décidé de t'aider..." fit-elle avant de s'arrêter, regardant un chat roux à ses pieds en souriant.

"Tu aurais pu me tuer depuis longtemps si tu l'avais voulu, répéta-t-il pensif un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si tu le dis, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Fais quand même attention à toi et si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas à demander, dit-il en tournant les talons et en rebroussant chemin pour retourner chez l'amie de la jeune femme."

Elle resta interdite devant cette phrase... elle finit par sourire, prête a continuer son chemin mais...

-"MAMAN!"

Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

"C'est quoi ça?"

Mickealle écarquilla aussi les yeux, mais de terreur.

-"MAMAN!"

Un petit garçon, a la peau bronzée, pas plus grand que 3 pommes, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille... Il avait de grands yeux bruns trempés de larme.

-"Toya!" fit Mickealle en voyant le gamin foncé sur ses jambes et s'accroché a elle.

"Euh, commença Edward visiblement gêné, il est à toi?"

Mickealle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras qui l'appelait "maman" sans arrêté. Sans le vouloir, Mickealle pleura avec le petit, jusqu'au moment ou une jeune femme, qui ressemblait a Mickealle mais avec des cheveux beaucoup plus long, et en étant beaucoup plus féminine.

-"je suis désolé..." commença la jeune femme mais Mickealle ne la laissa pas terminer.

-"NON MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI! JE T'AI DIT DE LE SURVEILLER! IMMAGINE QU'UN DES ENNEMIS VOIT SA! BORDELLE NANOU!" hurla Mickealle, tenant toujours le petit qui semblait s'être calmé.

"Euh. ..Je dérange peut-être, mais..."

Mickealle réalisa seulement que Ed n'était pas parti...

-"Ed... Garde sa pour toi..." demanda-t-elle avant de regarder la jeune femme qui semblait vraiment ennuyé...

-"Il a du sentir que tu venais..." tenta Nanou.

-"Evidement... Et toi qui est ma soeur, tu l'as pas sentie peut-être!" rouspèta Mickealle en caressant le dos du petit qui semblait s'endormir.

"Tu veux vraiment que je raconte que j'ai aidé un eprisonnière à s'enfuir et qu'en pus elle a un gosse...Qui me croirait de toute façon?"

Mickealle grimaça... Elle n'aimait pas cette situation...

-"qui te dis que c'est vraiment mon fils?" rétorqua froidement Mickealle en prenant Toya dans ses bras et le rendre a sa soeur.

-"Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne jamais venir ici, hein!" sermonna Mickealle en la menaçant du doigt.

-"Mick, personne ne sait que je suis ta soeur! Et personne ne sait pour Toya... Tu raconte ta vie a tellement de monde..." rétorqua Nanou un peu froidement, mais avec son ton féminin, donc doux.

-"Je sais... Et je pense pas que le blondinet derrière veux le savoir!" fit Mickealle qui se fit attrapé une mèche de cheveux par Toya.

-"reste... Je te vois pas souvent, joue avec moi... Maman..." supplia le petit, ce qui fit monté des larmes a la jeune femme, Mickealle.

"Je sais pas il t'appelle Maman donc j'en ai déduis...Tu le caches pour que personne ne connaisse tes faiblesses, c'est ça?Et je te remercie pour le terme blondinet, continua-t-il."

Elle grimaça encore plus...

-"Ce n'est pas ma faiblesse!" rétorqua Mickealle en détachant la main du garçon de ses cheveux qui eut les larmes aux yeux.

-"câlin..." demanda le garçon en tendant ses bras vers Mickealle qui ne résista pas. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le berça avec une telle douceur que cela semblait... Impossible...

"Ecoute...Je peux te parler à part?"

Sans le vouloir, elle oublia complètement d'être froid envers lui, elle lui fit un simple geste pour dire "Chut" puis montra le petit bruns dans ses bras qui c'était endormit.

-"Ne revient pas Nanou, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, d'accord...?" Chuchota Mickealle a sa soeur qui fit "oui" de la tête tristement, puis elle lui donna une bise sur la joue et s'en alla...

-"tu veux...?" demanda Mickealle en récupérant sa voix glaciale.

"Un mot m'a intrigué, dit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour mieux réfléchir. Tu as parlé d'ennemis...Qui sont-ils? Tu vas dire que c'est hypocrite et tout ça, mais sincèrement je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, alors dis-le moi. .Peut-être qu'en plus ça pourrait m'aider à comprendre certaines choses..."

-"..." elle ne répondit d'abord rien

"c'est pas t'es affaires, tout ce que tu dois savoir ce sont les choses avec la pierre et les homonculus..." rétorqua Mickealle qui frissonna...

La chaleur qui venait de lui être enlevé lui faisait un peu mal...

"Comme tu veux, je ne peux pas t'obliger à accepter mon aide après tout...Ecoute, je vais te laisser mais si jamais tu changes d'avis..."

Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

"Tu n'auras qu'à montrer ça à la bibliothèque centrale, vu que pour toi l'accès au quartier général est fermé. Je viendrai dès que possible! Dis-toi que c'et un paiement pour tes informations, dit-il en disparaissant dans l'ombre. »

Elle regarda le bout de papier... Elle était partagée... Cela ne servirai a rien de tout lui raconter... Il la prendrait en pitié...

Mickealle, trop noyé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se positionna derrière elle...

-"Tu ne lui a rien dit de très dangereux sur nous j'espère..."

Mickealle sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, sachant qui c'était.

-"non, ne vous inquiétez pas... je l'ai laissé dans le vague... Vous voulez?" demanda Mickealle toujours sans se retourner.

-"Quelqu'un veut voir ce gamin..."

Mickealle fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, elle avait mit la main sur Edward un peu trop tard par rapport aux autres...

-"Conduit le chez..."

Pendant ce temps la une jeune fille s'énervait à propos d'un certain Full metal.

« Il m'énerve il m'énerve ! dit elle en crescendo. Non mais il se prend pour quoi ?M. être supérieur et je suis le meilleur et toi tu n'est qu'une merde alors il faut que tu t'écrase ! »

"Kairi, calme-toi, lui dit Alphonse."

Elle finit par soupirer.

« Tu as raison Al il faux pas que je me prend la tête pour lui. MAIS IL M'AGACE À PRENDRE LES AUTRES POUR DES MOINS QUE RIEN »

"Et toi, tu crois que tu ne te trompes à son sujet, dit Alphonse d'un ton plus dur."

La serveuse soupira las.

« Sincèrement Al je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je comprends, mais...Après tout ce temps passé à chercher, on a enfin une chance de réaliser notre rêve. Il faut le comprendre aussi..."

"Je sais...mais ...c'est avec Andarielle...je n'aime pas quand il a dit que ce n'était pas une grande perte...en plus que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veux plus me voir ...dis elle en baissant la tête »

"Ecoute, lui répondit Al, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de retourner lui parler...Si c'est une amie, elle voudra bien, sinon ça veut dire quez tu t'étais tout simplement trompée à son sujet..."

Kairi grimace .

« C'est un peu plus compliquer dit elle .Le problème c'est que je sais pas trop pourquoi elle me fais la tête...Avec en plus l'évasion de Mick...continua t elle. »

"Ecoute si elle pense que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, mieux vaut que tu ailles t'excuser..."

"Ouais peut être... Mais j'ai rien fais Je voudrais qu'elle m'explique ! »

"Le problème, c'est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce qu'elle pense que tu lui as fait, fit Al très philosophe sur ce coup-là."

La jeune serveuse ne répondis rien à cette réplique. Comment Al qui étais plus jeune qu'elle pouvais être si ...mature et philosophe ?

"De toute manière, quoi qu'il se passe, le plus important c'est que tu n'aies rien à regretter ... fais ce qui te semble juste!"

Elle soupira.

« Tu as raison Al...ton frère a de la chance de t'avoir finit elle en souriant un peu. »

"C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir, lui répondit-il.,C'est pour ça que je ferai tout pour tenir ma promesse!"

"Et je suis sur que tu y arrivera dit elle pour l'encourager. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

"C'est gentil de dire ça!"

"Non c'est normal, lui répondit elle en souriant vraiment cette fois. »

"Sincèrement j'en sais rien. »

Et c'était la vérité.Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte, violemment et précipitemment.

« Encore, dit Kairi en ouvrant, prête à signaler à Edward que sa porte allait casser si il continuait comme ça. «

Tout son élan partit en fumée lorsuq'elle tomba nez à nez avec...Andarielle.

« Salut, lui dit-elle ave cun petit signe de la main. »

« Mais, qu''est-ce que tu fais là, blabutai Kairi. »

« Je suis passée pour te voir et te demander où est ton amie la prisonnière... »

« Mais je ne sais pas où elle est! En prison,non? »

« Non, elle s'est évadée... »

« A bon, dit Kairi en faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant. »

"Ecoute, répondit Andarielle d'un ton patient comme si elle s'adressait à une demeurée, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes, mais...Comprends-moi aussi! Les ordres sont formels, il faut qu'on la retrouve! Alors dis-moi où elle est!"

La jeune fille commençais a s'énerver:

« Mais j'en sais rien Je sais même pas si elle est dans un bar une rue ou partie dans une autre ville ! C'est pas ma faute si tu veux même plus me croire dis elle en baissant la tête ses cheveux cachait ses yeux ou on aurais pu lire une grande tristesse. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'aider

"Je te crois, c'est bon! C'est juste que tu n'a pas le comportement de l'innocence est que les circonstances s'acharnent contre toi...Je ne veux pas que les autres t'emmènent comme témoin a charge!"

"Comment sa un témoin en charge s'étonna la jeune fille

"Tu crois que c'est qui qui s'occupe d'une évasion des prisons militaires? C'est l'armée! Si tu l'as aidé, tu tombes sous le risque d'une cour martiale! Déjà, je devais venir te chercher pour que tu sois interrogée…Je vais dire que tu n'étais pas chez toi, et j'essaierai d'orienter mes collègues sur une autre piste. Je te dois bien ça, dit-elle avec un sourie triste."

"Andarielle... elle essaya d'appliquer les conseille de Al mais sa gorge se noua. » .Elle n'arrivais plus a parler

"Tu me compliques drôlement les choses, dit l'autre en riant. Je fais ça pour te sauver la mise, alors accepte ce service sans rien dire..."

"Nan ce n'est pas pour sa c'est pour...tout a l'heure...

La militaire croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

"Vas-y, dis ce que tu veux, je ne t'interromprais…Ca te facilitera peut-être la tache!"

"Elle respira un grand cou et se lance : on s'est disputer et je sais même pas vraiment pour quoi mais je sais que je t'ai blesser et sa je le regret ...J'espère que tu arrivera a me pardonner...mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me voir. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Bonne nuit .Elle se retourna et commença à fermer la porte

"Attends! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais plus te voir...c'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère, mais...il faut que tu saches que je m'énerve souvent, mais c'est jamais long. Donc je me suis emportée et je m'excuse. Mais on aura peut-être plus de mal à se voir maintenant, dit-elle avec un regard mystérieux. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne viendra te voir! Et heureusement parce que tu ne sais pas mentir, dit-elle en riant et en partant."


	6. Chapter 6

"JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR COMMENT MAIS RETROUVEZ -LA! ELLE N'A PAS PU disparaître !"

Les hurlements de l'alchimiste de flamme résonnaient depuis que la nouvelle de l'évasion de Mickealle était tombée. On peut dire (et sans mauvais jeu de mots) que ça avait mis le feu aux poudres.

"Colonel, salua Fury, nous avons des indices quand à la probable méthode employée..."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est selon vous?"

"Nous avons trouvé un cercle de transmutation...Nul doute que c'est un alchimiste qui l'a aidé à faire ça!"

Une lueur maligne passa dans le regard de Roy.

"Un cercle de transmutation, hein? Parfait, puisque nous savons comment elle a fait pour s'échapper, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la retrouver...Partez immédiatement à sa recherche, fouillez les moindre recoins de Central c'est clair?"

"Oui, Colonel, répondirent tous ses hommes à l'unisson."

"Evasion grâce a l'alchimie...ça ne nous laisse que deux solutions possibles, dit-il à voix basse. Lieutenant Hawkeye, appela-t-il, ramenez-moi le Full Metal dans mon bureau tout de suite, je l'y rejoindrai bientôt!"

"Bien, Colonel..."

Mickealle marchait lentement, la tête dans les nuages...

"Pourquoi elle veut le voir...? Il ne sert pas à grande chose, sauf pour la pierre... mais pourquoi elle veut le voir...? Sa m'échappe..." pensa-t-elle avant d'arrivé devant la bibliothèque que lui avait signalée Edward.

-"bon... allons y..."

Mickealle montra le papier et rentra aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle chercha Edward des yeux mais ne trouva que Al...

-"salut..."

"Mickealle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demanda celui-ci, apparement très heureux de la revoir."

Mickealle sourit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-"Ed a dit que je devais venir ici si je voulais le voir... et..." commença-t-elle avant de réfléchir à sa phrase "je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider pour ce qu'il recherche..."

"Vraiment...ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler malheureusement...Suis-moi, il y a des salles plus tranquilles à l'étage de la bibliothèque, dit-il en commençant à monter l'escalier."

Mickealle haussa les épaules et le suivit tranquillement.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, au centre de laquelle trônait un table recouverte de livres encore ouverts, et de feuilles recouvertes de diverses équations; Alphonse se dépêcha de tout ranger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Je m'excuse pour le bazar..."

-"C'est rien..." dit Mickealle avant de piquer un livre et de lire quelques lignes, trop curieuse.

Il lui arracha des mains avant que sa curiosité n'ait pu être assouvie.

"Ce n'est pas très bien de regarder ça sans permission, lui dit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute expression."

-"Mais! Au allez, quoi, le livre va pas me manger! Et moi je suis plus viande qu'autre chose..." rétorqua-t-elle doucement, asseyant de prendre un autre livre discrètement.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de les voir, dit il en l'ôtant de la portée de la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux."

-"pas le droit...?" demanda-t-elle sans comprendre, croisant les bras maintenant.

"Ce sont des livres du premier secteur de la bibliothèque centrale, lui répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Alors, qui pourrait nous aider à trouver la Pierre Philosophale?"

-"Une femme..." lui répondit-elle, regardant les livres en grimaçant.

"Et tu sais où on peut la trouver, lui demanda-t-il."

-"Justement, j'irais vous conduire la bas quand ton frère sera là..." dit-elle en le regardant cette fois.

"Alors on a encore un peu de temps à attendre, dit-il gêné."

-"Pourquoi? Ed est avec sa petite copine?" demanda Mickealle mi-curieuse, mi-moqueuse.

"Non, avec le colonel."

-"Colonel... la bougie?" demanda Mickealle sérieusement.

"Le Colonel Mustang, oui..."

-"qu'est ce qui c'est passé? On soupçonne... quand même pas Ed?" demanda-t-elle légèrement ennuyée.

"Je ne sais pas du tout…Le Colonel a ordonné qu'on arrête l'enquête sur ton évasion et tout de suite après il a demandé à voir Onii-san dans son bureau..."

-"La bougie a arrêter l'enquête!" fit Mickealle vexée "mais c'est zarb quand même!"

"Le Colonel a peut-être tout simplement compris, dit Alphonse d'une voix triste."

-"Tout le monde peut utiliser l'alchimie, tout ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'arrive toujours à me sortir de ce genre de situation... alors il suffit de chercher un peu, il se dira que je suis partie de moi même..." expliqua Mickealle avant d'hausser les épaules.

"Sûrement! Je pense qu'il veut simplement en savoir plus..."

-"ouais, maintenant espérons que ton frère sait bien jouer la comédie!" dit Mickealle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Très bien même, lui répondit-il un sourire dans la voix."

-"Dans ce cas c'est arrangé! Mais dis, on est obligé de resté la? Je déteste être enfermée..." supplia Mickealle, lui faisant les yeux de chien battu.

"Non, on va aller dehors si tu préfères. Toi d'abord, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte."

Elle sourit à pleines dents et sortit en courrant.

"Attends-moi quand même, lui cria-t-il en lui courant après."

Elle rigola mais n'arrêta pas de courir.

-"aller, dépêche toi!"

Mickealle n'avait pas arrêté sa course, jusque dehors, ou elle vit une jolie tête blonde sur les escalier.

-"Bonjour mon mignon..." intima Mickealle avec une voix très sensuelle, étant derrière Edward.

Ils se retourna comme s'il avait été piqué.

"Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en la reconnaissant enfin."

Elle rigola largement avant de se pencher un peu.

-"ça a été avec la bougie?"

"Si je ne suis pas devant la cour martiale, ni en cendres, c'est que oui...Mais je préfère ne pas en parler, dit-il le regard dans le vague. Saleté de colonel, lâcha-t-il enfin, excédé."

-"Il a cru que t'étais de mèche avec moi?" demanda Mickealle sérieusement.

"Il le croit pas, il le sait..."

Elle sursauta légèrement.

-"mais quel con! Tout le monde sait utiliser de l'alchimie et bordel faut que ça tombe sur toi!"

"Bah on va dire que c'est ma faute, je me suis un peu trahi en fait...La question n'est pas là : qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

-"Je peux te faire rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement t'aider pour tes recherches..." répondit-elle en remettant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

"Vraiment, demanda-t-il en se levant. Bon, parfait allons-y alors! C'est où?"

-"Doucement, je vais t'y conduire..." rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

"Allez, on y va, dit-il assurément excité."

Par certains moments, il était encore clair que ce n'était qu'un gamin. Il était à la limite de sautiller sur place tellement il était surexcité.

-"Tu sais, c'est pas en quelques heures qu'on va y arrivé Ed..." dit calmement Mick.

"Alors dis-moi au moins où c'est, dit-il en lui faisant les chibi eyes."

Pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, cela énerva Mickealle.

-"ME FAIT PAS CES YEUX LA TOI! JE PEUX PAS TE DIRE QU'IL FAUT PRENDRE A GAUCHE DANS LA PROCHAINE RUE OU CE GENRE DE CHOSES! C'EST POUR SA QUE JE T'Y CONDUIT IMBECILE FINI !" hurla Mickealle visiblement énervée.

"En gros tu ne sais pas où c'est répondit-il tout simplement. Bah, de toute façon, c'est la seule piste qu'on ait alors..."

La, elle était vexée... Elle le prit par le col, sans faire attention qu'elle était délicate ou quoique se soit d'autre.

-"Te la joue pas gamin, je vais t'y conduire, soit déjà bien content que je peux t'y emmener!" fit-elle la voix rauque de colère. Puis elle le lâcha en regarda une autre direction, essayant de se calmer.

Il remit son manteau en place.

"Bon que les choses soient claires...Ne m'appelle plus gamin!"

-"t'aimes mieux "mauvaise herbe", "nain de jardin" ou ce genre de choses? Ou alors t'aimes mieux... "Mon mignon"...?" demanda-t-elle amusée, le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

"AUCUN DE TOUT CA, hurla-t-il alors que son frère essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir."

-"ok! Mon rondoudou d'amour!" intima-t-elle encore plus amusée.

"Laisse-moi l'étriper Alphonse!"

"Onii-san, arrête...Elle peut nous aider!"

"J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE"

Mickealle eut un fou rire, un énorme fou rire où elle se mit même a pleurer.

"Bon, dit Ed en retrouvant subitement son calme (apparemment du moins) on va bien être obligés de se supporter de toute façon...Longtemps en plus d'après ce que tu dis…Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu de chance, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu penses que j'ai pas assez souffert, c'est ça! Tu m'en veux vraiment!"

"Onii-san, tu parles tout seul là!"

"Et alors?"

Mickealle essuya ses larmes et le regarda.

-"Tu parles comme si tu parlais a Dieu... J'espère que t'es pas croyant!" fit Mickealle légèrement dégoûtée.

"Je te rassure, non. J'ai arrêté de croire en Dieu il y a longtemps..."

-"Moi de même! Depuis que j'ai 5 ans, faut pas dire!" dit Mickealle en souriant.

"De toute manière, les scientifiques ne croient pas à des concepts aussi obscurs que celui de Dieu, donc être croyant et alchimiste, ce serait profondément illogique."

-"Logique... " Fit Mickealle, se rappelant qu'elle avait utiliser ce mots lors de la discution avec Ed l'autre nuit.

"Bon, si c'est toi qui nous guides, il vaudrait que tu partes la première, non, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire qui faisait très faux."

-"ouais..." fit-elle en roulant les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ébourrifer les cheveux de Ed "on devrait prévenir Kairi non? Sinon elle risque de nous en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenu... et elle risque de s'inquiéter..."

Il soupira en haussant les épaules.

"Si tu y tiens..."

-"J'y tiens!" fit-elle victorieuse avant de vraiment ébourrifer les cheveux de Ed et de partir en courant et en riant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec mes cheveux, dit-il en remettant en place sa coiffure pour la énième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait."

"Je sais pas, lui répondit son frère."

"Kairi étais crevée .Cette journée l'avait épuisée plus moralement que physiquement. Elle ne rêvait quà une chose ...SON LIT ! Mais apparemment le destin était contre elle. A peine avait elle posé le pied sur l'escalier qu'on frappa a nouveau à la porte.

"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais à Dieu aujourd'hui pensa t elle abattue. C'est en soupirant qu'elle alla ouvrir "à l'empêcheur d'aller se coucher".

-"Hello choutte!" fit joyeusement Mickealle en souriant a pleine dents.

"Salut Mick ...Ed ? Haussement de sourcil de la serveuse

"Salut, grommela –t il sans même vraiment la regarder."

Mickealle soupira puis mit son bras sur les épaules de Kairi.

-"Si j'étais partie plusieurs jours sans te prévenir que je partais, tu m'en aurais voulu juste par curiosité?" demanda innocemment Mickealle.

"Je suis sur que non, et qu'on est là pour rien..."

"Est ce que te hurler dessus t'étriper, t'engeuler pas te tuer car je tiens quand même à toi répond à ta question répondit la jeune fille toute innocente

Mickealle fit mine de réfléchir, puis lui sourit.

-"Oui, je pense bien que sa répond à ma question ! C'est pour ça que j'ai obligé Ed à venir jusqu'ici pour te dire qu'on partais pour voir quelqu'un de mon entourage!"

"Vous partez et ou sa ?demanda la gamine

-"quelque part..." répondit Mickealle en regardant ses ongles, toujours son bras sur les épaules de Kairi.

"Elle a même pas voulu me dire. Intervint Ed."

"J'adore ta précision Mick répondis Kairi levant les yeux au ciel.

Mickealle rit un peu puis lâcha les épaules de Kairi.

-"Maintenant qu'on te l'a dit, on va y aller... C'est pas la porte d'à côté!" fit Mickealle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

"Et on a déjà perdu trop de temps, dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel."

Mickealle lui lança un regard meurtrier...

"La jeune fille soupira: Essayez quand même de revenir vite et en vie. Bonne chance quand même.

-"En vie..." murmura Mickealle pour elle même, puis elle lui sourit "t'inquiète!"

"ça pour m'inquièter je vais m'inquiéter dit elle en souriant un peu.

Mickealle soupira en souriant.

-"Il ne faut pas... Aller, en route mauvaise troupe!" fit Mickealle en sortant déjà.

"Je te suis, dit le Full Metal en lui emboîtant le pas."

"Vous emmenez pas Al questionna la serveuse surprise

Mickealle sursauta. Justement, on lui avait demandé d'y aller avec les deux frères...

-"Al? Tu veux bien venir?" demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

"Non, je préfère autant qu'il reste là, répondit Edward à sa place."

Agr... Problème... Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose...

-"Tu ne trouverais pas sa bizarre que ton frère reste avec Kairi alors qu'elle est un peu suspecte pour mon évasion...? Moi je trouve que sa a l'air louche... Justement les personnes qui aurait pu me faire évadé qui reste ensemble comme ça... c'est louche..." fit Mickealle, n'étant pas sur de son numéro.

"Je crois que je c'est bon. J'ai une amie qui m'a ...arrangé le coup.

"Vraiment, De toute façon, la question n'est pas là, il vaut mieux qu'il reste ce sera plus... Discret..."

La, si elle insistait de trop, ce ne serait vraiment pas net... Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire...? On lui avait ORDONNÉ que les deux frères aillent avec elle... Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de discret... mais rien...

Mickealle, n'ayant aucune idée vraiment intelligente finit par opter pour quelque chose de complètement stupide...

-"Al...?" demanda-t-elle en faisant les yeux de chien battu "s'il te plait, viens avec nous! Ne me laisse pas avec ton frère! J'ai trop peur qu'il..." Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui Chuchota "j'ai trop peur qu'il me fasse quelque chose... Tu sais, les gamin a cet âge la... les hormones travaillent..."

"Je sais que Ed n'est pas tout le temps de bonne humeur mais quand même ce n'est pas contagieux dit Kairi

-"vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit!" fit Mickealle.

"C'est qui, qui est de mauvaise humeur, dit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais."

"Euh, en fait..."

Al semblait vraiment hésiter à répondre (peut-être que le regard assassin qu'Ed lui lançait y était pour quelque chose).

"Je pense que je vais venir quand même, quand je ne suis pas là, tu ne fais que des choses stupides, Onii-san, conclut-il tout simplement."

"Alors il va falloir partir de nuit, ajouta simplement Edward."

Mickealle poussa un léger cri de joie en sautant puis attrapa le bras de Al et fit toute contente:

-"merci Alphonse!"

"Par contre je préfère vous prévenir, peut être que je ne serais pas là quand vous reviendriez...

-"Pourquoi!" demanda Mickealle sans lâcher Al.

"Ou tu vas, lui demanda Al."

"Bon débarras, rajouta Edward, qui se prit un coup de pied de son frère après sa remarque désobligeante, ce qui fit un bruit très métallique en réalité."

"Je dois apporter quelque chose d'important pour ma soeur...

"Un cerveau, fit Ed très sarcastique, il serai temps."

"Et comme c'est pas non plus la porte a coté...

Mickealle donna un large coup de pieds à Ed, dans une de ses parties le plus sensibles.

-"et c'est quoi cette chose?"

"Kairi le fusilla du regard puis elle souri ...sadiquement...(NDLBeta : Kairi sourire sadiquement ? Vous me faites marcher, là!) ce qui faisait très bizarre pour les personnes qui ne l'on jamais vu sourire comme sa. Non ça je lui ai déjà apporté avec des trippes et un sexe de boeuf. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse t'intéresser.

Mickealle la regarda un peu bizarrement...

-"comme quoi... on connaît pas vraiment les gens..." dit Mickealle avec un visage neutre, lâchant enfin le bras de Al.

"Mais bon je peux toujours lui apporter quelque chose d'autre dit elle en regardant les bijoux familiaux de Ed en souriant toujours.

-"doucement..." fit Mickealle en suivant le regard de Kairi.

-"Pas touche à ça, je ne pense pas que cela ferait très plaisir a beaucoup de personnes ça..." répliqua Mickealle en souriant un peu.

"On se calme les filles, fit-il en se reculant et en se planquant derrière son frère."

-"Je ne m'intéresse pas a des personnes en bas âge Ed!" répliqua froidement Mickealle en le regardant.

"Kairi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ne t'inquiète pas Ed je te ferais jamais de mal...sinon je me ferais tuer par Anda murmura-t-elle pour elle même très bas,

Mickealle l'avait entendue, mais n'avait rien dit...

-"On part ce soir alors?" demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

"Ce serait le mieux, répondit-il, sortant prudemment de derrière Alphonse."

"Vous me faites plaisir vous n'essayerez pas de vous mettre dans des emmerdes pas possibles Et surtout que vous serez PRU-DENTS !

"Je suis la prudence incarnée, dit Edward en riant."

-"Prudent? C'est pas dans mon vocabulaire ça..." fit Mickealle, ébouriffant les cheveux de Ed, encore.

"ARRETE AVEC MES CHEVEUX, lui hurla-t-il."

-"D'accord mon rondoudou d'amour" intima Mickealle avec une voix sensuelle.

"Dans qu'elle emmerdes vont ils encore se mettre, soupira t elle

"ET ARRETE AVEC TES SURNOMS DEBILES"

"Tu préférerais qu'elle t'appelle Eddy ou Edounet ?

-"Rho, d'accord mon petit canard en sucre" fit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle adorait l'énerver.

"ARRETEZ DE ME PERSECUTER"

"C'est ça maintenant c'est moi qui te persécute !

-"On y peut rien si t'es mignon a croqué!" rétorqua Mickealle en lui donnant une bise sur le front, comme on le faisait pour les enfants.

"J'en ai marre, je m'en vais, dit-il en partant."

"Bonne chance quand même lui dit elle

-"nain de jardin" lança Mickealle, étant sur que cela n'allait pas le laisser de glace "c'est pas comme sa que tu vas avoir des infos sur la pierre" dit-elle sérieusement.

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard qu'on pouvait qualifier de fou dangereux.

"J'allais juste me remettre les idées en place… Tu as des infos alors je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt..."

Mickealle sourit, un peu vainqueur.

-"si tu le dis... Aller, reviens, je vais plus te donner de surnoms stupide, juré..." fit-elle en frissonnant.

"C'est promis, lui demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant."

-"oui..." souffla-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard "je rentre!"

Mickealle rentra, évitant sûrement un sourire vainqueur de la part de Edward.

Il la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais que tu es presque mignon en souriant dit Kairi au Full Metal

"Ya pas que quand je souris que je suis mignon, répondit-il tout simplement."

"A wé? Et quand alors?" demanda innocemment Mickealle en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pas quand il est grincheux en tout cas dit la serveuse .

"Ca ne vaut même pas la peine de répondre à ça, dit-il en se drapant dans sa dignité et dans son grand manteau rouge."

Mickealle sourit, mi-amusée, mi... on ne savait pas trop, mais son sourire était tendre ce qui était vraiment bizarre...

-"on part quand...?" demanda-t-elle en reprenant un visage froid.

"Tout de suite, dit Edward en se retournant."

**"**Ma maison n'est pas un moulin que je sache !

"C'est pour ça qu'on tient pas à te gêner en y restant trop longtemps...Al, tu viens?"

"J'arrive"

-"Wé mais si on t'aurais pas prévenue, je serais morte alors... et quand on m'invite à rentrer chez quelqu'un, je refuse rarement!" fit-elle en souriant, se souvenant de certaines choses...

"Vous me gênez pas ! Mais j'ai cru que vous resteriez plus longtemps le temps d'allez prendre un café parce que l'apperot apparemment ça sera un autre jour …

-"manger aussi?" demanda innocemment Mickealle, regardant Kairi.

"On a pas le temps, hurla Edward!"

Mickealle grogna et avança, à la suite de Edward, en grimaçant...

"Et manger aussi dit Kairi, mais a votre retour...

"Elle tiendra d'ici là!"

-"... je suis pas sur..." murmura Mickealle, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Bon voyage et veille bien sur eux !

"On mangera sur la route, dit Edward en râlant encore."

"Et on a pas besoin qu'on veille sur nous ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Kairi."

"Je parlais a Al sourit Kairi

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kairi, répondit celui-ci."

"Je vais la tuer, grogna Edward."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Ed soupira la jeune fille

-"SI TU FAIS SA JE TE CASTRE!" hurla Mickealle.

"ET oh! Le second degré, c'était livré en option!"

"Aurais-je trouvé pire que Lyra en surprotection ?se demanda la serveuse

-"On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses Ed... ça peut faire mal..." dit sérieusement Mickealle avant de dépasser Ed, allant dehors.

"Au revoir, Kairi, dit Al en partant."

"Enfin une piste sérieuse, dit Edward en suivant Mick dehors."

"Bonne route ! Soyez prudents murmura-t-elle doucement en les regardant partir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Depuis une petite heure déjà, nos trois compagnons avaient pris la route, la brune devant, le blond en deuxième et l'armure en dernier.

-"Sa va vous deux?" demanda Mickealle l'air très intéressée...

"Oui, ça va, répondit Edward un peu pareil, juste par politesse."

Mickealle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis elle regarda devant elle, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Euh, commença Alphonse, où est-ce que tu as eu ces informations sur la Pierre Philosophale?"

-"Par mon "patron" et quelques uns de ses sbires... et aussi par des recherches... assez poussées..." répondit-elle avant de soupirer, se souvenant de certaines choses.

"Ton patron, tiqua Edward. Le patron d'une fille dont la fierté, c'est de n'obéir à personne. Je serai assez curieux de rencontrer cette personne!"

-"Je n'ai pas le choix..." rétorqua doucement Mickealle, évitant son regard, ni même qu'il voit son visage.

"Le plus important, c'est que ce ne soit pas encore une arnaque..."

Mickealle poussa une exclamation amusée avant de ricaner doucement.

-"Qui sait!"

"- Qu'est -ce qui a de drôle? demanda Alphonse."

-"C'est cette femme qui m'a demandé de venir... Mais elle n'aide pas vraiment le gens normalement... Qui sait ce qu'elle a en tête cette folle!" expliqua Mickealle avant d'exploser carrément de rire.

"Ce n'est pas très rassurant, continua le cadet Elric."

Mickealle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir écouté et reprit peu à peu son sérieux.

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange, reprit son frère. D'habitude, les alchimistes ne dévoilent pas leurs informations comme ça..."

-"Déjà, qui te dit qu'elle est alchimiste...?" fit-elle en lui faisant en clin d'oeil, s'étant retournée à moitié "qui sait... On croit connaître certaines chose et en fin de compte..."

Il soupira.

"Les fermiers ont rarement des informations sur la Pierre Philosophale, répondit-il."

-"Rhhoooo, j'ai dit que PEUT-ETRE elle ne l'était pas... mais elle l'est... C'est quoi le nom de ton maître?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

"Et…Et en quoi ça te reagrde, dit-il en rougissant."

-"I...zu...mi?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avant de sourire "c'est son maître! La femme que nous allons voir c'est le maître de cette Izumi!" dit-elle avant de regardez devant elle.

"Quoi?! Mais...Mais… comment…Mais comment tu l'as su? hurla-t-il."

-"Les yeux... Je sais lire dans les yeux..." expliqua-t-elle en le regardant encore...

"Vraiment, dit-il en détournant la tête."

Elle sourie en lui tirant amicalement la langue.

-"Tu ne peux rien me cacher mon cher Edward! Je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi!" dit-elle avant de regarder devant elle définitivement.

"Pfff...Je doute que tu puisses me comprendre totalement..."

-"On parit?" demanda-t-elle mi-tristement, mi-mystérieusement.

"Je suis absolument sûr de moi sur ce coup-là..."

-"Je te retourne la phrase dans ce cas, car tu ne comprendras jamais la mienne de vie si tu dis sa" dit-elle sans se retourner.

"J'ai jamais dit que je voulais te comprendre...Je t'ai libérée, tu me donnes les infos, on est quittes...C'est le principe de l'échange équivalent."

-"Ouais... et vaut mieux comme ça..." remarqua Mickealle en baissant légèrement la tête.

"Il n'y pas plus qu'à espérer ne pas croiser notre maître, dit Ed en soupirant. J'espère qu'on ne passera pas par Dublith..."

Sa voix baissa imperceptiblement, comme s'il avait...peur.

"Onii-san, ce serait..."

"Catastrophique, finit Edward d'une voix blanche."

Mickealle sourie diaboliquement avant de se retourner, un peu étonné.

-"Dublith? Vous connaissez? Sa va être plus pratique du coup!" fit-elle avant de regarder devant elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourie.

Edward pâlit vue d'oeil.

"Ne me dis pas que...Non! On ne va quand même pas à..."

"Onii-san! Je veux encore vivre un peu!"

"Moi aussi, répondit-il."

Mickealle du s'empêcher d'éclaté de rire en se léchant les lèvres, voir même en les mordant.

-"Pourquoi vous avez peur?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"Peur, moi, jamais, dit Edward avec un rire qui sonnait très faux."

-"On pourrait aller voir votre maître alors? Je voudrais bien voir qui vous a apprit l'alchimie comme ça!" dit-elle l'air intéressé, même si c'était totalement faux.

"Euh...Elle n'aime pas trop montrer ça à n'importe qui et elle est très occupée, je pense qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de nous recevoir et puis c'est pas sur notre route !!"

Elle se retourna a moitié, un air purement mystérieux et terrifiant sur le visage.

-"Qui te dit que ce n'est pas sur notre chemin...?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque et... pas très rassurante.

Edward eut un drôle de ricanement tendu.

"Donc tu voulais vraiment notre mort...C'était bien un piège..."

-"Noonnnn, sinon ce serait moi qui vous turais..." rassura-t-elle toujours avec le même air, souriant à Ed.

"Bizarrement je suis pas rassuré ! Al, tu ne la laisserais pas faire, rassure-moi!"

"Non, jamais!"

"Merci, Al, tu es vraiment un frère..."

"Je sais!"

-"Je vous turez tout les deux voyons! Et puis Ed, je te l'ai dit, si j'aurais eut envie de te tuer... je l'aurais déjà fait..." remarqua-t-elle avant de regarder devant elle.

"Tu fais vraiment peur, sale psychopathe, lui lança-t-il."

Au mot "psychopathe" elle sursauta comme si on avait parlé d'un vieux démon.

-"M'appelle pas comme sa..." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

"Dé... Désolé, dit-il, l'air vraiment contrit. Mes mot ont dépassé ma pensée..."

Mickealle ne dit rien, mais sembla tout d'un coup de très mauvaise humeur.

-"C'est un "copain" à moi... qu'on appelle comme ça... Alors ne m'appelle plus comme ça..." siffla-t-elle encore.

"Je ne le ferai plus, c'est bon...On fait tous des erreurs!"

-"Et parfois énormes!" lâcha-t-elle avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Oui, énormes, répéta-t-il les yeux dans le vague."

-"Cette phrase ne t'était pas destiné... Je pensais a... mon maître..." s'excusa-t-elle en évitant de montrer son visage au blond.

"Tu…n'as pas à t'excuser."

Il y eut un énorme silence de cathédrale... Mickealle regrettait un peu d'avoir dit sa...

Ce fut Alphonse qui le brisa.

"Mais ce serait quand même mieux si l'on pouvait éviter Dublith..."

-"Bah ça... je sais pas..." répliqua Mickealle.

"On ne lui a pas dit que Onii-san était devenu Alchimiste National et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas donc..."

"Al, c'est bon, dit Edward en levant la main pour l'interrompre."

-"On est pas obliger de lui passer un petit "coucou"... sinon je suis la moi" fit-elle remarquer en tirant la langue, posant sa main sur son bras brandit, montrant sa force.

Edward éclata de rire.

"C'est pas une question de force, dit-il les larmes aux yeux."

-"A wé?" demanda-t-elle intéressée avant d'aller vraiment près d'eux, la curiosité la prenant : une question de quoi alors?"

"Bonne question...Si on le savait, on pourrait la battre! Mais tu vois, même Alphonse ne fait pas le poids contre elle..."

Elle regarda Alphonse puis regarda de nouveau Edward.

-"Et alors? Je suis plus forte que lui je parie..."

Edward fut pris d'un fou rire tel qu'il se tenait les côtes.

"Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup!"

-"Un bras de fer pour te prouver le contraire?" demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux et sur le visage.

"Plus tard, l'épreuve de force, ce n'est pas le bon endroit ici, dit le full metal."

"ET je n'aime pas le bras de fer, dit Alphonse."

Mickealle soupira avec force, comme un enfant.

-"Même pas drôle..." fit-elle.

"C'est que...Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, c'est tout, répondit Al comme un gosse pris en faute."

-"Me faire mal?! CELA FAIT DES SIECLES QUE PLUS RIEN NE ME FAIT MAL!!!" hurla-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche. "Je... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit"

Elle reprit la tête de la marche et avança à grands pas.

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

"Tu as compris quelque chose, Onii-san?"

"Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche..."

Ils la suivirent, presque silencieusement (Ed chantonnait gaiement).

Les trois comparses entrèrent dans le village de Dublith, Mick d'un pas serein voire triomphant et les deux autres se faisant le plus petit possible. Depuis que le village était en vue, aucun des Elric n'avait parlé. Edward chuchota à leur guide:

"On ne pourrait pas passer le plus vite possible..."

-"Non!!!" fit Mickealle avant de ralentir le pas et de s'arrêter... "En fait... Je crois qu'on pourrait passer à côté en fait!"

Mickealle se retourna pour aller faire marche arrière.

"Euh...Ca m'arrange de partir bien sûr, mais que vaut ce changement d'avis subit, demanda Edward avec un grand sourire."

Mickealle le regarde avec un sourire crispé dessiner sur le visage.

-"J'ai envie d'être gentille!" tenta Mickealle mais qui ne su faire un autre pas sans qu'un énorme livre, digne d'un dictionnaire, lui fut envoyé sur la tête la faisant embrasser le sol.

-"TOI!!! COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR APRES TOUTES SES ANNEES!!!!" Hurla une voix féminine.

Mickealle se retourna, pour se mettre assise sur le sol avant de voir une noirette aux cheveux ondulés venir vers elle à grand pas, des livres à la main.

-"Attends! Je peux tout t'expliquer!!!!" essaya Mickealle mais elle reçut encore un livre sur la tête.

"Euh, commença Edward en s'adressant à la lanceuse du livre, vous vous connaissez?"

La noirette regarda Ed en posant son pied sur Mickealle pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

-"Un peu que je la connaît! Elle c'est occupé de moi quand j'était petite..." répondit-elle avant de retourner son attention sur Mick qui se faisait petite "Je suppose que tu n'avais pas l'intention de venir me voir n'est ce pas...?"

-"Heu... En fait je t'explique, je devais passer par ici pour aller chez quelqu'un... et j'avais complètement oublié que tu été dans ici!" expliqua Mickealle qui reçut encore un livre, plus léger, sur la tête.

-"HA!! PARCE QUE EN PLUS TU M'AVAIS OUBLIEE???!!!!" hurla la jeune femme.

-"Heu! Non! bien sur que non! J'avais juste oublié que tu étais dans ce village!" tenta Mickealle.

"Elle s'est occupée de vous? Mais tu as quel âge, Mick!"

-"Plus vieille que tu ne peux le penser.." répondit Mickealle, qui se sentait vraiment en mauvaise posture.

-"Il faut que tu vienne chez moi pour que tu m'explique pourquoi tu étais partie du jours au lendemain comme ça toi! Vous pouvez venir aussi..." fit la noirette avant de prendre Mickealle par l'oreille et de la tirer à sa suite.

-"Mon oreille! Laisse mon oreille tranquille!!!" tenta Mickealle mais qui finit par se taire, voyant le regard meurtrier de la noirette.

"Onii-san, tu crois qu'on devrait les suivre?"

Hein...Je sais pas..."

Edward jeta un coup d'oeil tout autour de lui.

"Finalement il me semble que c'est plus prudent, dit-il en emboîtant le pas à Mick et à…son amie lanceuse de livres."

Quand ils furent arrivés à la maison de la noirette, Mick avait une oreille extrêmement rouge et la noirette semblait vouloir avoir des explications...

Mickealle s'installa à une chaise, sans retenue, avant que la noirette se mette en face d'elle, assise elle aussi.

-"Ambre, laisse moi t'expliquer..." commença Mick mais qui se fit interrompre.

-"TU SAIS QUE J'AI CRU QUE T'ETAIS MORTE!!!

-"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas crever si facilement..." rétorqua Mick en croisant les bras.

Ambre soupira et la regarda lourdement.

-"Tu es partie a cause de quoi?! Tu étais bien ici, et puis, sans crier garde, tu es partie comme une voleuse!" demanda la noirette qui reçut une exclamation amusée de la part de Mick.

-"Je SUIS une voleuse nuance! Et je suis partie a cause... de chose personnelles..." répondit Mickealle vaguement.

-"REPOND MOI FRANCHEMENT!!!" supplia Ambre en hurlant. Mick lui fit signe vers les deux frères. "Ils ne connaissent pas... Ton histoire...?"

-"Non, et ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir..." rétorqua froidement Mickealle avant de se lever "Je vais prendre une douche si tu veux bien..." puis elle partie vers la salle de bain.

Une lueur maligne passa dans le regard d'Edward.

"Bon, puisqu'elle est partie, commença-t-il, nous pourrions discuter un brin...Je me présente, je m'appelle Edward Elric."

"Et moi, je suis son petit frère Alphonse!"

La noirette les regarda puis sourie un peu.

-"Enchanté, je m'appelle Ambre Alucar..." dit-elle avant de reporter son attention vers la direction qu'avait prise Mickealle précedement.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Edward, elle ne partira pas sans nous! Du moins je ne pense pas..."

-"Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle s'en aille, j'ai peur qu'elle noie la salle de bain..." rétorqua Ambre amusée, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres fines.

Ambre se retourna pour les regarder.

-"Pourquoi êtes vous avec elle? Vous êtes un peu trop vieux pour qu'elle vous prennent sous son aile..." demanda-t-elle un fronçant un peu les sourcils, les regardant de la tête aux pieds.

"On est pas vieux, répliqua Edward sarcastique, et je n'ai besoin que personne ne me prenne sous son aile! Elle doit juste nous emmener quelque part..."

Ambre les regarda avant de rire.

-"elle c'est fait avoir pas vrai? Elle a du faire une bêtise, et en échange de se faire sortir de là, vous avez fait un marché, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Euh…Oui, dit Al."

"Si vous me dites qu'elle a l'habitude de mener les gens en bateau, là, je vais la noyer dans la salle de bains!"

-"Tu oserais entrer dans la salle de bain en sachant qu'elle est nue comme un nouveau née?" demanda Ambre qui s'empêcha d'avoir un fou rire.

Ed rougit subitement et détourna la tête.

"Je pourrais, répondit-il simplement. Si les circonstances m'y obligeaient!"

Ambre rigola un peu avant de continuer de sourire.

-"Je suis tenté de voir ça... Sinon elle tient toujours ses promesses, donc, pas de soucis!" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Ca me rassure, dit Edward avec un grand sourire. Je 'aimerais pas qu'elle nous plante ici, continua-t-il en réprimant un frisson."

-"Si elle a promit de vous aider, même si c'est contre son gré, elle tiendra sa promesse" rassura-t-elle avant de se lever "Bon, Mick va avoir faim, il faut que je lui prépare quelque chose a manger..."

"Tout le monde passe sont temps à la nourrir et pourtant elle a toujours faim...Incroyable!"

"Onii-san, c'est méchant."

-"C'est rare quand elle mange, alors quand cela lui est possible, elle se nourrit pour des années!" dit Ambre avant de rigoler, allant à la cuisine, à la salle voisine.

"Elle aurait pas ce problème si c'était une alchimiste, grommela Ed."

-"C'est une alchimiste..." rétorqua Ambre en revenant, posant un verre sur la table.

"Quoi! Hurla Ed. Attends, je l'ai fait s'évader alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire toute seule! Elle m'a pris pour un con depuis le début!"

Ambre soupira tristement, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier récemment mit.

-"Elle n'utilise jamais l'alchimie... Cela lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs... elle évite de l'utiliser le plus souvent..." expliqua Ambre d'une voix basse.

"C'est stupide, répondit simplement Edward. On ne peut pas avancer si on reste tournés vers le passé..."

-"Le problème c'est qu'il lui est arrivé beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'elle les laisse au passé..." retorqua Ambre toujours d'une voix basse.

"Ouais, probablement...Mais qu'elle ne se plaigne pas trop. Et de un, elle est toujours en vie, et de deux, rien ne l'empêche d'avancer!"

-"Elle a déjà essayer de se tuer, mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné. Et elle ne se plaint jamais, elle cache sa peine derrière son masque froid... Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais contrairement a ce que Mick laisse paraître, elle a un grand coeur" dit Ambre avant de retourner à la cuisine, laissant les frères seuls.

Edward soupira.

"Pourquoi tout le monde veut-il se faire plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment malheureuse à ce point, Onii-san."

"Et alors! Il faut vivre, vivre, toujours continuer à vivre, même si ça nous fait mal..."

"Onii-san."

-"Tu sais pas de quoi tu parle gamin!" rétorqua Mickealle qui revenait tout juste de sa douche, comme simple vêtement, un simple essuie de bain autour de son corps, laissant ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau tomber sur son visage et ses épaules "AMBRE!! J'AI LA DALLE!!!"

"Tu as raison, ma vie a toujours été des plus rieuses, lui répliqua-t-il sarcastique."

-"La mort de t'as mère n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qui m'est arrivé… Si on peut dire..." fit Mick avant de voir Ambre arriver avec un poulet.

-"J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu vu le temps que tu m'as laissé..." fit Ambre qui se fit "voler" le poulet des mains, Mick l'ayant déjà prit "mange proprement pour une fois!!!"

Mickealle la regarda puis alla s'asseoir a la table et pointa le verre vide.

-"Je suis pas ton esclave!" rétorqua Ambre mais qui alla quand même remplir le verre de lait.

"Berk, fit Ed en voyant le verre de lait. Tu dois vraiment être assoiffée pour boire ça!"

Ambre le regarda.

-"Tu n'aimes pas le lait? Pourtant cela pourrait te faire prendre quelques centi..." commença-t-elle avant de se recevoir une pincette aux fesses de la part de Mick qui fit semblant de n'avoir rien fait "toi..."

"Enfin, vous voulez aussi quelque chose à manger?" demanda-t-elle aux deux frères.

"Me faire prendre quoi, demanda-t-il excédé."

"Non, c'est bon on ne mangera rien, dit Alphonse."

Ambre comprit tout d'un coup pourquoi Mickealle l'avait arrêté... Elle sourit à Alphonse.

-"D'accord, comme vous voulez!" Elle se retourna vers Mickealle qui avait déjà finit le poulet "Pire qu'un ogre..."

"Il faudrait peut-être penser à reprendre la route, dit Edward à Mick."

Elle le regarda puis regarda la noirette...

-"Il faut que je m'explique avec... Ma protégée..." rétorqua-t-elle avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Ambre dans la sienne "on revient, après on s'en va!"

Elles partirent dans la salle à côté.

"Comme si j'allais les attendre, dit Ed en se levant et en partant."

"Onii-san, où tu vas?"

"Faire un tour..."

"Je t'accompagne!"

"Si tu veux."

Ils partirent tous les deux.

* * *

"Quand vous dites que vous ne trouvez plus le Full Metal, vous voulez dire que vous ne le trouvez plus nulle part? Hurla le colonel Mustang."

"Ou…Oui, commença le lieutenant Havoc qui supportait la tempête depuis bientôt deux heures."

"Lieutenant Havoc, appelez tous mes hommes…je veux les voir dans mon bureau immédiatement!"

Havoc n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte et un groupe de soldats tombèrent dans le bureau.

"A vos ordres, Colonel, dirent-ils tous à l'unisson et en saluant."

"Vous avez une mission simple: retrouver le Full Metal Alchemist à tout prix. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant, c'est clair?"

"Oui, Colonel."

Tous les militaires se séparèrent. Il était temps de partir à la recherche de leur cible.

Bien sur, recevoir une mission de la bouche même du Colonel Mustang était toujours un véritable honneur pour Andarielle (d'autant plus quand cette mission concernait les frères Elric) mais elle savait à moitié de quoi il en retournait. Il y avait de fortes chances que Kairi soit au courant. Elle prit la route de la demeure de son amie, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve une solution pour que personne d'autre ne soupçonne la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant chez Kairi, Andarielle se mit à tambouriner violemment sur la porte. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Kairi, ouvre-moi, lui cria-t-elle au travers de la porte."

"C'est une tête de mort vivant en pyjama qui lui ouvrit : Oui? demanda t elle en se frottant les yeux avec voix d'autre tombe"

"- Waouh! Tu sais que tu es flippante au réveil! Arrête de dormir, c'est malsain chez toi... Je peux quand même rentrer?"

"- C'est la fatigue pas de dormir qui me fais cette tête là, et oui tu peux entrer répliqua t elle baillant.

"- Merci…Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle l'air grave t en s'asseyant."

"- Ha ? De quoi veux-tu me parler? demanda t elle en s'asseyant.

"- Ecoute-moi avant de m'interrompre. Je sais que tu vas encore dire que tu ne sais rien et que tu ne peux pas m'aider, mais il faut que je retrouve le Full Metal Alchemist et je suis certaine que tu sais où et avec qui il est parti, je t'en supplie, aide-moi sinon tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes!"

"La jeune endormie soupira et commença à se masser le front : Tu vas sûrement encore pas me croire mais je ne sais VRAIMENT pas où ils sont."Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils ne sont plus en ville.

"- Donc tu les as vus avant leur départ?"

"La serveuse re-soupira, elle sentait qu'elle allait se faire engeuler et peut être tuer par Anda si elle ne disais rien et engeuler et tuer par Ed si elle disais quoique se soit à son amie.

"Alors tuer ou être tuer? Choix tellement difficile…

"- Le problème, c'est qu'il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Edward Elric...Si je le retrouve, je m'ouvre une autoroute vers la promotion! Alors dis-moi tout!"

'- D'accord de toute façon que je parle ou me tais je me ferais tuer alors...

"- Je te protègerai, dit Andarielle en souriant."

"- Contre le Full Metal? Interrogea Kairi

Andarielle sembla réfléchir un moment.

"- Ma mission, c'est de le ramener sain et sauf quand même..."

"La jeune fille sourit.

- Je vais te dire le peu que je sais...commença t elle C'est les frères Elric qui ont fait évader Mick. Ensuite Ed et elle ont fait un marcher et elle les a emmener quelque part mais je ne sais pas où."Voila maintenant tu en sais autant que moi. Termina la serveuse en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

"- C'est tout...pas la moindre allusion à une destination potentielle, rien que…Rien que ce que je savais déjà, dit Andarielle d'une voix blanche de déception."

"- Je t'avais dis que je ne savais pas grand chose...si sa peux t'aider pense à une lointaine destination car ils m'ont prévenue que ce n'était pas la porte à côté ."Attend comment ça tu savais déjà que Ed a fait évader Mickaelle?!

"- Je m'en doutais un petit peu; je te l'ai dit, tu ne sais pas mentir!

"

"- ça je le savais déjà grimaça-t-elle.

Andarielle se releva.

"- Mais par où ? Le Sud, l'Est ? Comment savoir ?"

"- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée soupira Kairi. Peut être sont-ils partis dans un endroit qu'ils connaissent? Proposa pauvrement la jeune fille.

"- Peut-être bien...Un endroit où personne n'irait les chercher en tous cas!"

"- Ouais ...elle commençait à rejoindre le doux pays des rêves...

Andarielle secoua son amie comme un prunier.

"- Tu pourrais m'écouter au lieu de t'endormir!

"La serveuse sursauta.

- Excuse moi j'ai un peu de mal a m'endormir ces temps ci…tu disais? Elle semblait un peu perdue entre son rêve et la réalité.

"- Et dis-moi, pourquoi avoir tant de mal à t'endormir? Qui donc occupe tes pensées à ce point, demanda l'autre en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Quelqu'un que je connais peut-être"…

"- Si seulement murmura-t-elle bas si bas que son amie ne pu l'entendre. ".

"- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? J'ai pas entendu."

"- Rien dit elle en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas important.

"- Pour t'empêcher de dormir, ça doit l'être!"

"- C'est obliger que tu les retrouves ? demanda t elle en évitant la question de la jeune brune. Apparemment la serveuse ne voulait pas parler de son rêve...

"- Voyons voir… Tant qu'on ne les a pas retrouvés, on ne peut plus mettre les pieds au Quartier Général, alors c'est vrai que ce n'est pas si important .

"- D'accord… en résume tu es dans la merde.

- Pas tout à fait! Je n'exclue pas la possibilité de tomber sur les frères Elric par hasard. Non, je plaisante, je suis vraiment dans la merde!" (MDR!)

"Kairi essaya de réfléchir ou Mick aurait pu emmener les deux frères mais elle ne voyait rien.

"- Peut être sont-ils retournés dans un lieu que le colonel leur a dit de voir si tout y était ok? Elle proposait vraiment des idées stupides mais elle n'avais rien d'autre et n'avais pas l'esprit apte pour réfléchir correctement.

- C'est moi ou alors quand tu dors pas, tu n'as que des idées absolument stupides et sans intérêt?

La serveuse lui lança le plus beau regard noir et glacial que la terre est portée. Elle n'était pas la soeur de l'alchimist de Glace pour rien!

"- J'essaye au moins de proposer quelque chose MOI! Lança t elle à la militaire.

"- Oh c'est bon! Je propose des choses constructives! Est-ce ma faute si toi, tu ne peux rien me dire d'intéressant! Et puis de toute façon, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas forcément m'aider, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant, c'est un minimum!"

"Kairi aimait beaucoup Andarielle mais il y avait des moments, comme se soir, ou elle l'agaçait à être têtu comme une mule. Et après elle se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme craquait pour le Full Metal!

- Bon regarde bien mes lèvres et ouvre tes oreilles : JE NE SAIS PAS OU ILS SONT! Articula la gamine. Arrête de croire que je te cache quelque chose alors que je ne sais RIEN de cette histoire!Tu as compris ou il faut que je te répondre dans une autre langue et te fasse un dessin par la même occasion?

"- Je ne te demande pas de savoir, je te demande de réfléchir, c'est différent! Dis-moi, tu connais les autres fréquentations de ta chère amie Mick?"

Son ton était empreint de tout le mépris dont Andarielle semblait capable.

"C'est repartie pour une dispute pensa t elle en soupirant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis et te le répète Anda je ne connais "ma très chère Mick " comme tu le dis que depuis quelque jours. Et ce n'est pas une bavarde. Donc non je ne sais pas ses fréquentations.

- Tant pis, on va faire autrement, dit la militaire en sortant une carte du pays de son sac.

"Kairi haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce que la militaire avait derrière la tête?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce tu as à me regarder comme une bête curieuse, dit-elle en sortant aussi un stylo."

"Elle secoua la tête de gauche a droite.

- Rien j'essaie d'imaginer se que tu as derrière la tête répondit elle.

- J'utilise ma tactique secrète de recherche, répondit-elle tout simplement."

"- Et qui est? demanda la serveuse.

"- La technique dite d'élimination! Alors, ce coin-là j'aime pas, donc j'élimine, dit-elle en traçant un grand trait qui passait juste au nord de Centrale sur la carte."

Elle hachura la zone ainsi enlevée.

"- A toi, dit-elle en tendant le stylo de la serveuse."

"La jeune fille regarda la militaire surprise. C'est sa ta technique? dit elle en prenant le stylo et barrant le dessert de Lior.

"- Mouais, j'aimais pas ça non plus, dit-elle en reprenant le stylo des mains de son amie. Par contre, ça non plus, j'aime pas, dit-elle ne traçant une grosse croix sur les régions orientales. Il ne nous reste plus que le Sud, dit -elle en regardant la carte. Tiens, prends le stylo, ferme les yeux et met-le à n'importe quel endroit de la carte, ça donnera notre destination."

"La jeune fille exécuta la demande de son amie. Puis elle regarda la carte.

"- La région de South city, énonça sentencieusement Andarielle."

"- Près de chez ma soeur.

"- Au moins, ce sera pas une région totalement inconnue pour toi! Bon, allez, on y va, dit la militaire en se levant. Oh, et attrape, dit-elle en lançant un pistolet à son amie, on sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber dans ces coins-là"

"- HEIN?! Attend une minute je sais pas me servir de ça! Et je dois te rappeller que j'ai un boulot et que je peux pas partir comme ça!

"- Hum, attends 5 secondes, dit Andarielle en cherchant une fois de plus quelque chose dans son sac. Tiens regarde."

Elle tendit un papier à son amie.

"- Ceci stipule que je peux solliciter l'aide de n'importe qui dans cette mission et ton patron n'aura donc rien à dire, et si tu préfère un poignard, ça ne me gêne pas non plus, j'en ai plein"

"- Mais et Nephtys?! Je peux pas la laisser seule comme sa! C'est encore un chaton et hors de question que je l'emmène avec nous et puis je dois voir ma soeur d'ici trois jours ! Elle essayait de trouver des arguments pour rester la. Et je sais pas non plus utiliser les poignards!

"- Je croyais que ta soeur habitait dans le Sud, tu vas juste prendre de l'avance sur elle, et je pense qu'il y aura bien un de mes collègues pour s'occuper de ton chat! Et les poignards c'est facile, tu fais rentrer le bout pointu dans le gars d'en face"

"- Anda je suis non violente et je préfère encore utiliser l'alchimie! Rétorqua la serveuse.

"- Admettons, dit l'autre en reprenant sa dague, mais tu crois que tu auras le temps de tracer un cercle si tu as des ennuis..? Bon, alors je m'occuperai de ta protection, ça ne me gêne pas"

"- Je peux me défendre tout seule et qu'en au cercle ne t'en fais pas pour ça .T'oublie que ma soeur est alchimiste ? Elle m'a appris tout plein de petits truc sympas! Et puis pourquoi tu as besoin de moi? Après tout je te gênerais plus qu'autres choses ! Questionna Kairi qui ne comprenait pas les intentions de la militaire.

L'autre rit un petit peu.

"- Mais je fais ça pour t'arranger, lui signala-t-elle."

"- M'arranger? demanda la serveuse plus que surprise.

- Bah oui, suppose un instant que se soit nous qui trouvons les Elric, ça te permet de rencontrer Roy et qu'il ait une bonne impression de toi, autre que la soeur de l'alchimiste de Glace, tu vois le topo?"

"- La jeune fille rougit et bégaya: Faudra plus que ça pour qu'il digère le nom...Et puis il est plus vieux, majeur, que moi et moi je suis mineure et c'est un coureur de jupons j'ai aucune chance d'être avec lui soupira la gamine.

"- Et alors? Au contraire, tu as toutes tes chances...Peut-être pas comme tu t'y attends, mais bon!"

"- Comment sa? Haussement de sourcil.

- Tu es trop jeune, répondit évasivement l'autre. Alors tu viens ou pas?"

"Kairi réfléchie. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

"- Bon je t'aide a les retrouver je vais chez ma soeur et après on verra pour le colonel Mustang ok?

- Naturellement! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer ta soeur..; J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, dit Andarielle avec un clin d'oeil."

"- En bien ou en mal? Questionna la jeune fille "Quoique si c'est pour les célèbres bataille avec Flamme...

"- Bah tu vois, tu as vite compris finalement! Allez, en route vers le Sud!"

* * *

La brune sortie en premier de la salle, suivit de prés par la noirette qui semblait assez ennuyée.

-"HEY!! MAUVAISE HERBE!!" hurla Mickealle qui ne reçut aucune réponse "Oh non... Ils ont foutu le camp?!"

-"Tu sais... Ils sont peut-être partis se promener simplement...?" tenta Ambre calmement.

-"Et puis merde, je pourrais foutre le camp!!!" conclu Mickealle en souriant avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en soupirant "je pourrais pas..."

-"Promesse n'est ce pas?" demanda Ambre en souriant avant de se faire tirer par Mick qui la mit sur ses jambes, comme on le faisait avec les enfants, puis Mick commença a caresser ses cheveux noir entre ses doigts.

-"Tu as grandit depuis le temps..." fit distraitement Mick en sentant les cheveux noirs d'Ambre qui ne bougeaient pas.

-"Tu es partie depuis si longtemps..." répondit Ambre qui se souvenait de certaines choses, de comment Mickealle c'était occupée d'elle.

-"Je sais, mais comme je suis poursuivit par beaucoup de gens, j'étais obligée de te laisser ici, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose" avoua Mickealle en prenant Ambre dans ses bras, qui avait son dos contre le buste de Mickealle qui enfuie son visage dans le cou de Ambre qui ne bougeait pas.

-"Je m'en doutais... Tu es si... Ouverte avec moi, sa fait bizarre! Tu était si froide quand les deux frères était la, et... Maintenant tu es si... Mignonne" remarqua Ambre en souriant.

-"Si ils savaient que... Que je suis sensible comme une gamine, je ne le supporterais pas... Venant de moi, c'est une marque de faiblesse..." répondit Mickealle qui respira le doux parfum d'Ambre "Tu sais que t'es chiante? Ton odeur me donne envie de dormir tellement c'est enivrant".

Ambre gloussa à sa dernière phrase.

-"Tu n'as plus dormit depuis longtemps hein? Tu t'empêche tout le temps de dormir..."

Mickealle ne répondit pas, prise de mélancolie...

-"Mick?" demanda la noirette en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-"Quoi?"

-"Est ce que les deux frères vont savoir un jours ce qui t'es arrivé?" demanda Ambre tristement en sentant le sursaut de Mickealle.

-"Heu... Ils... Cela ne leurs servirait à rien, et ils ne voudront jamais... Ils vont m'utiliser, et puis au revoir..." rétorqua Mickealle, ou plutôt, tenta-t-elle.

-"Et si ils veulent devenir tes amis?" demanda Ambre innocemment.

-"Ils ne voudrons jamais..." rétorqua Mickealle absente.

-"Qui ne tente rien n'a rien" fit Ambre avant de sentir l'étreinte de Mickealle se renforcer autour de sa taille.

-"Quand ils sauront... ce qui m'est arrivé... ils me jetteront..."

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant passer un Edward totalement essoufflé et un Alphonse qui avait l'air légèrement paniqué. Ed referma la porte et s'y adossa avant de se laisser tomber à terre.

"Ouf! Le danger est passé!"

-"Danger?" demanda Mickealle sans lâcher Ambre qui était lovée dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans tes bras d'abord? dit-il en se relevant."

-"T'es jaloux? Toi aussi tu veux un câlin?" demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir si il voulait, ce qui fit glousser Ambre.

"Ca va pas, non? s'écria-t-il."

Mickealle sourie amusé, puis poussa doucement Ambre avant de se mettre debout.

-"C'est quoi le danger? Ton maître Izumi?" demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

"Non, si ça avait été ça, on serait déjà mort...C'est juste un de ses amis très proches..."

-"Ha?" fit-elle avant de regarder la fenêtre en haussant un sourcil "J'espère qu'il ne te suivra pas jusqu'ici, car si il arrive quelque chose à Ambre, je te tue"

"Il n'y a pas de risques qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Notre maître, pour le moment n'en veut qu'à moi, lui répondit l'Alchimiste National."

Un mauvais sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Mickealle mais Ambre la retint par le bras.

-"Non Mick..." dit la noirette ce qui refroidit Mickealle.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?" demanda Mickealle a la place.

"On peut pas sortir maintenant, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. S'il nous voit, c'en est fini!"

-"D'accord..." fit simplement Mickealle se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-"Ne dévalise pas mon frigo!!" cria Ambre, même si elle savait que cela ne servirait a rien.

"Navré de vous déranger, dit Alphonse à Ambre."

-"Ce n'est rien voyons! De plus vous avez fait venir Mick, je vous remercie beaucoup!" répondit Ambre en lui souriant "Par contre... Vous n'avez pas un peu chaud dans cette armure...?"

"Euh, non pas du tout, dit-il précipitamment."

"C'est pas aussi chaud que ça en a l'air, reprit Ed."

Ambre le regarda puis sourie.

-"Si vous le dites!" dit-elle avant de se retourner pour crier quelque chose a Mickealle qui était dans la cuisine "Comme tu as du temps, tu veux pas dormir un peu?"

-"JAMAIS!!! Apres tu peux dire au revoir à ton lit!" répondit Mickealle de la cuisine.

-"Je suis sûre que cela fait des mois que tu n'as plus dormit!! Mick, tu vas vraiment être malade à la fin!!" rétorqua Ambre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ou une "dispute" aller commencer.

"Pas dormi depuis 12 mois? Interrogea Edward. Hé, Mick, tu es sure que tu es humaine!"

-"J'ai jamais dit que j'était humaine!" rétorqua Mickealle avant de courir se cacher derrière Alphonse "J'ai dormit il y a 1 semaine ou deux, sa va, je peux encore tenir debout!"

Ambre revint avec des médicaments dans la main.

-"Viens ici que je te donne une bonne dose de somnifère!!!" Fit Ambre en courrant après Mickealle qui tournait autour de Alphonse.

"Je le savais que tu étais une mite géante, dit Ed en riant devant la course-poursuite."

-"Retire ce que tu viens de dire!" fit Mickealle en prenant Ed par le col, oubliant complètement Ambre qui lui fourra les somnifère dans la bouche.

Mickealle recula de plusieurs pas en toussant, essayant de cracher les somnifère, puis tomba face a terre, endormie.

-"A bah voila! Désolée les garçons, mais il faut qu'elle récupère un peu... Elle dort vraiment que très rarement..." s'excusa Ambre avant de regarder Mickealle allongé a terre "ce n'est pas qu'elle est lourde mais... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force... Alphonse, voulez vous bien m'aider?"

"Aucun problème, dit-il en soulevant Mick comme si de rien était. Où je dois la poser?"

-"La chambre au fond du couloir à droite! Je vais vous accompagner, il faut que je retire les choses de valeur sinon..." répondit Ambre avant d'ouvrir le chemin.

"Elle bouge tant que ça, demanda Ed depuis le bas de 'les escalier."

-"Vous verrez bien à son réveil!" cria Ambre a l'intention d'Ed, avant de faire ce qu'elle avait dit... Il ne restait que dans la chambre : un lit et la table de nuit...

Alphonse déposa la jeune femme délicatement sur le lit et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

"Al! Avec la dose de somnifère qu'elle a, tu ne risques pas de la réveiller!"

Ambre gloussa.

-"Même si je lui est donné une dose de cheval, on ne sait jamais" rétorqua Ambre en descendant, rejoignant Ed en souriant.

"Mais...Elle est restée longtemps avec toi, demanda Edward."

-"1 an au moins... Ou du moins, dans cette maison" répondit Ambre, en souriant un peu.

"C'était il y a longtemps?"

Ambre ne répondit pas tout de suite mais alla chercher une photo qu'elle lui tendit.

-"Ca devrait te faire une idée..."

Il y avait une petite fille aux cheveux noir ondulé, coupés aux carrés, qui était tenu dans les bras par une jeune femme que l'on pouvait directement reconnaître, même si elle avait les cheveux court. La petite fille semblait avoir 12 ans au moins...

"Pas tant que ça en fait, dit Edward en lui rendant la photo, mais probablement trop pour qu'on se soit croisés avec Mick."

-"J'avais 10 ans sur cette photo... J'en est 20 maintenant... Mickealle n'a pas pris une ride" fit Ambre en regardant la brune sur la photo, c'était Mickealle... C'était comme si on l'avait prit le jours d'avant, seulement elle avait les cheveux court...

Ambre sourit puis alla reposer la photo.

"Tu as 20 ans? demanda Ed."

Il lui tourna le dos.

"Bizarre, j'aurais dit moins, chuchota-t-il."

-"Quel compliment, merci!" fit-elle en rougissant "Tu m'aurais donné combien?"

"Je sais pas…Deux ans de plus que moi au maximum, dit-il en rougissant. Et en quoi c'est un compliment de te rajeunir?"

-"Les femmes adore avoir l'air plus jeune qu'elles ne le sont vraiment... Et me rajeunir autant, ça me réchauffe le coeur!" dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues qui était rouges.

"Je te rajeunissais pas tant que ça, lui lança-t-il. D'a peine 3 ans..."

-"3 ans, c'est vraiment flatteur!" fit-elle avant de glousser "Tu veux quelque chose à boire? A manger ? Le temps que Mickealle se réveille..."

Il lui sourit.

"Volontiers, mais tout sauf du lait, par pitié!"

-"Oui, j'ai cru le remarquer que tu n'aimais pas le lait" dit-elle avant de se souvenir de la pincette de Mick "Du café, ça te va?" demanda-t-elle avant de regarder Alphonse "Vous en voulez aussi?"

"Non merci, lui répondit Al."

"Le café ce sera une grande première, mais pourquoi pas?"

-"Si tu n'aimes pas, tu me dira, je te donnerai autre chose" dit-elle en souriant avant d'aller chercher une tasse de café et de la tendre a Edward" allons nous asseoir, on sera plus confortablement installés"

"Volontiers!"

Quand ils furent installés, Ambre regarda Edward en souriant un peu.

-"Comment vous avez eu Mickealle? Qu'elle gaffe elle a encore fait? Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire..." demanda-t-elle en buvant un peu du café qu'elle c'était prise.

"Elle s'est retrouvé dans les prisons du quartier général de centrale, répondit-il simplement."

-"Elle a voulu attaqué le patron..." conclu Ambre avant de glousser "elle changera jamais... Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse tout à l'extrême".

"Le patron...C'est vite dit ça, continua Edward. Elle s'est juste attaquée au Flamme Alchemist..."

Ambre failli s'étrangler puis éclata de rire.

-"Sa ne m'étonne pas!!" réussi-t-elle a dire entre deux rires.

"Mais bon, on peut dire qu'elle a de la chance...Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai aidé à s'échapper, me mettant à dos toute l'armée!"

-"Mick a le don d'attirer les ennuis, mais aussi les gens..." répondit Ambre en haussant les épaules, buvant une gorgée du café.

"Pourtant, sans être antipathique, elle est loin d'être sympathique, dit Edward en regardant par la fenêtre."

-"Quand on la connaît bien, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça! Loin de là! Quand elle a décidé de faire confiance a quelqu'un... Elle est aussi douce qu'un petit chaton" dit Ambre en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Je ne demande qu'à le croire...Ca doit être terrible de se sentir aussi seul...je crois que je ne le supporterai pas!"

Pour une fois, Ambre ne répondit pas, elle perdit même son sourire... Sa tasse était a moitié entamé, mais fit mine d'aller la laver, partant à la cuisine sans un mot.

"Mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées, demanda Alphonse le plus innocemment possible."

Ambre revint, posant des biscuit sur la table (politesse oblige), puis elle se rassit.

-"Je mourrais de faim dans la rue... Et je n'arrivais pas à voler, je me faisais prendre à chaque fois... Mickealle est venu et m'a prise sous son aile, avant de me conduire ici, 2 ans plus tard... Un ans plus tard elle est partie durant la nuit, sans prévenir..." répondit-elle, fixant les biscuits qu'elle venait de poser.

Edward semblait étrangement absorbé par la contemplation de son café.

"C'est vrai qu'ici, c'est plus tranquille, continua Al."

-"C'est surtout qu'elle connaissait les personnes qui habitait ici, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait leurs faire confiance... de plus elle a fait une pierre de coups, puisque le couple qui habitait ici ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant... Elle m'a permit d'avoir un toit, et a permit aux couple d'avoir un enfant..." fit Ambre avant de sourire.

"Je vois..."

"Est-ce que vous connaissez Sig Curtis? demanda Edward."

Elle le regarda puis réfléchit...

-"Oui, pourquoi?" finit-elle par dire.

Ed eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Juste comme ça...C'est aussi une de mes connaissances, finit-il par dire."

-"Pourquoi n'allez vous pas lui dire un petit bonjour! Comme vous êtes en passage dans la ville!" fit Ambre en récupérant son sourire.

"Il ne vaudrait mieux pas!"

-"A bon? Oh, et puis, ce n'est pas mes affaires!" dit-elle en souriant avant de pointer les biscuits. "Vous n'en voulez pas?"

"Si, bien sur, dit Ed en en attrapant trois à la fois. Ils sont succulents!"

Ambre écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de rire.

-"Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets!" dit-elle avant de regarder l'horloge "aie... Elle va bientôt se réveiller... Je devrais lui donner plus de somnifère, elle dort vraiment pas assez..."

"Al peut l'assommer, proposa Ed."

"Onii-san! Jamais je ne ferais ça!"

-"Il lui en faut beaucoup plus pour l'assommer" dit-elle en souriant, montrant le gros livre digne d'un dictionnaire qu'elle avait utiliser tout a l'heure.

"Voyons voir si on lui lance Alphonse dessus, ça peut le faire!"

"Onii-san!"

Ambre rigola, elle voyait bien la scène. Mais elle arrêta de rire quand un hurlement digne des damnés retentit.

-"Et bin voila, elle se réveille!" fit Ambre avant de courir dans les escalier.

"Besoin d'aide, proposa Al."

-"je crois oui!" cria Ambre d'en haut alors qu'on entendait un boucant incroyable.

"On y va, dit Edward en se levant."

Ils rejoignirent Ambre en haut de l'escalier.

Elle était devant la porte de la chambre, regardant la brune étendue à terre, à côté du lit qui été quasi découper en deux, les draps déchirée, tout comme le matelas qui était éventré.

-"C'est plus violent qu'avant!" fit Ambre légèrement horrifié.

-"PPPPPPAAAPPPAAA!!!!" hurlait la brune, toujours endormit, qui se tordait a terre, la peau ouverte par endroit.

"Elle va se blesser si on la laisse faire, dit Edward en claquant de mains."

Il transmuta des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de Mick pour tenter de 'l'immobiliser.

-"Arrête! Sa va la faire encore plus paniquer!" cria Ambre qui voyait Mickealle crier encore plus. Elle voulu aller aider Mickealle mais elle la devança, les cordes disparurent en lambeaux alors que Mickealle recula le plus possible, le souffle coupé, regardant autour d'elle comme un animal dans un endroit inconnu.

"Au moins, ça l'a réveillée, dit-il simplement en sortant de la chambre."

"Mick, ça va, demanda Al en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle."

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la peur puis elle se leva en trombe et alla à la salle de bain en vitesse avant de claquer la porte.

-"Elle est fâchée..." fit simplement Ambre en regardant l'état de sa chambre "ma chammmbbrrreeeee..."

"Je pourrais réparer, proposa Alphonse."

-"Je veux bien!" fit-elle en souriant a moitié, inquiète pour Mickealle.

Alphonse traça un cercle sur le sol, et toute la pièce revint à son état normal.

"A ton avis, demanda-t-il à Ambre, contre qui est-elle vraiment fâchée?

-"Moi sûrement... Elle va m'en vouloir car c'est moi qui lui est fait prendre des somnifère" répondit-elle ennuyé.

"D'accord..."

Alphonse s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bains.

"Mick, sors s'il te plait!"

-"Non...!" répondit Mickealle de derrière la porte, la voix cassée.

-"Il n'y a pas de verrou..." signala Ambre avant de descendre. Elle n'osait pas affronter Mickealle tout de suite.

"Mick, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir, supplia Alphonse."

-"J'ai honte..." répondit-elle simplement, toujours sans ouvrir la porte, même si rien n'empêcher Al de l'ouvrir.

"Pourquoi? Il n'y aucune raison que tu ais honte!"

-"J'ai montré une faiblesse... venant de moi c'est inacceptable!" répondit-elle avant de réprimer un gémissement.

"On a tous nos faiblesses! Ce n'est pas une honte! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais ne pas avoir de faiblesses!"

-"Parce que moi je ne dois pas en avoir! Après ce qui m'est arrivé..." commença-t-elle avant de pousser un léger cri"... plus rien ne doit me toucher! Je suis faible pour ne pas savoir oublier ce qui est lié au passé !"

"On ne peut pas oublier son passé! Certaines images reviennent encore et toujours, quoi qu'on fasse…Toujours les mêmes! Et ce sont nos souvenirs qui font de nous ce que nous sommes! Mick, sors de là!"

-"J'aimerais oublier tout ce qui c'est passé... J'aimerais tellement..." fit Mickealle, avant que Alphonse puisse entendre des pleure.

"On ne peut pas oublier les mauvais souvenirs. On peut juste s'arranger pour avoir le plus de bons souvenirs possibles pour s'y réfugier!"

-"Je n'en ai pas!!" cria Mickealle avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant voir à Alphonse ses bras griffé et dégoulinant un peu de sang, et son visage inondé de larme.

-"Tu as un frère, moi il ne me reste plus rien!!"

"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour en avoir, dit-il en voulant la prendre dans ses bras."

Mickealle, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se laissa carrément tomber a terre, comme si il avait voulu lui faire du mal.

"Je…Je suis désolé, lui dit-il."

-"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé!' fit-elle en se remettant debout avant de grogner un peu "J'ai dit le mot maudit... je le dit trop facilement avec toi..." dit-elle avant de regarder ses bras en grimaçant...

"Tu t'es mise dans un drôle d'état, dit-il avec un petit sourire dans la voix. Il faudrait peut-être demander à Ambre de te soigner tout ça..."

-"Il ne vaut mieux pas que je la voie maintenant, sinon je l'étrangle... Il faut que je me remette en mode "glace" il me faut plusieurs longues minutes pour ça" dit-elle en lui souriant franchement.

"Tu préfères être seule, demanda Al."

-"Tu veux me lâcher," demanda-t-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse d'enfant.

-"Aide-moi a me soigner s'il te plait, j'y arriverai pas toute seule!" gémit-elle en souriant.

"Si tu veux, lui dit-il en se mettant à l'aider."

Pendant un moment, elle resta silencieuse... Puis elle regarda Alphonse...

-"Je suis désolé... De montré cette partie de moi... Je déteste ça" dit-elle en regardant ailleurs, en rougissant.

"Moi, ça ne me gêne pas, répondit-il. J'ai l'habitude de voir les grands insensibles craquer devant moi!"

Elle sourit, se doutant bien de qui il s'agissait.

-"Sûrement... Mais moi je me sens vraiment gênée en fait, ça m'arrive rarement de craquer" dit-elle en rougissant encore plus, baissant le visage.

"Tu sais, continua Al, il n'y a que Ed, Ambre et moi qui t'ayons vu, et aucun n'ira le dire à tout le monde. Si tu as honte d'avoir des faiblesses, dis-toi que personne d'autre ne sera jamais au courant."

-"Si ce n'était que ça... Mais déjà que une seule personne le sache... Me fait honte..." fit-elle en baissant la tête, en rougissant encore plus qu'auparavant si cela était encore possible.

"Moi, j'ai trouvé que ça te rendait plus humaine. plus attachante..."

Mickealle releva son visage surpris puis le baissa encore de nouveau en poussant une sorte de gémissement très... Gêné.

-"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis!" fit-elle alors que ses joues étaient d'un rouge écarlate

"Al, arrête de la faire pleurer, dit Ed en rentrant dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était."

Mickealle, ne s'attendant pas a sa venu sursauta puis lui tourna le dos vite fait, comme si elle voulait se cacher.

-"T'aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais toi!" dit-elle en essayant de calmer sa voix étranglée.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, lui répondit-il en venant se placer juste devant elle. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et on repart!"

-"Oh, sa va hein! Toi tu as ton fardeau depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que moi! J'ai bien le droit de me lâcher de temps à autre non? Tu devrais le faire aussi..." dit-elle en reprenant son calme.

"- Alors allons-y, dit-il en hurlant, séance psychologie à deux balles. C'est sur ce sera tellement plus efficace que de tout garder pour nous!!!"

-"Bien sur, mais cela te ronge, et tu as l'impression que grâce à ça, tu te montre fort, et que tu ne fais de mal a personne...! Mais c'est faux!!!" hurla Mickealle à son tour.

"- Je sais que ça ne mène à rien! Mais je n'ai pas le choix! Je ne peux en parler à personne et de quel droit je me plaindrai! Comme tu l'as dit, mon fardeau n'est pas si lourd et n'est pas si vieux non plus! Alors oui, je veux pouvoir vivre avec, même sans en parler!"

-"Tu crois?! Le fardeau de chacun n'est peut-être pas aussi grand pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais un fardeau et un fardeau...! Et tu peux te confier à quelqu'un en qui tu a confiance ou qui peut t'écouter tout simplement! Même si tu te montre fort et protecteur envers ton frère, je suis presque sûre que cela lui fait mal de te voir renfermer comme ça! Si j'étais ton frère, ce que je ne suis pas, je l'accorde, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te confie..." dit-elle en évitant un peu ses yeux car elle se doutais que cela allait sûrement beaucoup l'énerver...

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il simplement en lui tournant le dos. Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller avant de partir, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui."

Mickealle soupira et se gratta le cuir chevelu... Elle était embetée évidement, mais d'un autre côté, elle espérait que cela le ferais réfléchir...

-"Pourquoi j'ai répondu...? J'ai l'air de m'inquiéter pour lui maintenant..." remarqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, demanda simplement Al qui avait préféré se faire oublier."

Mickealle commença a chercher ses vêtements en bafouillant :

-"Mais non, c'est juste un pauvre gamin qu'a réussi a me piéger, je l'aide, et au revoir! Rien a foutre de ce petit con... Bon heu dis, tu veux bien sortir? A moins que tu ne veuilles voir quelque chose..."

"- Le frère du pauvre gamin et du petit con va te laisser, dit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez."

-"Merde..." souffla-t-elle en frappant son pied dans la baignoire, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur énorme.

Al revint s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

"- Tu sais, je comprend que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, et ça ne me gêne pas, Onii-san, dit-il à son frère."

"- Merci, Al, répondit-il."

Ambre se retrouvait donc avec une belle paire de dépressifs sur son canapé.

-"Heu... Il c'est passé quelque chose...? Je sais que Mick' peut être agressive et brute des fois..." tenta la noirette en le voyant ainsi.

- Veux pas en parler, dit Ed en baissant la tête."

"- Non, il ne s'est rien passé, tenta Al pour dissiper le malaise."

Ambre posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se doutant de quelque chose.

-"Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit... Elle parait sans coeur et vraiment froide, mais en réalité elle s'attache vraiment aux gens. Quoiqu'elle est bien pu vous dire, je suis sur que cela venait d'une bonne attention!" fit la noirette en souriant.

- Je m'en fous de ses bonnes intentions, hurla Ed en se levant. Elle peut se les carrer où je pense! J'ai très bien vécu sans elle, et je compte bien continuer! Alors moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle me donne ce que je veux, et puis après fini, qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie!"

Ambre sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à voir le blond hurler.

-"Calme toi... Je sais ce que je dis, et toi aussi... C'est clair que tu ne vas pas mieux vivre avec, ou sans elle... Mais au fond, je sur qu'elle t'aime bien, tout comme ton frère, je l'ai vu... Elle essaye juste de cacher cette partie d'elle..." fit Ambre doucement, craignant de voir cette tête blonde faire du mal à son mobilier... Ou voir même elle même.

- Mais j'en ai absolument rien à faire!! Elle m'emmène chez son informateur, j'en apprends plus sur la Pierre Philosophale et c'est tout! Qu'elle me laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande!"

-"Oui... Je m'en doute... Et elle aussi, mais c'est ce qui la fait souffrir, car malgré elle, elle c'était attaché à vous, c'est pour sa qu'elle est si brutal... Et si méchante, voir même très chiante!" dit la noirette en chipotant quelques mèches de cheveux noir rebelles.

Il soupira et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.(excusez-nous un des auterus a craqué à ce moment précis)

"- Bon, je vais dehors, dit-il en sortant. Seul, ajouta-t-il avec un regard insistant vers son frère."

"- Comme tu veux, Onii-san, répondit Al, avec un peu de peine dans la voix."

-"Il ne risque pas de rencontrer son maître...?" demanda Ambre doucement, regardant l'armure.

"- Ca lui remettra les idées en place!"

-"Dans ce cas...!" dit la noirette en souriant.

-"Tiens, où est la mauvaise herbe?" demanda la brune en rentrant dans la salle ou été les deux autres.

-"Mickealle..." gronda Ambre en se retournant vers l'intéressé.

-"Quoi?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?!"

-"Tu le sais bien..." fit la noirette en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"- Il est dehors, répondit Al."

-"Dehors?! Qu'est ce qu'il est aller foutre dehors?! Il risque pas de rencontrer son maître d'ailleurs...?" fit la brune avant de remarqué le regard de Ambre "quoi encore?"

-"Tu t'inquiète pour lui...?"

-"Mais rien a foutre de ce connard! Plus vite il crève, plus vite je serais libre!" répondit vite Mickealle en allant dans la cuisine, ou pour tout simplement arrêter cette discussion.

"- Tu pourrais arrêter de l'insulter à tout bout de champ! C'est mon frère quand même!"

-"Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je fais ce que je veux!!" hurla Mickealle de la cuisine, ne semblant pas tout à fait d'accord pour en sortir.

-"Mick', arrête de jouer les durs... En plus tu insultes quelqu'un de cette façon seulement quand t'es paniquée!" fit la noirette qui vit Mickealle revenir au grand galop.

-"Toi... Tu devrais te taire... En plus c'est a cause de toi tout ce qui arrive!! Je te hais..."

Ambre regarda calmement Mickealle qui la pointé du doigts, un doigt accusateur... Et sans prévenir, elle donna un bisou à Mickealle qui fit une mine déconfite en baissant les bras, vaincue.

-"Chiante..." souffla Mickealle.

La porte s'ouvrit et se claqua violemment.

"- Il fait trop froid dehors, dit simplement Edward, en se rasseyant."

-"Ok..." fit simplement Mickealle qui se retint de faire une phrase qui risquait de l'énerver "on s'en va demain ou... maintenant? C'est a toi de choisir Edward, moi, je m'en fiche!"

Mickealle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la noirette... Passé un peu plus de temps avec elle ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle ne le dira jamais.

"- Ca tombe bien! Moi aussi...Mais bon, on ne va peut-être abuser de ton hospitalité Ambre?"

-"Mais non! Vous ne dérangez pas du tout! J'ai tellement peu de visite!" répondit Ambre en souriant "je vous prépare une chambre pour tous les deux? Puisque Mickealle ne dormira pas..."

A la dernière partie de sa phrase, elle porta un regard lourd vers Mickealle qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

"- Si tu es sûre qu'on en dérange pas...Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Ed avec un grand sourire."

Ambre sourit en réponse à Edward.

-"Cela ne vous dérangera pas de dormir dans la même chambre je suppose, je me trompe?" fit-elle.

"- Je le supporte depuis bientôt 14 ans alors non, dit Al à la plus grande surprise de tous."

Ambre laissa passer quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-"Bien! Je vais aller préparer la chambre!!" fit-elle en souriant.

-"Heu..; de l'aide...?" proposa Mickealle en rougissant un peu de honte.

-"Pas besoin, tu risque de tout cassez avec ta maladresse!"

-"DE QUOI???!!!!!!" hurla Mickealle qui n'eut pas le temps de suivre Ambre qu'elle fut monter a l'étage.

"- Rassure-toi, Mick, tu n'es pas la seule à ne rien savoir faire de tes dix doigts, intervint Edward."

-"Je sais tout faire de mes dix doigt! MAIS IL M'ARRIVE D'ETRE MALADROITE COMME TOUT LE MONDE!!!" hurla-t-elle a l'intention de Ambre qui rit simplement "il y a des fois ou je l'étranglerais cette fille...!"

"- Mais tu ne le fais pas, ce qui est quand même gentil!"

Elle porta un regard lourd vers celui qui avait dit sa...

-"Gentil... Je ne suis pas gentille!" fi t-elle en les snobant tout les deux.

Edward éclata de rire.

"- Tu sais quoi, dit-il en pleurant de rire, j'ai rarement croisé quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique et d'aussi honnête"

-"DE QUOI??!!! Si j'étais honnête je ne volerais pas!!! Et si j'étais si sympathique, je ne me serais pas fait gronder par ton frère car je t'avais insulté de petit con!" rétorqua-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, montrant ses cros.

Il eut un grand sourire.

"- Al est bien trop gentil pour gronder qui que ce soit, dit-il, et quand on a pas le choix on fait souvent des choses qui vont contre notre propre morale. Une seule chose m'échappe: pourquoi évites-tu de faire de l'alchimie?"

Elle hésita à répondre, mais elle finit par répondre vaguement:

-"J'avais un maître, et je le respectais... Mais un jour il a utilisé l'alchimie à mauvais escient et depuis... Je ne veux plus l'utiliser car cela me rappelle ce qu'il a fait..."

Elle lui tourna le dos et regarda les escalier, espérant que Ambre reviendrait pour la sortir de la.

"- Il faut savoir s'affranchir de son maître pour grandir...Je crois que l'alchimie est le seul domaine où je peux me permettre de te donner des conseils."

Elle le regarda et sourit.

-"Oui... Mais tu peux me donner des conseils dans d'autres domaines, j'en suis sûre! C'est juste que ce qu'il a fait n'était vraiment pas recommandable... Je lui en veut pour sa..." dit-elle avant d'hausser les épaules, regardant de nouveau les escalier.

"Je pense que tous les alchimistes ont déjà fait des trucs pas vraiment recommandables, dit-il en regardant sa main droite.

-"Wé, mais certains sont pardonnables..." fit-elle en souriant, posant sa main sur la sienne "mais pas une chimère faites à partir... " Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de partir vers les escaliers pour aller aider Ambre en haut mais qui descendit.

-"Tu allais venir m'aider?" demanda Ambre en regardant la brune qui lui bloquait le passage.

-"Heu... Oui... Je peux t'aider pour autre chose peut-être?" demanda Mickealle pour changer de sujet?

"- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, lui lança Ed, mais enfin comme m'a dit quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup, je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, et ça ne me gêne pas...

"- On peut aider aussi, proposa Al."

"- Hein, mais je veux pas aider moi!"

Ambre rigola un peu puis passa à côté de Mickealle.

-"Pas la peine! Dites moi, vous avez faim? Et pas besoin de répondre Mickealle, je sais déjà la réponse..." fit la noirette qui vit Mickealle refermer doucement la mâchoire.

"- Moi aussi, je suis affamé, dit Ed, son instinct de morfal reprenant le dessus."

-"Dans ce cas la, je vais vous faire quelque chose à manger!" dit-elle en souriant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine "j'espère juste que Mick' a laissé assez de nourriture..."

-"Je mange peut-être beaucoup, mais avec toute la bouffe qu'il y a dans ton frigo franchement!" rétorqua Mickealle vexée.

"- Au pire, y a des magasins dans cette ville, signala Edward."

- Effectivement! Mais avec ce que Mickealle a laissé, ça suffira!" fit-elle en souriant, avant d'aller cuisiner.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Tout le monde était partit se coucher et la nuit se passa paisiblement... Tout le monde dormait à poing fermés, bercé par Morphée... Enfin, il y avait des exceptions...

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Ambre qui se leva en première, baillant et titubant jusqu'en bas des escalier.

-"Mickealle...?" souffla-t-elle en regardant la brune installée devant la table, sa tête sur ses bras posés sur la table, regardant un point fixe dans l'air... Elle semblait dormir avec les yeux ouverts.

-"Bonjour..." répondit Mickealle sans bouger.

Ambre n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se préparer un déjeuné.

La noirette revint avec un plateau où étaient posés un verre de lait, un verre de jus d'orange et deux tartines.

-"Tiens... Mange..." fit Ambre en posant le verre de lait et une tartine devant Mickealle qui regarda ce qui était sous son nez, ne bougeant pas.

-"J'ai pas... Très faim..." murmura Mickealle en posant son front contre la table, cachant son visage.

-"Tu n'as pas faim...? Tu es vraiment bizarre le matin venu... Tu réfléchit trop durant la nuit" remarqua Ambre en mangeant elle même.

-"Tu sais... Le soir, la nuit, c'est mon élément, mais cela me rappelle tant de chose... Le soir venu, quand je suis seule, je me dit "et si j'avais osé faire quelque chose, qu'est ce qui ce serait passé?" et en réfléchissant sur ça... ça me prends toute la nuit..." expliqua Mickealle en posant sa tête dans sa main accoudée à la table.

-"Si tu as besoin de parler Mick..." proposa Ambre avant de boire une gorgé de son jus d'orange.

-"Non... Personne ne peux comprendre..." rétorqua Mickealle en soupirant.

"- Bonjour les filles, lança Edward à la cantonade en arrivant."

Mickealle lui fit un signe de main pas très concerné alors que Ambre lui sourit faiblement, encore un peu ensommeillée.

-"Bonjour Edward, bien dormi ?" demanda la noirette en posant sur le plateau ce que Mick n'avait pas mangé et ses restes.

"- Hum…Oui, très bien ! Et vous?"

-"Hum, ma foi, oui. Ton frère dort encore?" demanda la noirette, ce qui attira l'attention de la brune qui regarda simplement Edward.

"- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui"

Ambre le regarda un moment puis céda et alla vers la cuisine, allant ranger ce qu'elle avait mit sur son plateau.

-"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il fout ton frérot ?" demanda Mickealle sans le regarder, en baillant en se déboîtant presque la mâchoire.

"- On met sa main devant sa bouche quand on est poli…En fait, il et pas du matin, alors il a préféré rester en haut !"

-"Je suis loin d'être polie, et je n'ai pas eut assez d'éducation pour ça" rétorqua-t-elle en essuyant de petites larmes aux bords de ses yeux "ton frère dort vraiment ? Déjà qu'il soit enfermé dans une armure..."

"- Il ne peut pas dormir, répondit Edward en baissant la tête."

-"Je m'en doutais un peu... Il fait quoi alors ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité cette fois, se levant enfin, se tendant à s'en faire craquer les os. Elle alla se mettre devant Edward et se baissa pour voir son visage.

"- Je te l'ai dit, il a préféré attendre…C'est son idée de faire croire à Ambre qu'il dort encore, pour ne pas avoir à subir des questions sur pourquoi tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuner avec nous, Alphonse, dit-il en imitant à la perfection la voix de leur hôte."

-"Elle ne ferait pas sa... Elle accepte n'importe qui, même des monstres...!" fit-elle en faisant allusion à une certaine personne : elle-même.

-"Mick ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda la noirette qui revint et se mit devant Mickealle.

-"Quoi encore...?" demanda Mickealle qui bailla encore une fois.

-"Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, tu veux bien garder la maison ? Enfin, je ne vais pas durer très longtemps, juste une heure ou deux tu sais"

Mickealle jeta un coup d'oeil a Edward, pour savoir s'il resterait au moins tout ce temps.

Il soupira.

"- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, on peut bien surveiller ta maison encore un peu, dit-il en haussant les épaules."

Les deux filles sourirent, une plus que l'autre tout de même.

-"Merci Edward!" fit la noirette qui commençait déjà a partir.

-"Ambre..."

-"Oui?"

-"Tu va aller voir Tsu chériiieeeeeee...?" demanda Mickealle d'un regard amusée.

Ambre rougit et essaya de la convaincre du contraire:

-"Tsu ?! Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi j'irais la voir ? Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que je vais aller voir... C'est... eut... Sethèbre ! C'est Sethèbre !" fit la noirette, sûre d'elle.

-"Sethèbre n'est plus dans le village..." rétorqua Mickealle, son sourire grandissant.

Ambre ne su rien répondre et s'en alla en la snobant, ce qui fit rire la brune.

- C'est qui Tsu, et c'est qui Sethèbre ? demanda Edward, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. J'en ai jamais entendu parler…Pourtant je connais ce village!"

-"Mmhhh, elles sont discrète, elles ont eut quelques petits problèmes..." expliqua-t-elle "Tsu est une jeune femme très belle qui pratique l'alchimie... Sethèbre, elle, est tout simplement la demi soeur de Ambre"

"- Hum"…

-"Quoi," demanda Mickealle. Est ce qu'il croyait qu'elle mentait?

"- Rien… Mais ça m'a l'air bien compliqué vos histoires".

-"Hahahahaha, non, c'est juste que tu ne comprendrais pas" fit-elle en riant nerveusement avant de se diriger vers les escalier.

- Et alors, dit-il en lui lançant un regard méchant, j'ai le droit de ne pas tout comprendre ! En même temps, c'est pas avec le peu que tu nous dis sur toi ou tes relations que je pourrais vraiment comprendre!"

Elle s'arrêta net et baissa un peu le visage... Puis elle regarda en arrière pour le voir, en souriant.

-"Ne viens pas me dire que tu voudrais mieux me connaître Edward... Je ne te croirais pas... Ne suis je pas qu'un simple objet utile pour avoir des informations sur les homonculus et la pierre philosophale...?" demanda-t-elle doucement... Son ton était sans sentiment, bien que l'on puisse y deviner une certaine tristesse en cherchant bien.

"- Un, j'ai jamais dit ça, deux, c'est ce que tu veux bien croire…

Mickealle sembla un peu perdue et son regard devint fuyant.

-"Heu... Je vais aller "réveiller" ton frère!" fit-elle précipitamment en montant les escaliers à grande vitesse.

"- Fais comme tu veux, dit-il alors qu'elle était déjà montée."

Mickealle alla se mettre devant la porte où devait être Alphonse. Elle se racla la gorge en souriant puis ouvrit grande la porte brutalement en criant joyeusement:

-"Sssaalluuuuttttttttttt chouchou!!!

"- Bonjour Mick, lui répondit-il en se levant.Tu vas bien?"

Comme simple réponse, elle haussa les épaules, puis elle attrapa la grande main de Alphonse.

-"Aller, viens, Ambre n'est pas là! On va descendre yyyéééé !!! Fi t-elle en commençant à avancer.

"- Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui, dit-il en se laissant guider."

-"De quoi?" fit-elle en ne comprenant pas, arrivant devant les escaliers.

-Bah, tu es toute guillerette aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il."

-"J'y peux rien si tu me mets de bonne humeur!" rétorqua-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

"- Hein…Mais…Que…Quoi, balbutiait-il."

-"Tiens, une réaction gênée?" remarqua-t-elle en tirant la langue amicalement.

Quand ils furent en bas, Mickealle lâcha Alphonse, et sans lui expliquer quoique ce soit, elle s'en alla vers la cuisine pour aller manger ce qu'elle avait laissé, sachant que Ambre le lui aurait laissé.

"- Onii-san, Mick se comporte bizarrement aujourd'hui, entendit-elle dire du salon."

Mickealle s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo et ouvrit l'oreille en souriant...

"- Comment ça de façon bizarre?"

"- Bah oui, elle sourit tout le temps et tout"

"- Al, qu'est - ce que tu lui as fait?"

"- Mais rien, je te le jure!"

-"Ton frère n'y est pour rien!" rétorqua Mickealle en arrivant, la tartine déjà commencer dans sa main, tout en gloussant.

Ed la regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux.

"- Tu sais pas non plus que c'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes…"

-"ça, c'est à cause de ma curiosité... et puis votre discussion arrive 5 sur 5 dans la cuisine" fit-elle comme excuse, avant de fourrer toute la tartine dans sa bouche, lui faisant faire des joues de hamster.

"- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'écouter, fit le blond avant de commencer à bouder.

-"D'accorf, la profaine fois je me boufferai les oreilles !" fit-elle la bouche pleine, portant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Ed ne répondit rien.

"- Je crois qu'il ne te répondra pas de sitôt, dit Al en s'excusant."

Elle haussa les épaules et avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

-"Bon! Moi je vais aller fouiller quelque truuuccsss..." dit Mickealle en se frottant les mains une contre l'autre, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, ensuite elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en poussant un petit ricanement.

"- Reviens ici, lui cria Al, c'est pas beau de fouiller dans les affaires des autres!"

-"Attrape moi..." conseilla-t-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de monter à grande vitesse, ricanant encore.

- Onii-san! Elle m'écoute pas!"

"- M'en fous!"

"- Bon, je vais la rattraper tout seul ! Attention, Mick, tu n'as pas intérêt à être en train de fouiller quand j'arriverai!"

-"Trooopppp tttaaarrdddddd!!!!!!" hurla-t-elle d'en haut avant de faire un bruit qui signifiait qu'elle voyait quelque chose de très intéressant.

Al la rattrapa enfin et la saisit par la taille pour la soulever du sol.

-"Oh Al !!! Tu prends les directives ? Je ne te savais pas si attachant..." fit-elle en lui faisant les yeux attendris et intéressés.

Il la lâcha soudainement.

"- Mais…C'est n'importe quoi !"

Elle lui tirant la langue en souriant puis passa entre ses jambes et alla voir un autre tiroir ou elle en tira plusieurs feuilles de papier qui paralysèrent Mickealle.

-"Elle les a gardé...?" souffla-t-elle en regardant chaque feuille.

"- De quoi, dit Al en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour lire."

C'était des dessins, représentant Ambre quand elle était plus petite... Il y avait aussi d'autres dessins, représentant des scènes entre Ambre et Mick qui avait les cheveux courts.

Certains n'avait rien avoir, représentant justes des paysage.

-"Elle l'est a gardé! Je lui avait dit de les brûler !!!" s'emporta Mickealle brusquement, refermant les poings sur les dessins qu'elle tenait.

- Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de brûler tous ses souvenirs, dit Al d'une voix triste."

"- Mais tu ne comprends pas !!! Si certaines personnes en particulier voient que j'ai cette relation avec Ambre ils risquent de lui faire du mal !!! Non ! Je lui avais dit de les brûler ! Elle ne m'écoute jamais!" cria Mickealle en se levant brusquement, allant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

A la fin de sa phrase, elle soupira et tenta de se calmer.

- Mais pour qu'ils les voient, il faudrait déjà qu'ils connaissent Ambre, or tu n'en parles à personne… Alors le fait qu'elle les garde ne la mets pas en danger, tu vois, dit-il pour la rassurer."

-"Tu ne comprends pas Al... Je suis venue ici avec toi et Edward... Ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est que je connais Ambre! Et certaines personnes ne se gêneront pas pour fouiller toute la maison pour avoir une preuve que je tiens a Ambre, pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre moi!" expliqua-t-elle en prenant de profonde et brusque inspiration, cela lui rappelait tellement de choses... Et elle avait tellement peur...

Elle reprit touts les dessins à la volé et les remis dans l'armoire avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le rez de chaussée.

- Mais…tu ne nous a pas emmenés chez Ambre, c'est Ambre qui nous a conduit chez elle!"

-"C'EST LA MEME CHOSE !!!!" hurla-t-elle en étant à la moitié des escaliers.

"- NON, lui répondit-il sur le même ton."

Elle grogna et remonta les escaliers pour être en face de Al et se maîtrisa pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.

-"Ecoute, les simples personnes que j'approche peuvent être en danger par ma faute ! Et comme j'ai passé une nuit ici, c'est suffisant pour lui faire du mal...! Al... Je suis une personne à problèmes..." souffla-t-elle à la fin, regardant ses pieds.

"- ça tombe bien, les problèmes je les cherche et je les attire aussi, dit Ed derrière elle."

Elle sursauta comme pas deux et se retourna violemment.

-"T'es là depuis quand ?!" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Al…Je suis une personne à problèmes, répondit-il. De toute manière si tu voulais pas que je t'entende, fallait pas descendre les escaliers."

-"C'est pas bien t'écouter aux portes Edward..." fit-elle en souriant à moitié.

"- De un, je suis pas devant une porte, et de deux, j'y peux rien si je vous ai entendus, dit-il en lui souriant franchement."

-"La bonne excuse..." fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, puis elle s'en alla encore en haut "je recommence à fouiller !!!!"

- Laisse, j'y vais, dit Ed en dépassant son frère pour monter à la suite de Mick. JE DETESTE QU'ON M'EBOURIFFE LES CHEVEUX!!!"

Comme simple réponse elle rigola et s'enferma dans une chambre particulière : celle de Ambre.

Ed frappa à la porte avec insistance.

"- Mick, laisse-moi entrer!"

-"Pour m'empêcher de fouiller comme bon me semble?! Tu rêves mon blondinet chéri!" répondit- elle.

-Parfait."

Elle entendit un claquement de mains et un trou apparut dans la porte comme par bah, comme par alchimie.

Mickealle regarda le trou se faire en frissonnant mais ne dit rien.

-"J'avais oublié ce détail..." fit-elle simplement, tenant un album photo dans ses mains.

"- Bon, ça, c'est fait, dit -il en rentrant et en rebouchant le trou. Maintenant, remets en place ce que tu tiens dans les mains!"

Elle mit l'album photo en équilibre sur sa tête en mit les mains en " haut les mains. "

-"J'ai rien dans les pattes..."

- Ahahaha! Très drôle…Donne-moi ça, dit-il en tendant sa main."

Elle sembla réfléchir puis prit l'album photo et le posa sur la tête de Edward comme elle l'avait fait sur elle.

-"Une jeune demoiselle doit se tenir droite et marcher avec élégance... Faites quelque pas et faites en sorte que le livres tienne sur votre tête" dit Mickealle d'une voix sérieuse avant de fouiller le reste du tiroir.

Ed étouffa un juron, et lança le livre dans sa direction.

Elle le reçut de plein fouet sur l'arrière du crâne.

-"AIE!!! Mais heu... Ce n'est pas très féminin de votre part!" s'amusa Mickealle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"- Au cas où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué, j'ai pas grand chose de féminin, lui dit-il avec un regard noir."

-"C'est vrai? Cheveux longs, de magnifiques yeux... Mais c'est vrai que t'es musclé... N'empêche, certaines filles le sont... Tu me prouve que t'es un garçon d'une autre manière?" demanda-t-elle en regardant un endroit bien précis de l'anatomie de Edward, mais ne cachant pas son amusement tout de même... Mais était-elle sérieuse?

"- J'ai rien à prouver, lui cria-t-il en devenant aussi rouge que son manteau."

Mickealle commença à rire sans retenue, ce qui était vraiment rare.

-"Je disais sa pour rire!!! Disons que cette partie est un peu trop bombée pour que tu sois une fille..." dit-elle simplement avant de détacher son regard de l'entre jambe de Edward, fouillant de nouveau dans le tiroir de Ambre.

"- Je te déteste, lui dit-il avant de sortir en claquant violemment la porte."

Mickealle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers la porte fermer.

-"Mais... Je viens de lui faire un compliment !! EDWARD !!!" hurla-t-elle en essayant de le rattraper.

"- Oui, dit-il en se retournant et en lui souriant."

La brune sembla un peu interdite puis se rendit compte que c'était une blague.

-"Tu m'énerve..." siffla-t-elle en faisant mine de l'étrangler, ayant juste poser ses mains sur sa gorge.

"- Je sais, lui répondit-il en écartant ses mains de son cou."

-"Je peux te poser une question? Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi? Je veux dire... On dirait que... Tu me considère comme... une amie?" demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond, se sentant ridicule et mal a l'aise. "Non en fait, pas envie de savoir"

Elle fit demi tour pour aller re-fouiller dans la chambre de Ambre.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte pour la regarder faire.

"- Non, je te considère plutôt comme une amie potentielle, mais il suffirait de pas grand-chose… Peut-être tout simplement que tu nous fasses un peu plus confiance, à Al et moi"…

Mickealle, qui tenait un livre dans sa main se retourna à moitié pour le voir.

-"Pourquoi tu voudrais être ami avec moi? Je ne comprends pas..." demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pfff, cherche pas à comprendre, tu n'y arriverais pas! J'ai aucune raison de ne pas te considérer comme ça… je pense que s'évader au nez et à la barbe des militaires, ça peut créer des liens, entre autres!"

Elle commença à rire mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le bruit.

-"Peut-être... Mais dans l'avenir..." commença-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos "si tu apprenais que j'étais ou que je suis dans le camp ennemi... Je ne pense pas que tu me considérerais comme une amie... Les apparences sont trompeuses parfois... Pour finir, a quoi cela servirait que je te fasse un peu plus a confiance à toi et ton frère? Tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est avec la pierre et les homonculus... alors..." finit-elle en lisant le livre qu'elle avait volé.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

"Peut-être bien… Alors tant pis, je vais descendre avec Al. Je te laisse fouiller, Mickealle"

-"Ed" intima-t-elle "Je cache souvent ce que je pense et ce que je ressens... Et ce que je vais dire, je ne le dirais qu'une fois car cela me met vraiment mal à l'aise... "

Elle prit une grande inspiration en pensant que cela lui coûterait sûrement cher.

-"Je veux bien être vôtre amie et vous faire un peu plus confiance... à toi et ton frère..."

Il se retourna.

"Tu sais, c'est pas à nous que ça fera le plus de bien…Essayer l'amitié, c'est l'adopter, dit-il en souriant franchement."

Mickealle ne répondit rien, mais lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour dire qu'elle avait entendu... Ensuite elle retourna à sa lecture, un peu distraitement.

Soudain on entendit sonner à la porte.

Mickealle qui avait une bonne oreille, entendit la sonnette et descendit... Elle se sentait comme chez elle presque et elle alla ouvrir...

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir …

-"Kai...ri...?" fit Mickealle blanche comme un drap, se doutant déjà de l'affaire.

Son regard devint un peu froid puis elle sera sa main sur la poignet.

-"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici...?" demanda Mickealle, tendue, presque prête à prendre la fuite.

"La jeune fille semblait elle aussi surprise. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Mick.

- Heu...c'est un peu compliquer à expliquer dit la serveuse gênée.

-"Tu n'es pas venue seule, c'est impossible ! Et explique moi tout sinon je te referme la porte au nez !!!" cria Mickealle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Kairi semblait très gêner : J'ai… commença-t elle, une amie qui ma demander de l'aide. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle doit retrouver Ed et Al et les ramener à Central.

"- Pas question, hurla le blond en entendant ça (et oui, il écoutait encore aux portes!)"

Kairi fit un saut de 20 mètres.

-"Génial... il me gronde mais il est pas mieux" remarqua Mickealle.

Ed lui tira la langue à cette remarque.

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS DE HURLER COMME UN DINGUE !cria t elle la main sur le cœur !Je savais que tu m'appréciait pas mais de la a vouloir me faire une crise cardiaque !

-"Bordel de chiotte... vous n'allez pas recommencer quand même?" demanda Mickealle, montrant des crocs "CAR J'AI VRAIMENT PAS ENVIE DE VOUS ARRETER A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP !!!!!!!!!!!!! Et Kairi, tu n'es pas venue seule, j'en suis sûre !!! Avec qui es tu venue ?!" demanda la brune en attrapant le poignet de Kairi.

"- Avec moi, dit Andarielle en sortant de la porte, et mieux vaudrait que tu lâches le poignet de Kairi".

Mickealle sursauta en voyant Andarielle puis regarda.

-"Non... Tu m'as trahis ?! Moi qui pensais être ton amie !" dit Mickealle avant de la lâcher et de partir vers les escaliers "Vous ne me ramènerez pas à Central!!!"

- MAIS OUI QUE JE SUIS TON AMIE ! Mais là j'en aide une autre et puis je pensais vraiment pas que vous étiez ici ! Et puis comment pouvais-je savoir que tu étais toujours avec eux ?

"- En plus, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue chercher, ajouta Andarielle."

"- Bien !!! Sa m'arrange !!! Vas y, repart à Central avec Ed et Al, mais moi je vais pas rester dans la même pièce qu'un cabot de l'armée !!! Adieu !" cria Mickealle avant de monter, ayant la ferme attention de partir par une fenêtre de l'étage.

"- Kairi, va la rattraper, lui conseilla Andarielle, moi, je vais m'occuper de ma mission, dit-elle sobrement en s'approchant des deux alchimistes."

"La jeune fille lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se mis à rattraper Mick.

Celle ci était dans la chambre de Ambre, une jambe déjà dehors.

"Tu compte vraiment sauter? demanda la gamine.

-"Bien sûr" répondit Mickealle en sortant sa deuxième jambe et le reste de son corps, se retenant encore à la fenêtre de ses mains.

"Est ce que je peux te demander de remonter et que tu veuille bien entendre mon explication sans que tu me hurle dessus s'il te plait ? Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte mais elle avait sortie son arme secret...LES YEUX DE BAMBI!

-"Crève traîtresse" grogna Mickealle d'une voix mi féline, mi humaine... Ses yeux l'énervaient.

Kairi essaya de ne pas montrer à Mickaelle qu'elle l'avait blessée en regardant ses chaussures.

Tu sais je ne voulais pas te ramener à Central. Lui dit elle. J'étais simplement venue chercher Ed et Al... Et aider Andarielle… J'aurais jamais imaginé que vous étiez ici. Elle avais sourit mais s'était un sourire sans joie.

-"Je m'en fou. Tu connais Ambre?" demanda-t-elle, prête à partir dés qu'elle aurait sa réponse.

"Elle releva la tête en même temps qu'un sourcil.

- Qui?

-"Pourquoi tu as frappé à la porte de cette maison justement alors ?! LE HASARD ??!!!!" hurla-t-elle.

Elle soupira et grogna Anda et sa foutu tactique qui devait pas marcher.

- Oui on est arriver ici par hasard dans cette ville par hasard et j'ai frapper à cette putain de porte encore et toujours par hasard.

-"Foutaise de jeune fille traîtresse" rétorqua Mickealle avant de sauter.

- MICK! Elle avait peur que la jeune fille soit suicidaire.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait rien et lui cria:

- TOUT SE QUE JE DIS C'EST LA VERITEE !TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE SAIS PAS MENTIR !!

-"Les gens changent !" cria-t-elle avant de lui faire un bras d'honneur et de partir en courrant.

"Kairi la regarda partir et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- J'ai vraiment tout gagner aujourd'hui une goûte salé perlant sur sa joue.

Elle serra ses jambes qu'elle avait ramenées contre sa poitrine et maudit le dieu qui lui gâchait sa vie depuis ses 3 ans alors que d'autres larmes continuaient de tomber.

Andarielle entra et rejoignit les deux frères dans le salon. Ed leva la main pour la faire taire.

"- Je ne peux pas retourner à Central pour le moment."

"- La question n'est pas de vous ramener à Central dans l'immédiat, Full Metal, mais le colonel Mustang souhaitait savoir où vous étiez, au cas il aurait eu besoin de vous."

"- Non, il veut juste me faire surveiller par un de ses chiens."

Andarielle baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait rien dire à un alchimiste d'état, bien malheureusement. Elle se contenta d'un:

"- Je vais le faire prévenir de votre décision.

- Ouais, c'est ça…Je reviendrais quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire."

"- Pourtant, les ordres de votre supérieur passent au-dessus de vos recherches, non ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire et une idée derrière la tête.

Ed grogna.

"- Je prends ça pour un oui…Le ordres sont clairs, vous devez rester ici, avant qu'il ne décide quoi faire de vous, je vais me renseigner sur ce point. N'oubliez pas si vous partez, c'est passible de cour martiale."

Elle ferma la porte avant de laisser libre cours à sa joie. Avec ce succès, elle allait sûrement monter en grade!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Onii-san, demanda Al."

"- Moi, j'ai pas le choix, il faut que je reste à attendre le bon vouloir du colonel caca. Mais toi et Mick, vous pouvez partir devant, je trouverais un moyen de vous rejoindre à condition que vous me disiez où vous allez".


End file.
